Through Our Daughters' Hearts
by eb-dawg
Summary: ALEXIS DAVIS & ANNA DEVANE! Alexis discovers that Sam is her daughter which prompts Anna to want to find her longlost daughter born to her before Robin. Alexis and Anna start to realize the parallel paths of their past and present and somehow Robert, Ma
1. Chapter 1

**12/2/06**

**1-Through Our Daughters' Hearts**

* * *

It was the day after Alexis got the news that would change her life.

_"Sam McCall is my daughter?"_ she questioned as she unbuckled a sleepy Kristina from the car seat. Alexis laid a kiss on the little one's forehead before pulling her out of the car and placing her next to it on her feet.

_"Do you have Lamby by the hand?"_ Alexis checked Kristina's hand gripping her stuff animal tight.

Kristina rubbed her eyes and nodded her head up and down. She took one more yawn and slid her tiny hand into Alexis'. The child closed her eyes and allowed mommy to drag her from the car and up the walkway to Kelly's.

Alexis stepped into the diner and her eyes met Mike's. He lifted from the counter two steaming cups, one big and one small. Alexis maneuvered with Kristina through the morning crowd and met Mike with a kiss on the cheek.

_"Green tea with sugar for Mommy and hot chocolate for little big girl." _Mike handed each one their cup. _"And a cube of ice in Kristina's to cool it down."_

_"You're always looking out for us Mike."_

Mike lowered his eyes to the ground. _"I heard about Sam."_

"Well...I can now make sense of my life I guess. Apparently I wronged her and she hates me or something so I will deal with all of that tomorrow. How is Sonny?"

"Honestly he's worried about you. Give him a call some time."

"I don't have the energy to even dial his number."

Mike touched Alexis' forehead. _"You ok? You seeing a doctor regularly?"_

Alexis pushed Mike's hand away. _"Mike I'm fine. My headache has to do with my life and nothing else."_

Kristina released Alexis' hand and started to search around realizing Lamby missing.

Anna Devane walked up to the door of Kelly's and noticed the white stuffed lamb tossing and turning in the windy morning. She picked up the lamb and ran her hand across its soft fur. A tear beamed in her eye, but she quickly caught it from escaping down her face.

Kristina tugged at Alexis' skirt for attention. _"Lamby out there Mommy!"_ She pointed at Anna outside the door.

After saying her goodbye to Mike, Alexis picked up Kristina and walked out the door towards Anna taking a seat with the lamb at a corner table.

_"Anna Devane right?"_ Alexis stretched out her hand.

_"Alexis Davis?"_ Anna shook her hand.

_"Yes. Did my daughter drop that stuffed lamb?"_

Anna quickly picked up the lamb from the table and handed it to Kristina. _"Oh my god! Is this your lamb Sweetheart?"_

Kristina nodded and took the lamb under her arm.

_"What do we say when someone returns our lost items Kristina?"_

Kristina shyly belted out to Anna. _"Thank you."_

Anna smiled in admiration. _"She's a precious child. I'm sorry for holding on to the lamb. It reminded me of my little girl."_

_"Your little girl?" _Alexis asked. _"Can I just say that she is great! Robin delivered my daughter Molly under the craziest circumstances and I commend her on her efforts."_

Anna stared at Alexis speechless for a moment. _"No not Robin...but I'm so happy she could be of help to you. My daughter Leora had a lamb very similar. She died of heart complications."_

Alexis placed her hand on her mouth. _"I'm so sorry. Kristina was born with a heart condition as well."_

_"And she looks like she's perfect. Do you know the rhyme Kristina?"_ Anna questioned her, but Kristina buried her face in her mother's neck.

Anna continued. _"Mary had a little lamb... go ahead Dear. I'm sure you know it."_

_"She's shy." _Alexis interjected.

Kristina pulled up her head, squeezed Lamby tight, and started to dance in her mother's arms. _"And every-where that Mary went, Lamby went too!" _She shrieked.

Anna couldn't hold back her laughter. _"I've lost track. One second. Ok. He followed her to school one day, which was against the rules. Your turn."_

Kristina's face beamed with a smile. She poked her finger in her mouth and recited her best. _"It made them play to see Lamby on the swings. Swish swish."_

Kristina pulled her finger from her mouth. _"Can do the swings Mommy? Right now."_

Alexis stared at Kristina in awe. _"You never recite nursery rhymes to me that well. I'm jealous. You did it perfectly for Ms. Devane."_

_"She's destined for PBS."_ Anna gently touched Kristina's arm. _"This absolutely made me feel so much better. I appreciate your time Kristina_. _It was really nice meeting you Alexis."_

Alexis nodded in agreement. _"I guess I have time for S-W-I-N-G before my first meeting. It was good to finally meet you as well."_

Alexis left the front of Kellys with Kristina bouncing with energy in her arms.

Robert waited patiently behind the bushes till he saw Alexis go out of sight. He tripped through the bushes and up Kelly's walk. Anna looked up from her file and observed Robert gazing at her in the front of Kelly's entrance.

"Just go inside Kelly's and leave me alone Robert."

_"What I do now Cupcake?" _

_"You have bushes coming from your sweater. You've been prying. You used to be_

_more sophisticated. What happened?"_

Robert swept the debris from his clothes. _"Age happened. That modern technology_

_mumbo jumbo is for the birds."_

_"How much did you hear?"_

Robert sat down at Anna's table. _"I didn't realize you possessed more mothering than a knat. I'm impressed."_

_"If you're here to insult, buzz off."_ Anna started to gather her files together.

"I also didn't realize you lost a baby. I'm so sorry Anna. I can't even come close to understanding a mother's pain of losing a child...twice."

Anna stopped her gathering and sat back in her chair. _"Three times."_

Robert furrowed his brow. _"Explain? Robin is still here and living a great life. She's smarter than the both of us combined."_

Anna stood up to leave. _"I can't really explain what I meant. Just like you said, you wouldn't understand. My time to linger is over. It was good to get an ounce of sympathy from you." _Anne rushed away.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. _"You don't have to show me how incredibly grateful_

_you are!"_ He shook his head_. "Woman are complex simpletons I swear. They succeed_

only by confusing the male species."


	2. Chapter 2

12/2/06

**2-Through Our Daughters' Hearts**

The door of Alexis' office crept open but she continued to read and hum while Kristina played in the floor humming along with her. Lorenzo slowly walked in and slammed the door shut. Alexis looked up and removed her glasses.

"_That's rude don't you think? Slamming my office door uninvited."_

Lorenzo approached her desk_. "I saw you conversing with Anna Devane earlier. You two in cahoots against me?" _

Alexis leaned back in her chair. _"It's not always about you Lorenzo. I don't know what your issues are and frankly I don't care. Anna and I merely discussed our daughters. If you're gonna snoop, you should learn to listen as well."_

"I hear Sam is your daughter. I bet you're disappointed to be linked to a lost soul like her."

"Don't insult one of my children in front of the other. It's unhealthy."

Lorenzo grinned_. "And you're the poster child of perfect mental health eh? Very well. Tell your friend Anna at your next Mommy and Me class to watch her back."_

Lorenzo started to turn away but Alexis threw a toy at his back. He stopped and turned around to her again.

"It's unhealthy to teach your daughter that throwing toys is acceptable Alexis."

She threw her hands up in innocence. _"What? Toys, bullets, knives…why get into semantics? Since when did you deem violence against women acceptance?"_

Lorenzo killed her with his confident smile. Alexis moved her hands from the desk and hoped he didn't notice the goose bumps raise on her arms.

_"Good day Alexis."_

Lorenzo left the office and Alexis immediately dialed her phone.

_"Hi Mike. It's Alexis. Is Sam anywhere around there? No. What about Anna Devane? I'll be right there."_

* * *

_"Hot chocolate for you Ms. Scorpio."_

Anna looked up from her file and straight into the soothing eyes of Sonny Corinthos laying her drink order on the table. He leaned on the chair across from her and waited.

_"Hi Sonny. Tell Mike thanks for the hot chocolate."_

Anna went back to her file and tried to concentrate over Sonny shuffling his foot back and forth across the pavement. She looked up at him again.

"_Restless leg syndrome?"_

Sonny laughed. _"I'd just like the invitation to sit."_

"_I think you're a great guy, but I can't keep questionable company."_

Sonny threw his head back and chuckled. _"I just…you need some marshmallows for that?"_

_"No. I like it plain."_

Sonny laughed again. _"You remind me of…"_

Sonny and Anna both turned to Alexis hurrying up the walk.

Sonny pointed in Alexis' direction. _"Her."_ He leaned in closer to Anna_. "Enjoy your plain chocolate drink."_

Sonny's eyes beamed through Alexis as he walked back inside Kelly's.

Alexis approached Anna. _"Was he bothering you? I'm sorry."_

Anna closed her file. _"You're welcome to sit."_

_"Thank you. I needed to see you. Lorenzo came to my office asking about my conversation with you."_

"_Thank you for watching my back Alexis. I'm fine."_ Anna rubbed her forehead. _"Not sure if this is a lost cause but at least I get to spend more time with Robin as long as this assignment exists."_

"_Plain?"_ Alexis asked pointing to Anna's hot chocolate.

"_Go for it."_

Alexis devoured Anna's hot chocolate_. "Mike makes a mean drink. So when this assignment is over, you have to leave again?"_

_"Well that all depends on the next assignment."_

Alexis looked back and noticed Sonny talking to Mike inside Kelly's_. "Maybe Sonny could be your next assignment. He's a troublemaker."_

"_He's also Kristina's father correct?"_ Anna asked with a raised brow.

_"When the threatening rains come, a rainbow appears and there's always a pot of gold at the end."_

_"I'm guessing Sonny rained on your parade."_

Alexis stared at the empty mug. _"Is it bad that I don't know who Sam's father is? That's why I keep avoiding this whole thing. I have no answers for her."_

Anna shook her head. _"No. I can one up you. I have a daughter somewhere and I don't even know where to begin to even find her."_

"_Why does it seem like we're living parallel lives right now Anna?"_

Anna smiled. _"Maybe we can help each other in some way. You probably don't realize how great it was to spend that short time with Kristina."_

_"I'm very glad she could be of use to you. It's the least I could do to repay Robin."

* * *

_

Lorenzo leaned his hand on the brick of Kelly's and listened to Alexis and Anna. He felt a tap on his shoulder but he remained calm.

"_What are you doing Lorenzo?"_

Lorenzo turned to Sam standing behind him. _"Hey Samantha."_

_"Don't call me Samantha. I really hate it."_

Lorenzo smiled and leaned his on the building. _"I have a secret."_

Sam crossed her arms. _"Share."_

_"You, Precious Bastard, don't have a father…so I hear."_

Sam stared at Lorenzo with a straight face. _"I came to talk business Lo not personal."_

_"I'm just trying to be a friend Sam."_

_"I'm a hit woman. We don't tend to keep friends. I guess we'll talk when you're less in a good mood."_

Sam walked away from Lorenzo and past Alexis and Anna.

"_Sam."_ Alexis called out to her.

Sam stopped for a moment but continued inside.

Alexis turned back to Anna. _"I'm trying right?"_

Anna laughed. _"You can only do so much Alexis."_

Alexis picked up the mug and stared inside.

"_Do you need more hot chocolate?"_ Anna asked.

"_I'd love to have both of you ladies swimming in a pool of it."_ Lorenzo stepped out from behind the building towards Anna and Alexis. _"I'd join you of course."_

"_And I'd be sure to stuff a marshmallow in places where I'm sure many men have gone before Lorenzo."_ Sonny interjected from the entrance while leaning on the doorframe. _"Can't two intelligent women have a conversation without your sexual harassment?"_

Lorenzo laughed. _"Alexis is an attorney. I'm sure she can defend herself and Anna as well. I will continue my business with Sam inside and move on."_

Lorenzo walked past Sonny into Kelly's. Sonny stepped out.

Alexis turned to Sonny. _"What is Lorenzo's business with Sam?"_

Sonny shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms_. "I'd rather not get into it Alexis. Not with Ms. Scorpio…"_

_"My last name is Devane."_

Sonny sighed. _"My apologies Ms. Devane. If you'd allow me to get to know you better..."_

Robert walked up. "_Leave her alone Corinthos. She's with me."_

Alexis tilted her head side to side. She made eye contact with Anna. They both shared a cunning smile.

_"Anna doesn't it feel good to have so much male bravado flying because of us."_

Anna nodded. _"I think you were right about that parallel life thing. It's good to finally not be alone."_

Alexis agreed. _"For once in our lives."_


	3. Chapter 3

**12/2/06**

**3-Through Our Daughters' Hearts**

* * *

Alexis pounded a pencil on Mac's desk. Mac ignored her. She leaned over his desk and watched him file reports in the cabinets. He ignored her. She sat down on his desk and moved her body to find a comfortable position. Mac closed the file cabinet and finally looked at her.

"_Are you hitting on me Alexis?"_

Alexis grinned. _"It wouldn't be a first time. Are you taken?"_

"_Slow down. You just got divorced."_

"_I just want to hold a conversation with you. I'm on the rebound Mac."_

Mac locked the cabinet. _"You don't need to be formal."_

Alexis looked over Mac's shoulder at the activity bustling outside his interior window. Mac directed his attention in the direction of her stare.

"_What's the problem Alexis? Is this about Ric?"_

Alexis watched Anna talking to an officer. _"No. It's about Anna. What's her story?"_

Mac laughed. _"You switching sides?"_

Alexis kicked at Mac's leg. He caught her foot.

"_Don't go there Lexi."_

"_I would think you of all people would understand."_

Mac released Alexis' leg and sat down at his desk. _"Yea. I do. Kevin and I were inseparable."_

"_I never really let anyone know how heartbroken I was to lose Chloe."_

"_Why?"_

"_Is it normal to mourn the loss of a friend? You can always find another one right?"_

_"Good friends are few and far between Alexis. I wish I could say Anna would make a good friend, but I can't."_

Alexis observed Mac. _"Why can't you?"_

_"She's not going to be here much longer. I already know her next assignment is somewhere in Europe. She's trying to convince Robin to go back to Paris with her."_

Alexis' face fell disappointed. _"Why are you looking at me?"_

Mac continued to watch Alexis' face_. "I completely took your Popsicle and covered it in mud didn't I?"_

Alexis started to back away_. "No. Then I'd have to admit to actually caring about someone. Excuse me."_

Alexis walked out of Mac's office and noticed Sam walk into the station.

* * *

Anna approached Sam. _"Sam. Thank you for stopping by. Can I see you in my office?"_

"_I guess."_ Sam answered quietly and followed Anna into the office. She took a seat and held her composure.

_"Sam. I asked you here to answer some questions for me."_

Sam stood up to face Anna. _"I'm limited on time. I have class."_

_"Robin told me that you're thinking of going to medical school…"_

_"I need to finish undergrad first."_

"_Do you ever think of from where you got that brain?"_

Sam looked perplexed and crossed her arms. _"I don't know if I should take that comment as an insult or what."_

_"I meant nothing insulting Sam."_

"_Why did you call me here?"_

Anna looked beyond Sam and noticed Alexis watching them in the distance. Anna placed her focus back on Sam.

_"Sam, you should really give your mother a chance."_

"_Is this therapy?"_

"_My daughter could die any day. I almost died leaving her behind without anyone…"_

"_Robin had Mac. He took really good care of her. She never needed you and she still doesn't."_ Sam leaned on Anna's desk. _"Get my point here? It's the same deal with me. I've done just great without Alexis. I don't need her now."_

_"But what about your sisters? I'm sure Kristina and Molly would love someone to look up to. Georgie and Maxie had Robin."_

_"I have flaws."_

"_Robin has flaws. I have flaws. We all have flaws Sam."_

"_May I go?"_

"_Yes. Dear."_

Sam turned to go.

"_Wait Sam."_

"_What?"_

"_When I call you into my office again, it will be to question your activities with Lorenzo Alcazar."_

"_It's called a relationship."_

"_You're dating Alcazar?"_

"_I live with him. Yes."_

"_Does Alexis know this?"_

"_He's helping me study. Goodbye Anna." _

* * *

Night fell and the winds of the storm beat upon the open windows of Lorenzo's cabin. He came from his room and watched Sam pick at the food on her plate. He noticed her flinch from the slam of the window against the cement wall. Lorenzo raced over to close it before it could smash into pieces leaving the winds to flow through the house.

"_You wanna know something?"_ Lorenzo asked after he locked the windows tight.

"_No."_ Sam continued to swirl her spoon in her food.

Lorenzo sat down next her and eyed her plate. _"I used to feel sorry for my food if I didn't eat it. I used to think it'd feel rejected."_

"_What's my next job?"_

Lorenzo stood up from the table and pulled up Sam's plate.

_"I wasn't finished with that."_

"_You were."_ Lorenzo stepped behind the kitchen counter_. "We can talk about your next job in the morning."_

Sam looked at Lorenzo. _"You're not typically quiet."_

_"I don't wish to discuss it outside of the warehouse. I'm afraid my home isn't safe anymore. I don't recall opening that window."_

Sam looked over at Lorenzo clearing the dishes.

"_I opened the window so don't worry about it. Who's my next target Lorenzo?"_

Lorenzo put down the towel and looked at Sam_. "Anna Devane. I need to get rid of her. She's a problem and you're a perfect shot."_

* * *

Alexis walked into Anna's office and tapped on her open door.

_"Come in Alexis."_

"_I saw you talking to Sam. Is she in trouble?"_

Anna offered the chair across from her. _"Have a seat."_

Alexis sat down. _"So?"_

"_Yes and yes. She's involved with Lorenzo in some way. I discovered this a long time ago."_

"_Were you using Kristina to get to me to get to Sam?"_

Anna quickly stood up. _"No Alexis. It drives me crazy that this always happens!"_ She paced her office.

Alexis tried to keep up with her movement. _"What always happens?"_

"_I wish…."_ Anna touched her chest. _"I have the best of intentions. Just because I hold the title of secret agent everyone assumes there's a motive. There was no motive. I didn't make Kristina drop that lamb. It just happened that way."_

Alexis looked down and played with her fingers. _"Mac said you wouldn't make a good friend."_

_"That's because I kicked him out of bed and he likes to cuddle. He's bitter and repressed."_

Alexis raised her brow. _"You slept with Robert AND Mac?"_

Anna tried to hold back a grin. _"Yeaaa….Don't ever do brothers."_

_"Too late. Done."_

Anna sat down in awe and leaned back in her chair. _"Wow. Ok. Changing the subject now. I asked Sam to give you a chance. She was resistant."_

"_How did it end?"_

"_She just left."  
_

"_I can't answer her questions Anna. I don't even remember her. I couldn't tell you right at this moment how she was even conceived."_

"_Don't feel bad Alexis. I lost my memory too."_

"_I wished she'd understand. Did Robin understand? I guess she did. She loves you I can tell."_

"_I left Robin behind twice. It took time, but I think we're stronger than ever."_

Alexis got up to leave._ "I have to go. I need to talk to Sam. I need to just let her go. It's not going to work."_

"_Did I mention to you that I found out that I have a sister named Alex?"_

Alexis closed the door and sat back down_. "Really? That's odd. Did you not know her as a child?"_

"_No I didn't. So many coincidences between us huh?"_

"_Too many."_ Alexis added.

* * *

Sam stepped through the double doors of the waiting room and stood by patiently for Robin to finishing reading her charts. Robin looked up and noticed Sam staring at her in silence.

"_You wanna watch me assist Patrick in surgery Sam?"_

Sam shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled. _"I wish that were possible."_

Robin closed the chart. _"You can watch from the glass in the main room."_

"_What's the surgery?"_

"_Don't laugh. It's a shooting victim. And no Sonny was not involved. Different part of town."_

"_No thanks."_

"_Kind of boring huh?"_

_"Nothing against Patrick, but I'm sure I could easily remove a bullet. Saving a dying baby is much more compelling."_

Robin picked up another chart. _"My mother's former husband is being flown in with a heart to do a transplant on a newborn. Is that more exciting for you?"_

Sam shrugged her shoulders. _"Just call me later. I might be interested."_

"_I can tell this newfound mother thing is bothering you."_

"_Robin, how did you forgive Anna? Robert? Can Mr. Ex-husband give me a heart transplant after he's done saving lives?"_

_"I forgave because I understood that once my mom got her memory back, I was the first thing on her mind. But I had to realize that she was afraid of how I would respond to her. Patrick and Nik have tried to help me understood that maybe my dad is so distant because he's not sure of how long he'll be around."_

Robin put down her chart and took Sam's hand. The two of them sat down in the lobby area.

"_You have adventurous parents don't you?"_ Sam asked.

_"Trust me Sam. I wish my mom just baked cookies and my dad cut the lawn. I wasn't so lucky, but I'll take what I can get. Maybe you should too."_

* * *

Mike motioned for Anna to come to the counter. _"Ms. Devane. I think it's time for a tea. You and me."_

Anna pulled her satchel from across her body and onto the counter. _"You're so charming Mike. But I'm breaking away from English tradition."_

"_What will you be having today?"_

"_Green tea with cream and sugar please? I'm so excited Mike!"_ Anna exclaimed with blushing in her cheeks. _"David is here to do a heart transplant with Robin as his assistant."_

Mike paused after he poured her hot tea. _"Did you know…never mind."_

"_What?"_

_"Alexis Davis is only other person in this town that requests green tea. Do I need to stock it?"_

Anna blew on her hot cup. _"Only fresh. I'm sure Alexis and I would agree on that request. No bags. Leaves."_

Lorenzo reached over Anna's shoulder with a bill of money that he laid on the counter. _"I'll take one of those green teas as well. I prefer bags. There's something about drinking nature that ain't right. Doesn't sit well with my stomach."_

Mike looked at Lorenzo. _"Do you want cream?"_

Lorenzo frowned and shook his head. _"Cream? Who puts cream in tea? Figure it out Old Man."_ He sat down and turned towards Anna at the counter. "_When you're done with high tea, we need a heart to heart Ms. Devane Scorpio Lavery Hayward 007's futuristic Bondgirl. I'm just not sure what you're calling yourself these days."_

Anna ignored Lorenzo and continued to sip her tea. _"Don't leave Mike. I enjoy your company."_

Mike laid Lorenzo's tea in front of him at the edge of the counter.

_"If this burns my tongue, Old Man, I'm suing."_

Mike grabbed a cube of ice from the bin. _"You want a cube."_

Lorenzo nodded. _"Drop it in."_

"_Baby."_ Anna mumbled.

* * *

Sam peered through the glass of the surgery room. She watched closely in a way that she never thought her heart would allow. David operated with Patrick passing the instruments and Robin taking notes. Sam longed to be down there with them.

A male voice sounded next to her. _"I bet you wish you could hold that little heart in your hands huh?"_

Sam turned to him not sure of how to respond. _"Of course." _She focused back on the surgery. _"I used to be afraid of blood."_

He leaned on the window. _"I guess you realize it's not going to jump up and bite you. You get over that fear pretty quickly."_

Sam looked over at him again. _"I'm not smart enough to be a doctor. But I'm very accurate. So I'm told. Are you a doctor?"_

He looked at her with his smoking eyes and dark hair with the strand that always managed to fall out of place to his forehead. He stretched out his hand to Sam. _"No. I wish. I'm Zander Smith."_

Sam shook his hand in awe of his face_. "Just an observer huh? This surgery made the papers."_

"_Yea."_ Zander continued to watch. _"I kind of lied."_

"_About?"_ Sam asked.

_"You really do need to make sure your target is dead once you shoot him. You never know when he'll show up again. So maybe you should be afraid of blood. It's filled with uncertainty."_


	4. Chapter 4

**12/03/06**

**4-Through Our Daughters' Hearts **

**

* * *

**From the alleyway alongside Kelly's, the wind picked up along the trail as Lorenzo followed Anna to the docks. She stopped walking and decided to watch the lake. 

"_This isn't private enough Anna."_

Anna wrapped her arms around her body and started to shiver. _"I don't like you that way."_

Lorenzo pulled his coat tight. _"Do you want my coat?"_

"_No."_

"_Trust me Dear. I won't cry if you die of the flu. Less messy for me."_

"_What do you want to say to me? You're a traitor."_ Anna cut her eyes in his direction.

"_Pot calling the kettle blackkk."_

Anna's face turned white. _"I paid my dues for my role as a double agent. You're not allowed to bring that up anymore. It's your turn."_

"_Hmmm…"_ Lorenzo hummed with tight lips. _"I am more than happy to share my coat with a fellow traitor."_

Anna pointed in his direction. _"You're responsible for an insane amount of illegal arms trading."_

_"Let's talk about trading arms. What is with you and Alexis with keeping your baby daddy's straight? Birds of a feather. Do you know your sayings as well as your nursery rhymes Anna?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

_"And you both claim memory loss. Tell your friend Alexis that's not a good enough explanation for Sam."_

"_What are you doing with Sam exactly? Is she the Brenda to your inner Luiz?"_

Lorenzo smirked at Anna. _"Were you in on that investigation too?"_

_"You bet. I know how much Brenda means to Robin."_

"_Then why didn't you save her from Luiz? Even I knew he was obsessed."_

"_It wasn't my place to get involved."_

Lorenzo stepped back and put his hand over his mouth. _"Oooh. Oh Anna. Wow. This is brilliant!"_

Anna dropped her arms to her side in shock. _"Excuse me?"_

Lorenzo grabbed his stomach and laughed. _"You killed Alexis' sister Kristina. Wait till I tell Alexis this one."_

Anna punched Lorenzo in the stomach and pushed him to the wall. _"What?!"_

Lorenzo grabbed her arm and continued to smile. _"That's right. You knew Luiz's plan. You could have saved Kristina."_

"_Kristina walked into a trap!"_ Anna grabbed Lorenzo by his coat collar. _"You bring this up to Alexis, I will skin you alive."_

_"You women tend to get physical when you're angry. I hit a nerve huh? So much blood on your hands Anna. Is that why you tend to stay away?"_

Anna pulled back her fist and aimed for Lorenzo's stomach again. He quickly whisked his body away. Her fist and body connected with the brick wall instead. Anna fell to the ground and grabbed her hand writhing in pain. Lorenzo quickly threw up his hands in innocence.

"_You really do have blood on your hands."_ He spouted off to her.

Anna got up and continued to hold tight to her hand biting her lip to keep from crying. _"Lorenzo…Dear God!"_

"_Is it broken?" _Lorenzo approached Anna still hopping around.

She sat down on the bench grabbing her hand tight. _"I'm trying…not to faint."_

_"You're getting weak Anna. You used to be able to spar with the best of them."_

Anna's eyes glassed over as she looked up at Lorenzo standing over her_. "I think there's two of you right now. That's not a good sign is it?"_

Lorenzo shook his head. "_Stars. You're seeing stars. You should really stop drinking that natural green tea. Or at least watch my hands when I reach over your shoulder. Let's go."_

* * *

Zander stopped his trek down the hospital corridor. _"Why are you following me?"_

Sam kept her distance and waited for Zander to turn to her. _"I just have a question Zander."_

"_I'm listening."_ He turned to her.

_"It's just that…I recall your name."_

Zander crossed his arms. _"Ok. You know me from somewhere?"_

"_I don't know. What did you think of the surgery?"_

Zander started to grin. _"Seeing that baby in the incubator reminded me of a little girl that's very special to me."_

Sam smiled. _"What's her name? Is she your daughter?"_

"_I can't discuss it. It was nice meeting you…" _Zander's voice trailed off. _"What is your name?"_

_"Samantha McCall. Sam."_

Zander's phone vibrated. He pulled it from its holder. The smile from his face faded as he looked at the screen. He started towards the exit. _"Maybe we'll see each other again Sam. Someone needs my help."_

* * *

Anna woke up on her back with her hands forced above her head. She wanted to scream from the pain still shooting from the injury. She noticed Lorenzo sitting in a chair leaned back against a wall. 

Lorenzo looked at his watch as Anna pulled herself up by her restraints. _"Right on time Anna."_

"_I can not believe you drugged me."_

"_I just wanted to see if I could succeed. The first sign was the shivering. The second was your terrible aim. Anna, you used to be a perfect shot."_

"_You messed up Lorenzo. For every agent in trouble, there is always another agent nearby."_

"_Where is your backup? Who is your backup?"_

Anna pulled on her chains. _"Ugh! How long are you going to keep me tied up? Till your girlfriend comes home?"_

Lorenzo laughed_. "Not long. Well. Long enough for you to tell me what the hell you want with me."_

Anna yanked on of the chains. _"Can I please be untied? It's not like I can punch you. I'm not ambidextrous and I'm certain my hand is broken."_

"_The hell you aren't. Talk. Then I'll let you go."_

Anna sat back down on the ground and dropped her arms to her side_. "We want you back."_

"_The hell you do."_

"_I'm serious Lorenzo. You were a great agent. I was sent here to get you back."_

Lorenzo sat back in his chair with a smirk. The two sat in silence until Lorenzo rose up from his chair and picked up a key from his table. He tossed it in the air and let it drop to the ground beyond Anna's reach.

_"Seriously Anna. What the hell happened to you? You would've had this key in a minute."_

Anna sighed. _"Maybe my priorities changed. You're right. I'm weak. I should give it up huh?"_

Lorenzo kneeled down to face her_. "If we call a truce right now, I think I have a clue of what you're looking for. You have a file on me and I have a file on you. We'll exchange."_

Anna slowly nodded her head in delirium. _"Hand…broken…hospital…today."_

"_Ok."_ Lorenzo grabbed the key and unlocked both sides of the chains.

Anna quickly stood up and pushed Lorenzo onto his back. She pressed her foot on his jugular. _"Are there papers to sign regarding this truce asshole?"_

Lorenzo kicked up his leg and tossed Anna to the ground. She tried to crawl to the door but Lorenzo held tight to her leg.

_"You can scream Uncle anytime Anna."_

The tussle began until they both heard a noise outside the door. Lorenzo tossed his body atop Anna's and threw his hand over her mouth.

"_Shut up."_ He whispered. _"I have no clue who it could be. She usually calls first. We're going out the window."_

Anna yanked his hand from her mouth. _"I hope to the freakin' hospital. It's broken."_

"_Baby."_ Lorenzo pushed Anna towards the windowsill.

* * *

Zander jiggled at the lock of the cabin door. He looked back and thought the coast clear. He got a running start and kicked at the front door with no budge. Zander scoped the cabin for another minute and played with the knob again. _"I hope you're ok Anna."_

Zander leaned on the door and noticed a set of headlights beam in his direction. He stood upright and relaxed his body after noticing the face come in his direction.

Sam approached Zander while fumbling in her purse_. "This is a pleasant surprise."_

"_You live here Sam?"_

"_Yea. You're not here to see me?"_

Zander grinned wide. _"Yea. I'm just glad I got it right. I'm always hit or miss with girls."_

Sam found her key and unlocked her door. _"I wish I could invite you in, but I have a roommate."_

"_Dude or Lady?"_

"_Dude."_

"_Your boyfriend?"_

"_No. But we have a rule about bringing people over."_

Zander pushed the door open. He extended his hand inside to allow Sam in before him. _"I won't stay long. What about coffee? You like coffee?"_

Sam rubbed her brow and looked inside noticing the house dark. _"I guess he's not home. You can stay for one coffee. Just one."_

Sam walked into the house with Zander at her heels. She flicked on the light and her jaw hit the ground at the chains and locks in the floor.

Zander tried to stifle a chuckle. _"Is this why you guys have that no guest rule? Which one of you is the kinky one?"_

"_I don't know where those came from…I'm in shock."_ Sam dropped her purse to the ground.

Zander pulled out his phone and checked the screen. _"She got away."_ He said to himself as Sam walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**12/05/06**

**5-Through Our Daughters' Hearts

* * *

**

"_It's good to see you Little One."_ Sonny's dimples pierced his cheeks. He looked down at Kristina looking up at him with a smile similar to his.

Sonny looked out his door and noticed Alexis making her way across the hall from her apartment. He waited_. "I'm glad you two could join me for dinner tonight. Come on in."_

Alexis and Kristina walked in and took a moment to rediscover Sonny's apartment. _"I'm glad you had the time to invite us."_

Sonny's dimples refused to disappear. _"How is it that we live across the hall from each other and never make the time?"_

"_I really can't answer that one."_ Alexis clasped her hands together_. "Looks like you're doing just fine with the female species."_

Sonny snapped his fingers. _"What does that mean?"_

"_Anna Devane?"_

"_Ha ha."_ Sonny shuffled his feet and rubbed his chin. _"I'm just trying to keep my ass out of trouble. It's just that simple. Seems like she's here for other purposes."_

"_What's on the menu?"_

Sonny rubbed his hands together_. "You don't think you're gonna just stand around and watch me slave over pots and pans do you?"_ Sonny grabbed an apron tossed over his dining room chair. _"You're at least busting suds."_

Alexis threw her body down in Sonny's armchair. _"Not today."_

Sonny's door flew open putting them both on alert. Alexis moved down in the chair while Sonny pushed Kristina behind him as he grabbed a fire poker pointing it towards the open door

"_Who is it?!"_ Sonny shouted.

Zander appeared in the doorway. _"What kind of damage are you gonna do with a stick?"_

Alexis jumped up from her slump in the chair and opened her arms to Zander. _"My boy!"_

Zander fell into Alexis' embrace. _"I'm home."_

"_You are. You are." _She sang.

Sonny put down his poker and joined the embrace while Kristina tossed her body into the gathering.

Zander dropped to the floor and grabbed Kristina into his arms_. "Your face was the last one I saw in my head before I went away Kristina."_

"_But you're back. So we can move forward right?"_ Sonny questioned.

Zander stood back up. _"Yea. Not here long. But yea."_

"_What are you going to do now that you're here?"_ Alexis asked. _"I got your letters and you didn't seem to really know your future."_

_"I didn't even know if it was gonna be safe for me to come back."_

Alexis placed her hand on Zander's face_. "I'm glad you did. Don't rush. I feel terrible about what happened with you and Nik."_

Zander pulled away_. "Can we not discuss Nik? I don't even want to see Wyndemere again. Or Emily. So don't tell her I'm around."_

"_You need protection?"_ Sonny asked.

Zander shook his head. _"No. I'm good. I'm being watched at all times. I'm safer than I've ever been."

* * *

_

David flashed his light into both of Anna's eyes. He stood back and observed her body struggling to keep a straight posture.

_"You look drugged Anna."_

Anna held up her bandaged hand. _"Is it broken?"_

"_No. Sorry. I will have no sympathy. I told you punching walls is not constructive."_ David sat down on the table next to Anna and placed his hand on her leg. _"Who was that guy you came in with?"_

"_The one that drugged me?"_

"_Do I need to call the cops?"_

Anna touched David's face. _"I am a cop. Obviously we're useless."_

Anna hopped down from the table and gathered her bag from the floor. _"How was surgery? Did Robin assist?"_

_"No. She didn't feel comfortable."_

Anna closed her eyes and threw back her head. _"I wish she would stop being uncertain."_

_"Yea. I didn't want to push her."_

_"You should have. And why did you come all the way to Port Charles for this? Do you miss me David?"_

David looked down and kicked his feet. _"I guess I had to prove myself. You know how helpless I always feel about Leora. I'm a cardiologist and I couldn't save my own kid."_

_"Leora died of complications. Not because your hands couldn't save her. Speaking of saving people, I need to go cleanse my soul. Am I being insensitive to you?"_

David focused on her. _"A little. Dad's feel pain too you know."_

Anna threw down her bag. _"Jesus Christ Superstar what do you want from me?! David, I feel your pain? I don't. I'm over her. Completely. 100."_

_"I didn't realize you could put a percentage on pain Anna. I'm moving out of the cabin and I came across the baby stuff. What should I do with it?"_

Anna's face froze.

"_Anna? You gonna answer or do you want me to call you about it?"_

"_Did you notice a stuffed lamb?"_

David's face broke into a smile. _"I sleep with it every night."_

_"I want custody of that lamb! It was her favorite toy. She held it close to her before she went into surgery. It was the last toy she touched."_

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_Are you crying Anna?"_

_"No! I'm on drugs! I have to go. Six months at my house and six months at your house or I'm suing!"_

Anna raced out the door practically knocking Robin to the floor. Robin held on to the door not sure of what hit her.

"_Is my mother ok David?"_

"_No."_ David shook his head.

* * *

Zander clasped his hands together and squeezed his eyes closed tight. _"This is how you say grace Kristina."_

Sonny picked up his fork. _"Make it short and sweet. God didn't intend for the food to get cold."_

Kristina put her hands together and started to mumble. From across the dinner table, Alexis admired Zander and Kristina_. "She really missed you."_

Zander opened his eyes. _"I missed you too Alexis."_

"_I really do feel terrible about everything."_

"_I'm fine. All is well. Maybe I'll work at Kelly's with Mike."_

Sonny cleared his throat. _"I think Mike would love that."_

Sonny's front door flew open. He dropped his fork onto his plate and wiped his mouth. _"Don't people knock anymore?!"_

Anna approached the dinner table. _"I'm sorry. I need to see Alexis."_

Zander looked back at Anna. _"Who are you?" _He asked.

"_I'm Anna Devane."_

"_How did you break your hand?"_ Zander winked at Anna.

_"I broke it because my backup agent has terrible timing. He has a lot to learn. Alexis, this is important."

* * *

_

Alexis took Anna across the hall from Sonny's to her apartment.

"_How do you live so close to him?"_ Anna questioned pointing towards PH4.

"_Please tell me you interrupted family time for a good reason?"_

_"I'm sorry Alexis."_

"_It's ok. I just don't know what's so urgent. Something happen with Sam?"_

"_I killed Kristina."_ Anna sat down in the nearest chair and waited for her reaction.

Alexis closed her eyes for a moment. _"Are you on drugs?"_

_"Recovering yes. My body feels a little fluid right now. I could probably convince myself that jumping out that window is a safe practice, but I've always been quite rational about my thought processes. I just feel euphoric."_

"_You killed Kristina how? These aren't things you joke about."_

"_I'm not joking Alexis. I've only known you for a couple days and I feel like…I don't know how I feel."_

"_You killed Kristina how? Answer the question."_

Anna looked up at Alexis. _"I wasn't the agent assigned to the case, but I was aware of Luiz's activities. I was able to get reports…"_

"_Did you know about the bombing of Sonny's warehouse before it happened?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't you stop it?"_

Anna looked to the ground_. "Because I wanted Luiz to destroy Sonny. He's a criminal Alexis."_

Alexis threw her hands in the air. _"And what?! My sister was supposed to pay?! It could've been anyone just walking past that property!"_

"_I never wanted to meet you face to face because I feel terrible about what happened."_

"_Why now Anna?"_

"_I know Mac said I wouldn't make a good friend. And he could be right. But I thought I'd give it try."_

Alexis took a deep breath. _"You really know how to end something that could've been great. Everyday I get to know you, I feel like I'm being used."_

Anna slowly nodded. _"I guess this means no sharing of a green tea and small talk about our daughters and their broken hearts?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"God Alexis. You and I are two peas in a pod. We're always looking for ways to end a good thing. I'll see you around Kelly's."_


	6. Chapter 6

**12/07/06**

**6-Through Our Daughters' Hearts

* * *

**

_"I have a package that needs your signature Agent Devane."_

Anna broke from her daydream and dropped the pencil sitting still in hand onto her pad. She noticed the UPS man standing at her desk with a box and a clipboard.

"_Can you sign Ms. Devane?"_

Anna cleared her throat. _"I'm sorry. I was elsewhere. Who is it from?"_

He looked at the label. _"A Dr. David Hayward."_

Anna signed the clipboard and accepted the package. _"Sorry Brown. I'm a little spacey."_

_"Hopefully you have a better day Ms. Devane."_

He left while Anna tore into her box. She tried to hold back the tears that flooded her eyes seeing the lamb placed carefully in a bed of tissue in the box with a note slid under its paws.

_**A year at your house and a reason for me to come and visit both of you. David.**_

Anna put down the box and covered her eyes.

"_Mom? Can I talk to you?"_

Anna moved her hands and eyed Robin at her door_. "Come in. I have something to show you."_ Anna pulled the lamb from the box and displayed it to Robin. _"This is your little sister's pet lamb. He or she doesn't have a name."_

Robin touched the lamb. _"Maybe Kristina can name it."_

"_No. She can't."_

"_Why not? I'm so excited to see you and Alexis as friends. That's really cool. Does it mean you're staying? Dad seems to think so."_

"_Alexis doesn't want to be friends and I don't blame her."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_You assume it was me?"_

Robin remained silent.

"_You're right. It was me. I admitted to Alexis that I knew about the plan that Luiz had for Sonny. I was indirectly responsible for the death of Kristina."_

"_But you didn't mean it Mom."_

_"I know Sweetheart. It doesn't matter. There are too many things coming up that make Alexis suspicious of my intentions and me. She lost a sister. And I could have prevented it."_

"_Maybe I just don't understand the whole concept. She barely knew Kristina."_

Anna touched Robin's shoulder._ "It's ok to say your mother was wrong."_

"_Is that Kristina's lamb?" _

Anna and Robin both focused their attentions on Sam standing at the door. Anna quickly put the lamb back in the box.

"_Hi Sam. I'm glad you could stop by. I need to do that questioning thing."_

"_Don't you need to spend time with Robin…"_

"_It's ok Sam. I need to help Patrick go over some procedures."_

Anna snapped her fingers_. "Speaking of helping with procedures. Robin, I hate to be that overbearing mother, but you need to take the lead. Get rid of the fear that you're going to make a mistake."_

"_I don't want to put anybody's life at risk Mom!"_

"_Then why are you a doctor? To assist Patrick?_

Sam rolled her eyes. _"You are completely out of line Anna. Robin's a great doctor. She doesn't need you to knock her ego down below what it already is."_

Robin started towards the door. _"I'm leaving. I can talk to my mother and father each for about thirty minutes before the argument begins."_

"_I'll bake you cookies tomorrow Darling!"_ Anna yelled out her door. _"As long as I can buy that doughy stuff already preformed."_ Anna mumbled to herself.

She turned to Sam. _"You think I'm a bad mother don't you? I just want to encourage her."_

Sam crossed her arms. _"At least you care I guess. Has Alexis given up on me?"_

_"She sure as hell gave up on me."_

Sam picked up the lamb from the box. _"Is this Kristina's?"_

Anna took the lamb from Sam's hands. _"No. It's my daughter Leora's."_

_"Robin told me about her. I think she might be giving up."_

Anna stared at Sam. _"On?"_

"_I don't think she wants to be a doctor anymore."_

"_She can't do that." _Anna's phone rang. She looked at the display. _"This is Alexis."_

"_Are you going to answer?"_

"_No. I do need to ask you. Actually I need to tell you that Lorenzo drugged me and tied me up in the living room. Are you aware of this?"_

Sam nodded her head with realization. _"Gotcha. No. Not aware."_

"_You should do a background check on your housemates."_

"_You love him don't you Anna?"_

"_What?!"_ Anna's phone beeped. She listened to the message_. "Alexis wants me to meet her at Wyndemere. Should I bring backup?"_

_"Good luck with that. Wyndemere is filled with secret tunnels. Many places to stuff your body when she's done with you."_

"_I appreciate the encouragement Sam. Your mother saved your ass again today. Not next time."

* * *

_

Anna opened the grand antique wooden doors and peeked inside the darkness of the room. Her eyes fixated on the lights guiding the spirals of the staircase. She slowly turned her head and found Alexis relaxed in a chair.

"_Alexis?"_

Alexis kicked her feet onto the table and watched Anna brave the trek across the room closer to her.

"_Is there a reason you called me here?"_

Alexis set up in the chair_. "Do you ever get so angry you wanna beat the hell out someone?"_

Anna showed Alexis her hand. _"Been there and done that. Except my head told me he was a brick house."_

Alexis stood up. _"Am I supposed to find that funny?"_

"_No. I really miscalculated my aim. Lorenzo Alcazar drugged me at Kelly's and led me to the docks. We proceeded to argue about the past. The argument turned to whether or not I was responsible for Kristina's death. Lorenzo has been spying on us. He figured he'd tell you about my involvement with the case to ruin us I guess."_

"_So you decided to come clean."_

"_What good did it do me? You're angry. Robin is angry. Sam is angry. I'm angry." _Anna punched her bandaged hand into her palm._ "Do you realize every bloody woman in Port Charles is angry about something and these bastards are running around laughing about it? My daughter is letting her boyfriend run the show at the hospital. She doesn't even want to be a doctor anymore. Sam is…"_

"_Sam is what?"_

"_Sam's a headstrong girl. Unfortunately it's our undoing. All of us."_ Anna touched her head. _"So strong here."_ She touched her chest. _"But not here. I'm trying to remember in what pieces of the past that I can recall someone I could truly relate to. I find Felicia."_

Alexis walked away from Anna and sat back down. _"Kristina. Down in my heart I have never felt like that before her nor after her. She frustrated the crap out of me. But she could read me like a book. She knew I was in love with Sonny."_

"_Why did you bring me here Alexis?"_

Alexis relaxed back in her chair. _"It's so cold here. I hate this place. When I married Ric, he represented home. It was Kristina, Molly, Ric, and me. That little family was home. It got cold and It just didn't work anymore. You practically live at the police station don't you? I know what it's like. I had to stop myself from putting a swing set behind my firm for Kristina to keep herself busy when I'm working."_

"_I'm guessing you an Ric are over? So that makes you a single mom?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You do what's best. You do what you can to spend that time with Kristina and Molly."_

Alexis stood up and walked over to a cabinet. She pulled out a box. "_Lorenzo Alcazar happened to creep upon me here today. Not sure how he knew I was at Wyndemere. I was just here to let Kristina and Molly watch Nik take care of Sheba. He gave this to me. Said it was for you."_ Alexis handed Anna the box_. "Something about a truce."_

_"I don't know if I can trust Lorenzo any longer."_

Alexis put her hands in the air. _"I don't want to even know what that whole relationship is all about. I guess we both have an attraction to dangerous men."_

"_You are the second person today that has put Lorenzo and me in some sort of awkward position."_

"_You want the truth Anna?"_

"_Yes. Please."_

"_My brother has swords and I wanted to joust with you and hopefully get the opportunity to stab you in the heart."_

Anna raised her brow. _"You joust? Shocking."_

Alexis threw her hands on her hips. _"Every now and then I pretend with the punching bag. It's very…"_

"_Orgasmic."_

"_That word just made me really uncomfortable. Somewhere Sonny, Lorenzo, Mac, and Robert are wetting their pants at the thought."_

Anna laughed. _"I think we should stage a duel."_

Alexis extended her hand to Anna. _"Challenge. And a truce?"_

Anna offered her undamaged hand. _"Challenge. And a truce."_


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny started to talk with his hands and decided to verbalize to Alexis rummaging through a box of photos in front of his fireplace. "What's the probability of you and I being friends? Now that Zander is home. He brought us in each other's worlds in the first place."

Sonny waited for Alexis to respond. He squinted his eyes and watched her continue to gather pictures in her hands.

"You know what I just realized?" She asked. "I have more pictures of Kristina than Molly and Sam combined." She stopped to look at him. "Obviously I cherish the gift of Kristina."

"Is that your indirect way of saying thank you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She smiled at him for a swift minute and focused back on her sorting.

Sonny kneeled down to her level. "I'd like to think that Kristina was a collaborative effort."

"I'd like to not think about it at all."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to focus on Sam. Sonny, I almost went to that girl and told her to forget I even existed."

Sonny continued to focus on her. "What made you change your mind?"

"Seeing Zander's face. Seeing him showing Kristina how to say her grace." Alexis let her eyes fall back onto her pictures. "Seeing you at the other end of the table. I guess the possibility of having a family again."

"Don't get your hopes up Alexis…"

Alexis looked up at Sonny trying to hold back her sudden disappointment. "I thought you said you wanted to be friends."

"Trust me Dear. I do. But I just don't know how long Zander's going to be here."

"How is it that you know so much about Sam and Zander? All I know is what his letters said to me. You know more don't you?"

Sonny's eyes fell to the ground. "I'll tell you this much. Zander's finally playing for a solid team. Obviously the kid is made of steel and he's got heart."

"He also has a son that he's never met. And not once has he asked about him. Forgive me for being the typical mom, but that worries me."

* * *

Zander opened the door for Anna and sat back down at his computer. "Good evening Ms. Devane." He turned back and flashed a grin.

"Are the living arrangements satisfactory?" She asked.

"Yea. Thanks for letting me stay here for a little bit."

Anna placed her hands on Zander's face. "God you are edible. Sleeping in the room next to you is going to be very difficult."

Zander laughed. "I will keep one eye open."

"How is your tracking of Sam?"

"I'm just downloading my reports right now." Zander stood up from his chair. "How about dinner tonight? You and me?"

"A date?"

"No. A meeting."

Anna dropped down onto the couch. "I was at the park. And I noticed a precious face sitting on the swings."

Zander looked up from his computer and watched Anna flipping through a magazine. "Where you going with this Anna?"

"Your son. Cameron. You asked that someone watch over him."

"I didn't realize that someone was gonna be you. You don't need to get involved with my personal life Anna."

"I just wanted to check for you. He has your eyes. I'm just saying. I didn't stay long. I talked to Elizabeth for a bit…"

Zander jumped up. "Did you tell her I was here?"

"Calm down Zander. People are gonna know eventually. But no, I didn't tell her you were here."

"Anna…" He raised his voice.

Robin walked in and realized the uncomfortable silence filling the room. "I guess I came at a bad time?"

Zander stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on Anna.

"Hello Dear." Anna moved over and made room for Robin to sit. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you gonna introduce me to your friend Mom?" Robin pointed towards Zander.

"Oh. Robin this is Zander Smith. Zander, this is Robin."

"Hey Robin. I watched your surgery yesterday."

"Patrick's surgery." Anna said as she cleared off the coffee table.

"Can we get over it Mom? I thought you were making me cookies today?"

Anna dropped the books to the table. "No. I lied. That was just to get you over here. You don't really enjoy cookies do you Dear?"

"I guess not."

Anna stood up and noticed Robin's face. "Do not give me that look Robin Scorpio!"

Zander sat down. "You better get to baking Anna. She don't look happy. And I happen to need a cookie myself since you took my heart and stomped on it."

Zander and Robin both put on forced frowns for Anna.

"This is why I never related to children. You're all con artists. I guess I have to go to the store."

"Mom; eggs, milk, butter…"

Zander reclined in his chair. "Don't forget flour. Robin's my kind of girl. She likes her cookies from scratch."

* * *

Sonny handed Alexis a mug. "I promise I didn't make this coffee better than you. I like more complicated recipes."

Alexis tried to hold back her smile by burying her lips in her mug. "I promise I won't enjoy it."

"I wouldn't get involved in Zander's choices as a father."

"Do you agree with him?" Alexis asked.

"No. I don't want to get involved either. If visions of sticking it to Ric are dancing in your head Alexis, let it go."

"This has nothing to do with Ric."

"Well he did take on the responsibility of Cameron. And with Zander back, I highly doubt Ric's gonna pass up the opportunity to pretend like he's cared about the kid all along."

* * *

A hand grabbed Anna across her waist and another one gripped tight across her mouth. She struggled to free herself but the chokehold knocked her out cold onto the ground.

She woke up staring face to face with the lamb. "Where am I?" She questioned. Anna pulled up her body and looked around the room.

"Anna. We went over this. You really need to watch your back." Lorenzo fell back down into his chair.

Anna fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her body. "What now?"

Lorenzo grabbed the box and tossed it onto the bed next to her. "You never opened it. Why?"

"I thought it was gonna blow up in my face."

"Open it damn it! I don't have time for these games Anna." He grasped his hands into balled fists ready to pound something.

Anna tried to sit up but the pain in her neck forced her back down. Lorenzo gave up and grabbed the box ripping it to pieces. He yanked out a picture and threw it at her. She finally sat up and took a look at the picture.

"Why are you giving me a picture of Robin?"

"Flip it over."

Anna laid back and flipped the picture over. "I don't understand. It's a year before Robin was even born. So you gave me a misdated picture of my daughter?"

"She's your daughter yes. But she's not Robin."

Anna shot up from the bed and studied the picture. "Where did you get this?"

"I traveled to Sicily. You owe me plane fare."

"Why did you give me this? You hate me."

"Oh. Don't think this is an act of kindness. You're gonna pay Anna. This is all you're getting from me."

"A picture of my daughter?! That's it?!" Anna raced over to Lorenzo and grabbed his arm. "You have to help me find her!"

"No." Lorenzo pulled his arm from her grip. "You should suffer for leaving your child behind. That picture will remind you of all you lost and all you keep losing. I hate to be insensitive Anna, but do you realize that Robin's gonna die one day and you'll officially lose all of your daughters? That's unfortunate for you."

"If I weren't attempting to control my anger, I'd bash your head in." Alexis spoke with fury through her teeth

Lorenzo moved his body from her reach. "That won't find missing daughter #1. Bash all you want Anna."

* * *

"So you're on the cocktail?" Zander asked.

Robin's face started to turn blush. "Yea."

"How's that working for you? I'm sorry if I'm prying."

Robin moved closer to Zander. "It's ok. You seem sincere."

"I'm intrigued. Yea. Your mom talks about you all the time. She gets this glow in her eyes when she says your name."

"It seems like when she's around she wants to dictate what I should and should not do."

"Well I think she's afraid you're going to sell yourself short. Anna is something fierce."

"Is your mom still around?"

Zander laughed. "Yes. Well no. Yea. She's something fierce too. Alexis Davis. She's like a mom."

* * *

"You don't have to go." Sonny positioned his body against his doorframe and watched Alexis walk across the hall to her apartment. "I do enjoy your company. I like to argue with you and stuff like that…" He looked down not sure what else to say.

Alexis turned from him embarrassed for the both of them. She tried to open her door but the lock refused to release and let her in. Sonny stood by and watched her from afar.

"You still having trouble with that lock?" He grinned.

Alexis continued to fight with her door. "You're a terrible landlord. And cheap." She kicked the door and turned back to him with her face filled with desperation. "Can you help?"

Sonny quickly raced over and worked on her door.

Alexis leaned on the wall and waited. "I half expected to see a red cape flying behind you when I asked for your help."

Sonny pushed her door open and placed the key in her hand. "Have a good evening Ms. Lansing."

Alexis held her breath before she went inside. "Refrain from calling me Ms. Lansing. It's Davis to you." She slammed the door in his face.

Sonny strolled back over to his apartment. "I'm not cheap Ms. Davis! I just look forward to coming to your rescue!"


	8. Chapter 8

Anna rushed through the door of her apartment to Zander and Robin waiting patiently for her in the kitchen.

_"I didn't make it to the store."_ She stated in a hurried tone. _"I'm sorry."_ Anna shifted her body side to side hoping to not be obviously nervous.

Zander stood up from the table realizing something wrong. _"What happened Anna? It took you forever."_

_"There's so much that I want to explain but I can't in front of Robin."_

Robin stood up from the table. _"I'll go Mom…"_

Anna grabbed Robin from walking towards the door. _"Don't go. It's just too complicated."_ Anna looked at Zander. _"You didn't understand my concern for you and Cameron."_ She focused back on Robin_. "You don't get why I'm so aggressive with you and your decisions. I just have a lot of regrets and I care about both of you immensely."_

Robin face fell confused. _"Mom you were supposed to go to the store for milk, eggs, and butter—not a realization…"_

_"And flour."_ Zander interjected. _"Did Lorenzo get in your way again?"_

_"What's this about Lorenzo?"_ Robin questioned.

Anna pulled the picture from her coat pocket and handed it to Zander. _"You haven't come close to your true test as an agent."_

Zander studied the picture of the little girl. _"Who is this?"_

_"One thing that's important when you take the oath of a secret agent is helping out your fellow agent when they need it. I need you to help me find my daughter Zander."_

Robin and Zander both stared at Anna speechless.

* * *

In the restaurant, Lorenzo watched Alexis sharing dinner with Mac. He stood up and approached them. Mac and Alexis both gave Lorenzo their attention.

_"I see you get around Alexis." _

Mac stood up and put himself near Lorenzo's face. _"Go away. Leave Alexis and Anna alone."_

_"Is this a date Alexis?"_ Lorenzo asked.

Alexis continued to eat her meal.

_"I'm not kidding Lorenzo. I'm going to have you hauled out of here."_ Mac threatened.

Sam showed up and stood by Lorenzo's side. _"We have reservations so we have a right be here Mac."_

Alexis' jaw dropped at Sam affirming her stance with Lorenzo_. "Sam? What is going on with you and Lorenzo?"_ Alexis waited for a response but was met with silence. She tossed her napkin onto the table and grabbed Sam's hand dragging her to another part of the restaurant. _"Samantha whatever your middle name is Davis!"_

_"Did you just call me Davis?"_ Sam crossed her arms. _"When did you start seeing me as Davis? My last name is McCall."_

Alexis swallowed hard. _"I'm sorry. I am just used to that whole stern calling my children by their formal names thing when I'm frustrated. Whether we like it or not, we are something to each other. We both need time. It's only fair."_

Sam uncrossed her arms. _"No it's not fair Alexis. I didn't ask to be brought into this world."_

Alexis moved in closer to Sam. _"Say the words and I will pull you out of this world. I explained to you what happened to me. I lost my memory Sam. I could spend all the money in the world to try to remember how you came into my life, but I don't think it would matter. You probably wouldn't believe my story. And considering my past, I probably wouldn't believe it either."

* * *

_

Anna started to pace the kitchen. She watched Robin hoping for more from her mother.

Zander stuffed the picture in his pocket and grabbed his coat thrown across the chair. _"I'm going to the…"_

_"You don't have to leave Zander."_ Anna continued to pace.

He looked at Robin noticing her eyes well with tears. _"I think you owe Robin a serious explanation."_

Zander quickly left the kitchen while Anna took a deep breath.

_"Darling…"_

_"Don't Darling me Mother! When you say you're looking for your daughter, does that mean I'm not your daughter? Like what does that mean? Who says something like that and then neglects to dismiss a stranger from the room?"_

_"Zander is not a stranger…"_

Robin groaned and tossed her hands into the air. _"You're avoiding again! Just answer the first question yes or no. Am I not your daughter?"_

_"Of course you are Dar…I mean Robin…"_

Robin grabbed her mother's arm to make her focus. _"No. Am I your biological daughter?"_

Anna pulled herself from Robin. _"Yes. You are. If you don't believe me, I'll do a test to prove myself to you. You are one hundred percent Anna Devane. Screw your father."_ Anna touched Robin's face. _"Ok maybe you have his chin." _Anna smiled. _"No. You're me without the accent which is unfortunate that you didn't gain that from either of us. It was perhaps your upbringing."_

_"You ramble when you're nervous."_ Robin wiped her tears. _"So do I."_

Anna shoved her index finger in her mouth. _"You are mine Darling I swear. It's quite complicated. I don't even know where to begin."_

_"How old is this daughter?" _

_"I'd say a year or so before you. No you weren't the first. But you're obviously the most precious because you're here now."

* * *

_

Alexis pulled Sam to sit with her at a table. _"You are lucky to be here in this world Sport."_

_"Sport?"_ Sam questioned.

_"Scout?"_ Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

_"I guess that's better than whore."_

_"I would never resort to name-calling Sam. I want a relationship with you. Even if you are sleeping with Lorenzo."_

Sam's eyes grew wide. _"I'm not sleeping with Lorenzo."_

Lorenzo made his presence known at the table by clearing his throat. _"You don't need to explain us to her Sam."_

Alexis stood up. _"Oh my god! You came in here and asked me if Mac and I were on a date and now you don't think I'm entitled to pry where my own child is concerned."_

Lorenzo was snatched away and slammed against the bar by Zander.

_"Leave Alexis alone!"_ Zander shouted loud enough to draw onlookers in the dining area.

Alexis rushed over to Zander and pulled him away. _"He's not worth it. Let him go. I'm not afraid of him."_

_"It's not just you Alexis. He's after Anna too."_ Zander made sure his voice reached Lorenzo brushing off his clothes in the distance.

Mac walked over. _"This was a hell of a date."_

_"I'm so sorry Mac. Rain check?"_

_"I'm not leaving until I walk you to your door."_

_"I can take her home Mac."_ Zander interjected.

Alexis touched her face. _"I'm so touched by the love I feel right now. And somewhere back at my apartment, Sonny Corinthos is waiting to fumble with my lock."_

Zander clicked his tongue. _"Listen Alexis. You are Sonny are like family, but I don't need to know what you do in your bedroom."_

Mac raised his hand. _"I'm going to ditto that and let Zander take you home cause I don't need to see it either."

* * *

_

Anna finally settled down with Robin on the couch.

_"You know how complicated my life was after Robert. It was crazier before."_

Robin laid her head back on the couch and watched her mother. _"Why didn't you look for her?"_

_"No one understands me. You know why David and I didn't work?"_

Robin pulled up her head. _"Is this applicable Mom or are you avoiding again?"_

Anna rested her hand on Robin's knee_. "Listen to me. David so badly wanted to have a child. I didn't want that."_

_"What woman doesn't want a child?"_

_"One that keeps losing."_ Anna tried to catch a single tear from streaming down her face. _"Sorry, but I'm not one to cry. If my hindsight and fears could have withstood David's need for children, we both could have prevented the heartbreak that would follow."_

_"I thought you said you let Leora go?"_

Anna's face turned to frustration. _"I'm just so bloody angry at him."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was right. This has happened before with Duke and my miscarriage. Not as painful, but a loss is a loss. I just saw it all as a sign that I should never be a mother. The day I handed Kristina her lamb, I just wanted to pick her up and squeeze her as if she was my own. But I just feared that I'd drop her and break her."_

_"I didn't realize you had fears like that."_

Anna laughed softly. _"Oh God. You don't know just how helpless I feel in the presence of a child. I can beat up big, bad boys but I couldn't hold a baby if I tried. It's quite embarrassing."_

_"You wanna try?"_ Robin grinned.

_"No. I don't"_

Robin took Anna's hand. _"I have access to soo many cute babies. It's not too late Mom. We can go to GH. I don't want you to be afraid. I bet that's why you never searched for either of us?"_

_"I'm so very sorry. I just didn't know how to explain Robert to you then. You didn't need me. Just like I don't think your sister needs me either."_

_"Can I assume you couldn't pick this daughter out in a line up?"_

_"Darling if she's in a line up, I don't know that I'd want her."

* * *

_

Alexis and Zander stepped off the elevator. He followed her to her door where she stopped short and turned to look at him.

_"Excuse me Young Man."_

Zander ran his fingers through his hair too long to keep it from his eyes. _"Yes M'am."_

_"You know Anna Devane don't you?"_

_"How do you figure?"_

_"In the restaurant you made a comment or shouted a comment that Lorenzo is after Anna. Why would you care unless you know her? What are you up to Son?"_

Sonny walked over to them standing by Alexis' door. _"Back off Alexis!"_

_"Are you here to pick my lock? Or just being nosy?"_

Zander slammed his hands on his ears. _"If you guys are going to mate, I can go."_

Alexis threw her keys at Sonny. _"There will be no mating until I get answers. Now get to picking."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"My mother called me Scout!"_ Sam laid body back on her bed and steered her voice towards Lorenzo in the hall.

He leaned on her door. _"I'm very happy for you." _He walked away.

Sam sat up. _"Do you know what that means?!"_

_"No!"_ Lorenzo shouted from the other room.

_"It means I have a nickname! I always wanted to know what my mother would have called me."_

Lorenzo stepped into the room. _"Must we get sentimental? I'm glad you're happy Sam. You need to get to the shooting range."_

Sam jumped from the bed and grabbed Lorenzo's shirt_. "Please hang out. You're always complaining that I don't act more like a human-being. Did Zander embarrass you?"_

_"I just want Anna gone. Her flunky can go with her."_

_"Why? I don't understand Lorenzo. Let her live."_

_"Sam, if you don't shoot and kill Anna, I'll get somebody else to do it."

* * *

_

Robin raced ahead of Anna into GH and realized her mother was far behind. 

_"Mom! Hurry up!"_

Anna sped up her walk. _"I'm coming."_

Robin spotted Patrick standing at the nurses' station.

_"Hey Patrick. Are there any babies awake?"_

Patrick smiled. _"You want to do a feeding or something?"_

_"Well. Not really."_

Anna made it next to Robin at the counter. _"She wants to loan me a baby. So I can get over my fear of children."_

Patrick laughed. _"You're afraid of children?"_

_"I'm always privy to the most awkward of conversations."_ Robert stepped up to the counter. _"Trouble holding a spewer Luv?"_

_"A spewer? You call babies spewers?"_ Robin asked.

_"They do that thing where stuff spews from both ends. I don't blame Anna's fear. She has quite a nice wardrobe."_ Robert winked at Anna.

_"Robin, can I please speak to my sperm donor momentarily? Call me when a baby is available."_

_"Just don't kick him Mom."_

Anna eyed Robert. _"I'll try not to but he is due."_

Robin and Patrick left Anna and Robert alone at the counter.

_"I'm putting on my serious face now Anna. What's going on? I've never seen you this nervous before in my life. Can't hold a baby? Where is all of this coming from?"_

_"I never had therapy."_

_"Be straight with me."_

Anna looked away from Robert. _"There's still love in my heart for you."_

_"Mine too."_ Robert patted his chest. _"I won't pry. I'll just wait for you to volunteer the information."_

_"That's best. Thank you for your patience Robert."_

Robert looked down the hall at Robin coming towards them holding a child in her arms. _"Looks like Robin came through in a pinch."_

_"Mom, we're in luck. I found the perfect child."_

Anna studied the baby. _"I can't. She seems very peaceful with you."_

_"I delivered this little girl— Molly Lansing."

* * *

_

Alexis slammed the door in Sonny's face with a whirl of her body and focused her attention on Zander. She noticed her phone vibrating on the table but she ignored it. 

_"Nothing is going to get you out of answering my questions."_

_"I have some questions of my own Alexis. What happened to you and Ric?"_ Zander asked.

_"He cheated with a woman named Reese. And I played the till death do us part role far too long especially when he started to blame his actions on my inability to love. When I hugged you, do you think I did that because it was an obligation?"_

Zander shook his head. _"No. You did it out of love. But Ric wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass."_ Zander pulled the picture from his pocket and laid it on Alexis' coffee table.

Alexis stared at the picture. _"Where did you get that picture?"_

Zander looked down realizing what he pulled from his pocket and picked it back up. _"Oh. I thought it was a note I wrote earlier."_

Alexis took the picture from Zander. _"No. This is mine."_

Zander's heart started to pound. _"Uh. No it's not. It came from my pocket."_

_"Then how did you get it? I swear I had this picture over at Sonny's apartment. It's Sam as a little girl."

* * *

_

Anna slowly took Molly into her arms. _"Why is she here?"_

_"Nik brought her in for an ear infection. I'm supposed to meet him at Wyndemere for dinner later."_

Anna held Molly away from her.

_"Mom! Hold her properly."_

_"I just don't know that I can."_

_"You'll do fine Anna." _Robert chimed in.

Robin's beeper went off. _"Ok. I have a test for you. I have to meet with a patient for a couple minutes. You and Molly can hang out."_

_"Oh. No. There will be no hanging out. It's dangerous Robin."_

Robin left them without another word. Anna looked to Robert for assistance. _"Are you going to stay?"_

_"No Luv. You'll be fine."_ He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Anna stared at Molly still calm and quiet in her arms. _"Oh well. This isn't so bad I guess. We'll just use indoor voices and we'll be fine."

* * *

_

Alexis pointed at the picture. "_Yes. This is Sam. I was sorting pictures at Sonny's apartment and this one must've slipped out."_

_"Can I keep it?"_ Zander asked.

Alexis furrowed her brow. _"Excuse me? Why?"_

_"I…"_ Zander's eyes fell to the ground. _"I think I'm falling in love with Sam."

* * *

_

Lorenzo noticed a message from Sam on his phone saying she'd made it to the range safely. He closed his phone and spotted Anna with Molly through the glass of the waiting room door. He was hesitant but he went ahead and walked into the room. 

Anna held Molly tight and tried to move someplace with more of an audience, but he cornered her before she could make it out of the room.

_"Please Lorenzo. I'm with child."_

Lorenzo chuckled. _"I hope it's not mine."_

_"You know what I meant. Go away."_

_"Alexis is a damn fool if she entrusted you with her child. Does she not know about your body count of innocent bystanders?"_

Anna's hands started to shake but she held tight to Molly. _"I can't do anything about a shooter that misses their target."_

Lorenzo opened his phone and pushed it in Anna's direction. _"How about we call Ryan Lavery and make a heartless statement such as that to him? Or anyone that's lost someone because the bullet was meant for you."_

_"I'm not going to let you do this Lorenzo…I've paid dearly for my mistakes. I still am."

* * *

_

Alexis walked circles around Zander. _"Alright. This keeps getting better. You and Sonny are plotting together aren't you? Please tell me you're not involved in the mob."_

Zander looked back at Alexis standing behind him. _"I can't tell you anything for your own safety Alexis. I'm not being cryptic to hurt you."_

_"I think I know why you're here Zander. And I'm so happy for you. I know what it was like when Courtney and Jason framed you for killing that cop. It broke my heart in pieces when I realized you were innocent. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you."_

_"Alexis don't do this. Don't reflect on the past. I had two options—continue to be a whipping boy or be a sell out. Ric was on me hard about giving up Cameron. Nik…" _Zander cleared his throat.

Alexis placed her hand on Zander's shoulder_. "Nik what? I know everything, but I don't know how you felt."_

_"Nik took away the most precious person in my life other than Cameron."_ Zander started to cry, but he quickly wiped his tears away. _"And you continued to love Nik. And married Ric. Trust me. I was livid when I heard you married Ric. Could not believe it."_

_"We're all allowed to make mistakes right? When I got your first letter, I thanked God that you were still alive and the first person that you chose to contact was me."_

_"I know sometimes it's hard to believe in me Alexis. But I've changed for the best I think. I found out some things about myself."_

Alexis sat down and beckoned Zander to sit with her. _"Sit with me. What did you find out?"_

Zander took a seat. _"I'll give you the biggest one. Cameron Lewis wasn't my father."

* * *

_

Lorenzo and Anna's banter continued until Ric Lansing slipped into the room demanding their attentions with his knock on the waiting room door.

_"This is a very questionable picture_." Ric's eyes shifted from Lorenzo to Anna holding Molly. _"Why does Anna Devane have my child? And why is she chatting it up with you Lorenzo? I'd like some explanations. And I'd like to have my daughter as well."_

Anna moved behind Lorenzo_. "No. You can't have her. I was told by her mother not to let her leave my sight."_

Lorenzo grinned at Ric. _"She's right. I heard the instructions from Alexis. She'd be really mad if she came back and her kid was gone."_

Anna almost jumped back in shock of Lorenzo's defense.

_'This is unbelievable."_ Ric shook his head_. "I just stopped by here to see Elizabeth. I happened to see Anna walk in this room with my daughter. And then I saw you come in here."_ He pointed at Lorenzo. _"Where is Alexis? This is perfect for me considering we're both filing for full custody of Molly."_

Lorenzo nudged Ric away from Anna. _"And this is the very reason why you can't have Molly."

* * *

_

Alexis waited for Zander to give her more. _"Hello? Explain."_

_"Don't get me wrong. Cameron took me in, but apparently I was given away as a baby. I guess I should be grateful to him for allowing me to be his charity case, but that soon went sour. All my life I've felt like a charity case."_

Alexis took her hand and smoothed Zander's hair. _"People don't do things for Alexander Smith out of obligation. They do it out of love. There is something about you…Do you know that you were the first person that made me realize maybe I could consider being someone's mother. I hated the idea of children."_

Zander closed his eyes savoring Alexis hand on his head_. "I have to laugh because this issue just came up with someone else earlier."_

_"You should have seen me with Brooke Lynn. I think children can sense fear because she knew I was having no part of it. She screamed her head off. Lois came running thinking I was killing her child. I got nervous because I wanted to impress Ned, but Brooke Lynn couldn't stand me."_

Zander laughed. _"And then came me?"_

_"Then came you. What an uphill battle you were. Do you care to know who your family is?"_

_"One day. I've got priorities at the moment. I know if I snapped my fingers, there is someone that would be willing to help me find out who gave me away, but some things are better left alone. Can I have that picture?"_

Alexis grabbed the picture from the table and handed it to Zander. _"I really hope you make her happy. If you ever find your mother and father, would you please give them a chance? You don't know what circumstances led them to give you up."_

Zander nodded. _"I will."

* * *

_

Ric bit his lip and continued to watch Anna refusing to give him Molly with Lorenzo acting as the barrier between them. 

_"I have a suggestion Ric. I will see to it that Anna and Molly reach their destination safely. And I will pass on the message to Alexis that you wish to take her child and use anything you can find against her."_

_"I don't want to make a scene with Molly here so I'll go. I'll call Alexis later."_ Ric left the room.

_"Am I dreaming? Did you just defend us?"_ Anna asked.

_"I hate Ric more than I hate you. I plan to rectify my situation with him at a later date. I hope Molly doesn't get too attached to her father."_

_"Are you going to have Ric killed?"_

_"I'm not sharing my personal or my professional life with you Anna. Excuse me."_

Lorenzo left Anna and Molly alone in the room again. She noticed the baby engrossed with playing with a necklace that hung from her neck.

_"You like the necklace? It was given to me by Robin's grandmother. And I'd like to thank Robin and you for giving me some of my confidence back today. We hit a rough patch, but I guess that's what motherhood is all about. How else would we learn how to do it better next time?" _


	10. Chapter 10

Bullets flew before Zander's eyes. Before he took the job as a secret agent, he told Z, head of the organization, that he was ok for duty. Anna had recommended therapy before his final paperwork went through, but Zander resisted.

His heart palpitated remembering Sam's face amidst the rain of fire drawn in his direction the night everyone thought Alexander Smith took his last breath. He tried to focus on Emily, but his heart ached at the betrayal that surrounded him. _I can't believe Sam almost killed me._ _And Emily broke my heart._ He thought to himself as he ducked behind Sam's stall at the barrage of her practice shoots.

He slammed his body onto the door in fear. The movement startled Sam and forced her to drop her rifle. She yanked the protective gear from her eyes and ears as she crept towards the door. _"Who's out there?!"_ Sam flung the door open and found Zander passed out on the ground. She kneeled over his body and touched his face wet with sweat. _"Oh God Zander. What happened to you?"

* * *

_

Alexis opened the door to Anna's office and flipped on the light. She walked over to the desk and found a file with Ric Lansing's name typed across.

_"Are you here to see me Alexis?" _

Alexis practically jumped from her skin and sat down at Anna's desk. Anna walked in and closed her door.

_"Is there something wrong?" _

Alexis picked up the file from Anna's desk. _"I got a call from my ex-husband stating that I need to keep his daughter away from sketchy individuals? What does that mean?"_

Anna slipped down in the chair. _"Ric saw me holding Molly and freaked out. Lorenzo defended me."_

_"Greattt."_ Alexis threw back her head. _"That's all I need. Why do you have Ric's file?"_

_"Hopefully to help you. If I can find anything questionable in Ric's past, that'll be of great help to you. Right?"_

_"No. I'm playing by the book. Ric's past has nothing to do with now. But I appreciate your help."_ Alexis got up from the desk and started towards the door.

_"How are Molly's ears?"_

_"Better. Nik forgets how windy the stables can be at night. She is enamored by Sheba."_

Anna turned away from Alexis and grabbed Ric's file from her desk.

_"I appreciate you for protecting Molly, Anna. Thanks."_

_"I can't bring Kristina back, but I'd like to try to make amends to you in whatever small ways thatI can."_

Alexis flashed a weak smile. _"Just don't get Zander killed."

* * *

_

Zander's fever rose high. He was too weak to walk on his own so he gave in to leaning on Sam in route to her car. As soon as his body hit the backseat, he fell asleep but his discomfort came again when Sam took his hand to pull him out of the car at their destination. 

_"Just a minute."_ He muttered to her. _"I can do it alone. You're going to kill me."_

Sam looked around the area starting to dusk and smell of the freshness of a new day. She rubbed her eyes exhausted from trying to catch up at the range. She watched Zander steady his body on her backseat. She started to remember the night he almost died.

She didn't want to be apart of the plot to get rid of Zander, but it was the beginning of the biggest secret she hoped she could convince Jason to keep. He came to her to get Courtney out of a bind after he realized that Faith had killed the wrong Sam the Hit-Woman. The real Sam chickened out realizing she was no match for attempting a hit on Jason Morgan. She decided to align instead.

Sam McCall's reason for stepping foot in Port Charles was to complete a job that Jason's hands refused to touch out of loyalty to Sonny. Jason knew Sonny would never condone the killing of Zander Smith especially considering the last time he beat the boy to a bloody pulp drew the wrath of Alexis Davis.

Jason paid Sam a heavy sum after he found out the plan for a shootout with Zander. He made sure she had all the necessary equipment to fit in with the rest firing their bullets in the helpless boy's direction.

She was certain her bullet hit him first. She watched it pierce his chest, but she chickened out again and ran away from the scene of the crime uncertain that he was dead. She raced through the woods hearing the shots continue to fire until her body slammed into that of Lorenzo Alcazar. They both heard the pounding of feet in the direction from where Sam came. She was sure someone saw her unmasked—possibly Ric. Lorenzo promised to protect her from any probable implications in the murder of Alexander Smith.

Sam's eyes met Zander's as they both began to realize where they had met before.

_"Are you sure you don't need my help?"_

Zander quietly said a prayer and hoped he didn't corner himself into a trap. He pulled himself up onto his feet but fell back onto the car. Sam rushed to him and threw his arm around her neck.

_"I've got you."_ Sam's shaky hands held tight to Zander's arm around her neck. _"We're almost at the door."_

_"I can't stay. I don't want to die."_ Zander's voice was lined with tears.

_"You just had a bad night. You're not going to die." _Sam sighed wishing he'd stop reminding her of the past.

They made it to the front. He quieted down as she unlocked the door. The darkness of the inside of the cabin made Zander's stomach turn but Sam wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him from tumbling over.

_"You're pretty strong." _He tried to pretend to be alert.

_"I am. My room is close."_ She continued to lead him down the hall towards her room.

She kicked her door open still needing both arms to keep him on his feet. He pulled from her and tossed himself onto her bed. He curled his body up tight as he shivered uncontrollably.

_"I don't know what's wrong."_ He tried to talk through the chatter of his teeth.

Sam crawled onto the bed and touched his face. _"I can call Robin. She'd come over."_

Zander turned over onto his back and looked up at her hovering over him. _"No don't. I just need a moment to recover." _

Sam started to remove his jacket, but he pushed her hand away. _"Don't touch me. I just need you to go."_ He was barely able to get the words out.

Sam remained by his side watching him struggle to stay awake. She wanted so badly to curl her body next to his but she respected his need for space. His eyes refused to relax.

_"You can sleep Zander. I'm not going to hurt you."_

He rolled himself out of his jacket and threw it to the ground. His body grew cold again but he was determined to make her remember. He sat up and ripped open his shirt pointing to a scar on his chest.

_"Did you do this?"_ He asked still not sure if he was really alive or fighting through a nightmare.

Sam stared at him not sure of what to say next. _"You're alive right? That's all that matters."_

_"Who's your next victim?"_

Sam moved off the bed. _"You should really get some rest. Lock the door. I'll be in the living room. Lorenzo doesn't have to know you're here."_

Sam walked towards the door but Zander leaped from the bed and pinned her body against it slamming it shut.

_"Are you better?"_ She asked as she studied his shirtless body.

_"Not even close."_

Sam felt Zander's hand cradle her waist.

_"Yes. I shot you. That's all I'll tell you. It was nothing against you. It was my job."_

Zander moved in closer to her. _"Whose orders?"_

Sam grew nervous from the warmth of his hands on the small of her back. _"Ric Lansing. He paid me to kill you."

* * *

_

Alexis jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around her body. She yanked at her gloves and waited patiently on the docks for the ferry to take her to Wyndemere. She did a double take when she spotted someone come her way through the fog.

_"Is that who I think it is?"_

_"Good Morning Natasha."_ Luke appeared in the clear. _"You need me."_

Alexis couldn't hold back her emotion. The tears poured from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and held tight. _"I need you to help me remember."_

_"There's nothing a little Scotch and a game of poker can't take care of Little Darling."_

Alexis continued to hold him tight. _"Thank you. You know soo much about my past. I don't know what's real and what's not anymore."_

_"I'm here for you Natasha."

* * *

_

Zander pulled back from Sam. _"You're a liar. Maybe only half of a liar but a liar nevertheless."_

_"Why don't you believe me?"_

_"Lorenzo put you up to it didn't he?"_

Sam frantically shook her head. _"No. No way. He had nothing to do with it. I swear Zander. It was all Ric."_

Zander shoved his hands in his pockets and felt around one for the picture. He pulled it from his pocket and took a look at it.

_"What's that picture? The little girl you were so worried about?"_

Zander put it back in his pocket. _"Don't pretend to care Sam. I almost died. There was that chance I'd never meet my son. He won't even know who I am because I wasn't even here when he was born. I'm nothing to him."_

_"But Ric…"_

_"Screw Ric! You're the one that shot me! Not Ric!" _Zander sat down on the bed starting to feel weak again. _"I just have moments that I don't feel well. And staring at the woman that almost killed me doesn't help."

* * *

_

_"Did I interrupt something?"_ Emily watched Alexis quickly break away from Luke. _"I'm sorry. I was just going back to Wyndemere."_

Alexis wiped her eyes and faced Emily. _"And I'm going with you."_

_"Please do. I heard through the grapevine that Nik got Molly a special gift."_

Luke twirled his finger around his ear. _"Whoptido! Good Ole Nik always grandstanding."_

Alexis punched Luke's arm. _"He loves his cousins."_

Emily slid her arm in Luke's. _"You know you're dying to see the surprise."_

Luke pulled from Emily and bowed to her. _"There is a glass of Whiskey calling my name." _He tipped his hat to Alexis. _"Natasha, you know where to find me."_

Luke walked away. Emily observed Alexis' face.

_"Have you been crying Alexis?"_

Alexis wiped her eyes. _"No. It's cold out here. I'm fine."_

_"Ok. You can tell me you know?"_

Alexis tried to hold back. _"Zander's here."_

Emily's jaw dropped. _"He's alive."_

_"Yes. And he's in love with Sam. I just thought you should know."_


	11. Chapter 11

Luke cradled the brand new set of playing cards in his hands. He stared Sonny in the eye and took a puff of his cigar.

_"Ready Corinthos?"_

_"Divi it up."_

_"One fish. Two fish. Three fish. Four. Five fish. Six fish. Seven fish. More_." Luke's smile beamed.

Sonny took up his cards and licked his lips. _"Go Fish? I think you're drunk."_

_"Very."_

Luke's door flew open and Alexis stepped in. _"Any Scotch left?"_ She asked.

Sonny put down his cards and grabbed a glass filling it till Alexis nudged his arm.

_"Not too much. Not trying to get drunk here."_ She took the Scotch and gulped it down.

_"Take it slow. It's not water."_ Sonny nudged her back.

She threw herself down in the chair next to Sonny. _"Do I get cards too?"_

Luke dealt her a hand. _"You want a cigar? We can go all out if you want."_

Alexis squinted her eyes at Sonny. _"Would you tell?"_

Sonny shook his head. _"I don't even know you're here."

* * *

_

Anna waited impatiently at her apartment. She heard a noise and jumped up to look outside her door realizing it was a tree beating on the window. She sat back down and picked up a magazine. Someone knocked on her door. She shot up and went to open it.

_"It obviously can't be Lorenzo. He never knocks." _Anna opened the door and threw her hand on her mouth. _"Brenda!"_

Brenda threw open her arms. _"Zander called? He said to meet him here?"_

Anna pulled Brenda inside. _"I have been waiting here sick for him. Where is he?"_

_"He didn't say. He ordered some information. I did the best I could."_ Brenda went back out and picked up a box from the front and brought it into the apartment. _"I took a trip to Venezuela and cleaned out the suite that Luiz used as our home."_

_"Why?"_ Anna looked perplexed. "_Luiz is dead."_

_"Ric Lansing worked for Luiz." _

_"Well this is odd. I haven't seen or heard from that kid in a solid day. How would he know I needed info on Ric?"_

Brenda started to unpack the box. Anna watched her lay a folded blue baby blanket onto the counter.

_"Hey. Luiz had a son?"_

Brenda stopped unpacking. _"No. He had a daughter. Sage. So I later found out."_

Anna ran her finger across the initials. _"RAA? Was Sage her first name?"_

_"As far as I could check. You and Zander really need to be straight with me on what you're looking for."  
_

_"How long can I borrow you?"_ Anna asked.

Zander walked through the door. Anna threw her arms around him.

_"I was worried sick about you Kid!"_

_"I'm fine Anna."_ Zander pulled off his jacket and dropped it to the ground. _"Hey Brenda. What did you bring for me?"_

_"As I just told Anna, you need to explain to me what you're looking for."_

Zander rested his hands on his waist. _"I don't really know."_

_"Where have you been all morning?"_

_"With Sam."_

Anna crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. _"Oh. My apologies."_

_"It's not like that Anna. I called Brenda to maybe help me figure out the link between Lo, Sam, and Ric."  
_

Brenda looked at her phone_. "I have a flight scheduled back to London in an hour. You have to make it quick."_

_"Just tell me this Brenda. Why would Lorenzo Alcazar want to kill Ric?"_ Anna asked.

_"I can try to make another trip to Venezuela to see if I can find any recorded conversations. But I have a photo shoot in Milan this week."_

Zander started to rummage through the box.

Anna took Brenda's hand. _"Milan huh?"_

_"Yea. Milan."_

Anna crossed her arms again. _"If it's not too dangerous Brenda, I might have you keep an eye on someone for me in the case he decides to make a trip or two to Italy."_

Zander looked up from the box. _"I thought he got the picture from Sicily?"_

_"I think he lied."_

Brenda threw up her hands. _"Who is he? Speak English here people. I will bend over backwards to help you guys, but you gotta give me complete sentences preferably with proper nouns."_

_"How long in Italy?"_

_"As long as you need me Anna."_ Brenda said with a smile.

* * *

Luke kicked his feet up on his desk and leaned back with a belch. _"Excuse me."_

Sonny laughed. _"It's your office you're allowed I guess."_

Alexis pushed her chair back away from him. _"Just don't let it come from the other end please."_

Luke pulled feet down and leaned in close to Alexis. _"Ok let's do the math first. How old is Sam?"_

_"Sam was born in '78?"_

Luke wrinkled up his face. _"Were you using drugs in '78?"_

_"Not that recall."_

Sonny slumped down in his chair and rubbed his forehead. _"Do you two want me to leave?"_

Luke waved his hand in Sonny's direction. _"No. So we need to know what Alexis was doing between '77 and '78."_

Alexis tried to focus on Luke, but she grew tired. She grabbed her purse and struggled to get up from the chair. "_We should do this when you're sober Luke."_ She left the office and noticed Sonny following close behind her.

_"Alexis. I wanna help too. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries without your permission. I feel like you're holding back."_

Alexis took a seat on the bench outside of Luke's office door. _"Only Luke knows what happened to me on the island. I really don't feel comfortable telling anyone else."_

Sonny sat down next to her_. "Are we talking about Stavros?"_

_"If you already know the answers, why are you asking the questions?"_

_"Because I know what it's like to be abused. You feel ashamed. I would hope you would feel comfortable telling me everything."_

Alexis held tight to her purse to not show her nervous hands. _"Laura and I made a pact. And as long as she doesn't remember it, neither do I."_

_"Does Luke know about this pact?"_

_"No. He only knows some of the story. Sonny, I'm questioning whether Sam is really my daughter considering the circumstances."_

Sonny grabbed Alexis' hands. _"Please. I won't say a word to anybody about anything. Are you afraid to tell Sam anything about your past because she was possibly a product of rape?"_

Alexis wanted to pull away from his grasp but she felt safe with him—telling him everything. _"I wish I could say yes completely, but Luke is right. The year is incorrect. There is child, but I don't think it's Sam."_

Sonny grew frustrated but kept his cool. _"What do I need to do to find out for sure? Help me Alexis. Another DNA test maybe?"_

_"I'd hate to do that, but it's the obvious way. But it'd hurt Sam. I think I might just let it go. I can tell she wants a mother."_

_"She does."_ Sonny agreed_. "She just wants to be accepted. Alexis who ran the last DNA test for you and Sam?"_

Alexis took a moment to think. _"It was Robin."

* * *

_

Lorenzo couldn't believe his eyes when he stepped onto the docks, but he tried his luck. _"Brenda Barrett?"_

Brenda waved frantically to Lorenzo_. "Hi there! Just the man I wanted to see."_

_"Why are you in Port Charles?"_

_"Visiting friends. Not long. I am on my way to catch a flight to London. Then a shoot in Milan."_

_"I was just in Rome."_

Brenda smiled and took Lorenzo's hand. _"You should have stopped to see me. Have you ever been to Sicily?"_

_"Not in years. No. Why?"_

_"No reason. What's in Rome?"_

_"You."_

Brenda released a laugh. _"You're funny. So funny. Anything else?"_

_"The truth."_

_"Ok. Short and sweet just like your brother I see."_

_"But not close to ever falling to the weakness of loving a woman that's not feasible to have in my life. You're great Brenda, but my brother took his love for you too far."_

_"Was I not worth it?"_

_"No woman is worth it." _

Brenda hit Lorenzo in the chest. _"You just haven't found the right one. What do you have right now that's worth holding on to instead of finding her?"_

_"I didn't ask for a therapy session."_

_"I just think you need to open your heart Lorenzo. You don't have to go overboard and kidnap her."_

_"It's the only way we Alcazar men know to get our way."_ Lorenzo looked down. _"Love's not plausible. I do thank you Brenda. I always found you charming."_

_"I did use to enjoy some of our dinners. You really miss your brother I know. But he just picked the wrong girl. The best ones can't be kept in a cage. You'll find the right one."

* * *

_

Sonny rushed into GH and found Robin talking to Elizabeth_. "Hey Ladies. Can I see Robin alone?"_

_"Sure." _Elizabeth left the counter.

_"What's going on Sonny?"_

_"When you do DNA tests…are they secure?"_

_"Yea. Always. The last one I did was Alexis and Sam. I stayed with those samples the whole time. I assured Alexis and Sam that the results would be accurate. Is something wrong?"_

Sonny touched her hand. _"No Honey. I just needed to be certain of the process."_

_"I wouldn't run it again. It would totally kill Sam if Alexis is questioning the results."_

_"I agree Robin. Sam wants to move on but she's demanding answers from Alexis, that she might not be able to give Sam."

* * *

_

Sam approached Elizabeth. _"Hey Liz. Can I ask a favor of you?"_

Liz put down her chart. _"Yea what?"_

Sam pulled out two tickets from her pocket_. "I love animals. And I…I just want to go to the zoo. This is going to sound weird, but I'd like to ask Alexis if I could take Kristina, but I'm afraid to do that."_

_"Would you like me to ask her?"_

_"No. That would be weird. I just thought maybe…maybe I'd ask another child. I don't want the tickets to go to waste. It's a special night. Some lights show or something."_

_"Ok. How do I fit in?"_

_"Cameron. Can I take him?"_

Liz's face beamed hesitation. "_Uh. I don't know about that. Cam is really particular about who he's with and he barely knows you Sam."_

_"I know. But I thought it'd make his day. I noticed you're working a lot so you don't get to take him many places."_

_"You're right. We just did the park the other day. I feel terrible that I work so much."_

_"So let me do this for you both. Please?"_

Liz took a deep breath. _"Ok. I will have him ready for you when?"_

_"Tomorrow night. Thank you soo much. I'll take good care of him I swear."_


	12. Chapter 12

Zander tossed and turned in his bed despite the light from the lamp on his dresser beaming bright. He couldn't decide if he was safer with his door cracked open with practically every light on in the living room or closed with every light on in his bedroom. He opted to keep the door cracked so he could hear anyone wondering around the apartment.

He heard the front door open with a sound of the doorknob jiggling. He closed his eyes tight and remembered that same lump in his stomach that he felt living in a house with a family where he was almost certain he didn't belong. Zander squeezed his eyes so tight that he could barely hear the footsteps creeping to his door. He gripped his hands in fists.

Zander could smell her perfume lingering over him. He felt a touch on his hands forcing him to release them from their balled fists. The covers were drawn up tighter to his body almost ready to break into shivers again. He rolled over to his side not sure who was tucking him in but feeling confident that she wouldn't hurt him.

Anna touched Zander's head once more and went over to turn out his light. **_"I can't believe you still sleep with all the lights on. I'm here now."_**

Zander relaxed his body hearing her accent and thanking God that she'd finally made it home. Falling asleep at night and living alone was always such an ordeal. He never wanted to admit to Anna why he preferred to live with a roommate, but he knew that she understood.

* * *

Alexis walked around the stables of Wyndemere thinking of the one person that she knew would understand everything she was going through. **_"Stefan, I wish you were here. You could answer so many questions without me needing to ask."_**

She pulled one of Stefan's prized swords from the wall and ran her finger across the blade.

"_**When is the duel?"**_

Lorenzo ducked as the sword made it's way across the top of his head. Alexis turned swiftly and almost decapitated him with the blade.

"_**You should never sneak up on me that way. I might be inclined to kill you."**_

"_**You've already committed murder Alexis. No need to stockpile victims. Who should I place my bet on? You or Anna?"**_

Alexis placed the point of the sword in Lorenzo's chest almost piercing his skin.

"_**Careful Lexi."**_

"_**What's the prize if I win Alcazar?"**_

"_**Depends on what you fancy?"**_

Alexis kept the sword on Lorenzo but she eased her pressure. **_"I fancy you to leave my daughter alone."_**

Lorenzo knocked the sword from Alexis' hands tossing it across the stables. He looked at his hand and noticed a bleeding cut across the back.

"**_Good job."_** Alexis sat down on a bale of hay.

Lorenzo took a seat next to her and tried not to feel the pain of his cut starting to smart.

"_**You'll never beat Anna if you don't keep your eyes on your enemy. She knows many different forms of martial arts. I care about Sam by the way."**_

"_**You're going to really need to explain the word care. Like care for a dog or care for a child or care for a girlfriend?"**_

Lorenzo smiled at Alexis.**_ "How about good old-fashioned caring for a friend? But you don't understand that do you?"

* * *

_**

Anna tried to focus on making a warm milk concoction for Zander but her eyes kept trying to steer towards movement outside her window. **_"We live on the second floor Anna. Chill out."_** She told herself. 

Zander shot up in his bed and watched movement outside his window. **_"Anna."_** He continued to watch the trees sway with the wind.

Anna walked into his bedroom and handed him a warm mug_.** "Still having trouble sleeping?"**_

"_**I thought I saw something moving outside."**_

"_**Me too. I think it's just the wind. Go back to sleep. I'll check with the agent on duty."**_

Zander held up his mug. **_"Thanks for this Anna."_**

She left his room and closed his door.

Pebbles knocked against his balcony glass door and someone started to appear from the tree. Zander put down his mug and raced to open his door. He didn't know how to react. The first thing he thought to do was call her name.

"_**Emily?"

* * *

**_

Lorenzo stood up. **_"Brenda gave me some good advice."_**

Alexis looked up at him. **_"Brenda's here?"_**

"_**She was. I saw her off to London."**_

"_**How come you're so nice to her after she rejected your brother?"**_

"_**Alexis, Brenda didn't kill my brother. She just sent him on his merry way."**_

"_**And he blew up a warehouse with my sister in it. I call that at least heartache."**_

"_**What happened to your sister was unfortunate. What happened to my brother was deliberate and with malice. I'm trying to find a small part of my heart that really gives a damn that you live or die. Maybe I'd hate to see your daughters have to mourn your lack of an existence."**_

"_**Is this the advice Brenda gave you? When did she become a cold bastard?"

* * *

**_

Zander rubbed his eyes to see if she really was standing on his balcony hoping to be allowed in. **_"Emily?"_**

Emily gathered her coat around her and tried to stay warm from the wind practically blowing through her body. **_"Hi Zander. You don't have to let me in. I just needed to see if it was really you."_**

He looked down and almost pulled up his inner mean streak and sent her on her way. But he couldn't. Her body shivered so similar to his when he took what he thought were his last breaths before he was tossed onto a stretcher and carted off to the morgue.

"**_It's probably not a good idea for you to come in. But I'll at least let you go out the front door."_** He turned away from her not believing for a minute what he said. He had savored the moment that he could end things with her on his terms.

He left his balcony door open and opened his bedroom door to usher her out. She followed him into the living room.

"**_Do you have a moment to talk?"_** She asked.

"_**I'd like to know how you found me?"**_

"_**Robin had dinner with Nik and me at Wyndemere. She said you were here."**_

"_**Does Nik know?"**_

"_**No. He had left for the stables. Alexis came to get the girls so it was just Robin and me. I'm glad you're getting a second chance."**_

"_**Actually it's my last chance. And I'm not going to blow it Emily. I'm getting too old."**_

"_**I heard that you're in love with Sam?"**_

Zander sat down and played with his fingers. **_"Yea. What of it?" _**He looked up at her.

"_**I just want your happiness."**_

"_**I've been dead and this is all you can say to me. You take me for granted Emily. Don't think just because I'm here that erases everything that you've done. I tried to be there for you when you had cancer. You pushed me away. I wouldn't have problem with that if you didn't go to Nik behind my back. You basically said I wasn't good enough."**_

"_**I hope you get the chance to get to know Cam. He's wonderful. Liz is a great mom. I like Sam. I hope she and Alexis find as much happiness together as I have with Monica. I wish you well."**_

Emily noticed the door but she waited for a moment for his response. He continued to play with his fingers and forget she was even there. She walked to the door and grabbed the knob still hoping for something from him. He said nothing. So she left.

* * *

"**_Alexis?"_** Nik noticed Alexis sitting against a bale of hay with her head back and her eyes shut. 

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You ok? Molly and Kristina are beat and ready to go home."**_

Nik reached out his hand to her and helped pull her up from the ground.

"_**Thank you Nik for humoring the girls for the past couple of days."**_

"_**I know you wanted this time with Sam. How is that?"**_

"_**Well, we won't win the mother and daughter of the year award."**_

Nik looked around and noticed Sheba settled in the corner of the stable. **_"Was a stranger here earlier? I heard Sheba crying."_**

Alexis stretched her arms and tried to look occupied with her tired state. **_"I don't know. Maybe. I was here."_**

Nik looked skeptical. **_"Well if you and the girls are too tired, you should stay."_**

"_**No Nik. I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'm going home."

* * *

**_

Anna strolled along the docks and buttoned her coat. She looked through the gleam of the floodlights and saw Lorenzo coming in her direction. She threw her head back. **_"Dear God stop stalking me!"_**

Lorenzo held up his hand covered in a bandage. **_"I thought maybe you'd appreciate this."_**

Anna looked at her own hand still bandaged. **_"Oh. What happened?"_**

"_**Alexis decided to use me as practice for your duel."**_

Anna held up her bandaged hand. **_"That won't be happening anytime soon."_**

**_"You don't need me Anna. You've got Zander. So maybe we should call this whole thing quits."_**

**_"What whole thing?! You keep coming after me! Are you just trying to tell yourself you don't want anything to do with the WSB? Is that what this is?"_**

Lorenzo stared at her.

"_**Lo. Did you hear what I asked?"**_

He snapped out his trance. **_"I did hear. I just want all of my problems eliminated. And you happen to be one of them."_**

"_**Did you just threaten to kill me Lorenzo?"**_

Lorenzo's heart started to race from his body. He tried to recover and figure a way out of the mess of a conversation. **_"I just mean my feelings for you…I mean concerning how I feel about you investigating me for no damn reason."_**

Anna closed her eyes for a minute and quickly opened them. **_"I'm very confused Alcazar. Very. I'm going home."_**

Anna walked away from him. Sam approached him from the stairs.

"_**Hey Lorenzo."**_

**_"Yes. You heard everything."_**

Sam nodded. **_"Uh huh. Can I recommend you to a good therapist?"_**

Lorenzo tightened his lips. **_"Why?"_**

**_"You don't want Anna Devane killed for business purposes. You're just afraid to love her."_**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun spread its shine against Sam's bedroom window. She woke up to the smell of breakfast in the air. _God I love Lorenzo._ Sam jumped out of bed and went into kitchen.

"**_Good Morning." _**Lorenzo finished his cooking with a touch of garnish on Sam's plate. **_"A little bit of cinnamon sugar on your French toast right?"_**

Sam smiled and picked up the plate. **_"It's perfect. I hope you plan to join me. We have a lot to talk about." _**Sam sat down at the table with her plate.

"_**What are your plans for the day?"**_

"_**No shooting range. That's for sure."**_

Lorenzo sat down at the table across from her. **_"Something going on?"_**

"I think we need to finish our conversation from last night. You completely walked away from me. Was that because I was right?"

Lorenzo took a sip of his coffee. **_"How's the bacon?"_**

"It's bacon. Lorenzo, we're friends. Nothing you say will change the plan. You're paying me big bucks to do what I do. And I do it well."

"**_Almost."_** Lorenzo eyed her across the table. **_"We won't get into that. Some things like love aren't possible. Look what happened to my brother."_**

"_**How do you know Anna?"**_

"_**My past."**_

Sam rolled her eyes. **_"And?"_**

Lorenzo took a deep breath. **_"Out of sight. Out of mind."_**

"_**Did you two ever have a relationship?"**_

"_**No. I barely worked with her, but I knew that she was a double agent as well as a thief."**_

Sam's eyes grew wide. **_"She seems cool. I wish my mom was a thief."_**

Lorenzo stopped chewing**_. "Your mom? She's another piece of work. She and Anna are two peas in a pod. The difference between Alexis and Anna is that Anna owns her past. I like to get my digs in about it, but she never denies it."_**

"**_You just want an excuse to talk to Anna."_** Sam laughed. **_"I like someone I could never love."_**

Lorenzo watched Sam playing with her food. **_"Who is that?"_** He asked.

"I'm taking such a risk today. I'm taking Cameron to the zoo. I'm hoping Zander will meet us. I sent him a message on his cell asking him to meet me."

Lorenzo continued to watch Sam. She looked up from her plate and noticed his stare.

"_**Am I doing anything wrong by seeing Zander?"**_

"**_Yes."_** Lorenzo nodded and continued to eat. **_"You are. You can't see Zander. You have to cancel with Cameron."_**

A lump formed in Sam's throat. **_"Why is that? I'm not canceling on Cameron. Why can't I see Zander? What's wrong with him?"_**

Lorenzo sat back in his chair**_. "Zander's my son. And if he's anything like me, it won't end well."

* * *

_**

"**_La la la."_** Anna sang and danced around the kitchen attempting to make breakfast. She looked out towards the living room and noticed Zander playing video games. **_"I'm cooking Darling! Aren't you proud of me?!"_**

"**_Very!"_** He yelled back and continued his game.

Robert walked into the apartment and stared at Zander with disdain. **_"Who the hell are you?"_**

Zander put down his controller and extended his hand to Robert. **_"The world famous Robert Scorpio. It's an honor to finally shake your hand."_**

Robert shook Zander's hand and turned his nose up in the air. **_"Is that food cooking?" _**Robert continued into the kitchen and touched his chest in shock. **_"Dear God. My Luv is cooking."_**

Anna focused her attention on decorating the plates. **_"I'm glad you came over Mr. Scorpio. No one will ever tell me that I don't have the mothering skills of a knat." _**She handed him a plate and directed him to the living room with the point of her finger. **_"Get in there. Zander! Your food is ready. I stop at being a maid."_**

Zander raced in and grabbed his plate. He went out and sat down at the table across from Robert.

Robert picked at his food but quickly ate when Anna sat down next to him.

"**_Wow. These eggs are actually normal."_** Zander moaned savoring his food.

"**_Who can't cook eggs? Eat the French toast."_** Anna point to Zander's plate with her fork. **_"I added cinnamon sugar to the top."_**

"**_Hmmm…" _**Robert hummed with a mouth full of food. **_"Why didn't you invite Robin?"_**

"She was doing some thing with Sonny. Not sure what that's all about. I can't believe I condone our daughter befriending Sonny."

Zander wiped his mouth. **_"Not to get involved, but Sonny sees Robin as a little sister. He adores her. He'd never let anything bad happen to her."_**

"**_I know."_** Anna nodded.

Robert put down his fork.**_ "I'm going to have to agree with my wife."_**

Anna pulled away from Robert's direction. **_"Your wife?"_**

Robert's face fell embarrassed. **_"That was a Freudian slip."

* * *

_**

Lorenzo stood up from the table and started to clear his plate with Sam close on his heels.

"_**Again, you do not drop a bomb like that and walk away."**_

"_**Sam, please realize that I don't wish to discuss this." **_

"_**Zander Smith is your son?"**_

Lorenzo put down his plate and decided to humor Sam. **_"Alejandro is my son. Zander, I don't know him at all."_**

Sam grabbed her hair frustrated. **_"Would you stop speaking in code?! How could you live with me knowing I almost killed your son?"_**

Lorenzo walked away from Sam again and sat down in his living room. She sat next to him starving for his attention.

"_**Lorenzo! I don't get you!"**_

He quickly turned to her. **_"I don't get me either. That's why I just keep to myself. No one gets it. I lost Alejandro a long time ago."_**

"_**Who is his mother?"**_

"_**We won't talk about that either. I sold my son to the highest bidder to get back on my feet after I lost everything. I just knew I'd never go back to the WSB again."**_

Sam sat back still in shock. **_"I need answers and somehow I'm going to get them. I gotta go." _**

As Sam stood up, Lorenzo grabbed her arm. **_"Samantha…" _**He looked her deep in the eyes. **_"Zander doesn't need to know. I'm not here to be his father. I have old business that needs to be settled."_**

Sam jerked her arm away. **_"With Anna?"_**

"_**No. Ric. I hired someone to take care of Ric."**_

"_**What? Why someone else?"**_

"I think you're letting your emotions effect the way you do business. If I don't feel you're up to Project Anna, I'll find someone else and take back half of what I paid you already."

"**_You can have it all Lorenzo. It's not worth it to me anymore."_** Sam stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

Robert put on an apron. Anna handed him a brush and rubber gloves. She patted him on the shoulder. **_"Bust those suds."_** She said with a giggle. 

Robert mumbled under his breath and started to wash the breakfast dishes**_. "I'm sorry about the slip of the tongue."_**

"**_No problem. I sometimes feel like we're still married."_** Anna uncorked a bottle of wine and poured a bit in two glasses. She handed one to Robert.

"**_Washing dishes and drinking. That always makes it worth it Luv."_** He lifted his glass to Anna before taking a sip. **_"While I agreed with you on your feelings about Sonny, we weren't there for Robin and he was."_**

Anna took a sip of her wine and leaned on the counter watching Robert clean. "**_Yes I can agree with that. But I can't help but think about the day Gillian Andrassy was killed. We always have the best of intentions, but bad things happen anyway…"_**

"_**Gillian was Ryan Lavery's wife?"**_

"_**Yes. Someone brought up Gillian's death to me. I know Ryan has moved on."**_

Robert removed the rubber gloves from his hands and leaned on the counter closer to Anna. **_"I'm sure Gillian is still very much with him. You were always with me when I thought you were gone."_**

"But why do bad things happen to good people. I've done bad things Robert. I should have died that day. Not Gillian."

"_**You did die Anna. And you came back. We both did. We're allowed second chances. You're starting to realize that maybe the life as an agent isn't what it's cracked up be."**_

Anna put down her wine and laid her head on Robert's shoulder leaning her body into his. **_"It's so hard to quit Robert. I feel so much stronger when I have the title of Agent attached to my name."_**

Robert pulled Anna from his body. **_"Don't you think this is the perfect time to tell me what's bothering you?"_**

Anna leaned on the counter again and started to sip her wine**_. "I don't know where to begin."_**

**_"Surprise me Agent Devane."_**

"**_Ok". _**Anna gulped down the last of her wine. "**_Ok. I have a daughter other than Robin."_**

Robert leaned in to better understand. **_"Is this about Leora?"_**

**_"No. She's older than Robin."_**

Robert stepped back. **_"Dear God. I didn't realize my boys were swimming that well."_**

Anna threw the cork at Robert. **_"She's not yours Asshole!"_**

Robert grabbed the bottle of wine and took a long drink.

Anna picked up his glass. **_"Would you like more wine?"_**

Robert pulled the bottle from his mouth and tried to catch is bearings. **_"Please tell me her father isn't Caesar Faison."_**

Anna laughed. **_"You wanted me to surprise you. I always aim to please my precious Robert."_**


	14. Chapter 14

"**_God you have grown Cameron."_** Sam kneeled down to the ground and admired the little boy.

She leaned in on the tray of his stroller and took in every feature of Cameron that characterized his father. She laid her hand on the side of his face. **_"You have such pale skin."_** She looked into his dark eyes accentuated by his long dark lashes. He smiled at the touch of Sam's hand brushed against his soft cheek.

Cameron yanked his sippy cup from his mouth and passed it towards Sam with a glow in his eyes. **_"Have some?"_**

Sam leaned in and kissed his forehead. **_"No thank you."_**

"_**Did you call me Sam?" **_

Sam jumped up and acknowledged Zander standing by the display of elephants. He walked over noticing nothing but her standing nervously by a bench.

"**_It's kind of cold out here."_** His eyes wondered and noticed she neglected to wear a coat. **_"How did you manage to leave the house with just a knit scarf around your neck?"_**

Sam recognized how cold it was. She looked up at the sun still following her from the morning. **_"I'm fine. The sun is here. And so is someone special." _**Sam moved from in front of Cameron occupying himself in the stroller with a toy dinosaur in one hand and an old-fashioned wooden train in the other. He barely noticed the audience he drew.

Sam watched Zander. His steps forward progressively worked their way backwards. Sam realized he was starting to walk away. **_"Oh no!" _**She exclaimed. Sam made her way back to Cameron and pushed his stroller in Zander's direction of escape.

Soo close to the entrance they were. People poured into the park. Zander was lost from Sam's view in the opposite flow of the crowd.

"**_Zander! Wait!"_** She yelled after him as she maneuvered the stroller through the surge of bodies. She gave up with the stroller and pulled Cameron out with his toys tightly bound in his hands. **_"We'll catch him. Don't worry."_**

Cameron held tight to Sam as she raced out of the zoo after Zander. He had never run so fast in his life. He felt ashamed about it; he slowed down. He looked back and saw Sam running after him in the distance. He turned to start to run again but met his match with a pole. His body was thrown back after it slammed into the pole and tossed to the ground.

Sam put Cameron down on his feet and the two ran hand in hand to help Zander off the ground. He laid back embarrassed by his attempt at an escape. He closed his eyes and hoped it was another nightmare where he always tried to fly from the bad man, but the bad man never failed to grab a hold to his leg right when he tried to take off.

Zander opened his eyes and his outlook on life immediately changed. The first sight to Zander's eyes was a tiny, angelic face surrounded by a head full of curls in disarray from the wind guiding his short legs to chase down his father.

Cameron threw his leg over Zander and sat on his chest. With a grin full of newly grown teeth peering above his red lips, he offered his sippy cup to Zander. **_"Have some?"_**

Zander looked up to the heavens not believing for minute he'd ever lie on the cold ground again and feel the same pain in his heart as he felt the night he was shot. The feeling was unsettling. He had envisioned the first time that he met his son to be filled with Cameron's contempt and Zander's need to explain why he wasn't around.

Zander's breathing accelerated as he watched Cameron waiting for him to accept the offer of the sippy cup. Zander looked at Sam moving towards the pole and trying to disappear from the reunion.

He didn't know what to say. He was always so good with Kristina. Cameron shouldn't have been any different, but he was. Looking up at the toddler was like dressing in front of a mirror in the morning; the reflection proved to be gentler.

Cameron continued to hold his sippy cup out to his father. **_"Have some? I share."_**

Zander laughed and wiped uncontrollable tears streaming down his face**_. "No thanks Bud. I appreciate it."_**

Cameron took back his cup and shoved it under his arm. He searched for Sam and became agitated. Zander sat up and took Cameron in his arms**_. "It's ok. We'll find your mom."_** Zander watched Sam holding tight to the pole. **_"I guess we have to see the lions first huh?"

* * *

_**

Sonny and Robin cleared the table of the morning spread he arose early to make for his favorite girls.

"**_Is Alexis coming back?" _**Robin asked.

"**_She said she was putting Kristina down for a nap."_** Sonny stopped gathering the dishes and put them back down on the table. **_"Robin, I watched Kristina at the table today. She doesn't look well."_**

"_**You want me to take a look at her?"**_

Alexis came into Sonny's apartment**_. "Ok. Viola put the girls down for their nap. Kristina was a bit cranky."_**

"_**Yea. I just told Robin she didn't look too good."**_

"_**I'll be happy to check on her."**_

Alexis waved her hand. **_"No. Are you ever not on-duty?"_**

"_**If it's for Kristina or Molly, I'll drop anything to make sure they're ok."**_

Sonny cocked his head side to side. **_"Thank God you're a doctor and dating one. That works."_**

Robin wiped off the table. **_"Don't you wish Jason became a doctor Sonny?"_**

"_**Well. I think everyone has a purpose whatever that may be. It wasn't his thing."**_

Alexis laughed. **_"Not his thing? He could've patched your ass up a couple of times."_**

Viola ran into Sonny's apartment. **_"Alexis! Kristina fainted! I walked her to the bathroom and she passed out on the floor. I didn't move her."_**

Sonny flew out his door across the hall and into Alexis' apartment. He skipped stairs and made his way to the bathroom. He almost dropped at the sight of Kristina passed out on the floor and her skin a faint shade of blue. **_"Call 911!"_** He yelled out the bathroom door.

Alexis and Robin raced into the bathroom. She moved aside to allow Robin to examine Kristina. Alexis' mind started to race and the scene became surreal. She watched Sonny leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Robin hovered over Kristina and pulled out her cell phone. **_"Patrick! It's Robin. Make sure they've prepared for Kristina's arrival. Call David Hayward immediately."_**

Sonny stood upright and took Alexis' hand in his. **_"Thank God she's here."_** He pointed to Robin.

"**_What do you think is wrong? Why are we calling Dr. Hayward?" _**Alexis' voice trembled.

"**_Just to be on the safe side Alexis. Kristina has a history of heart problems right?"_** Robin asked.

**_"Yes. But…"_**

Sonny held tight to Alexis' hand. **_"We have to trust what Robin thinks is right. Right?"_**

Viola walked in and handed Robin a blanket. **_"I'm so sorry Alexis."_**

"**_It's not your fault Viola."_** Alexis reassured.

Robin took the blanket and carefully wrapped Kristina into its warmth. **_"It's no one's fault. Kristina was born with a heart defect and if that is what's wrong with her, I want to make sure she has the best cardiologist by her side. That might not be what's wrong."_**

Alexis was at a lost for words. She watched her heart and soul wrapped in her favorite blanket colored with stars and moonbeams—the azure of the fabric highlighting the lack of color in Kristina's skin. Alexis cried. It was out of her hands. **_"I can't lose her. No one can replace Kristina."

* * *

_**

"**_Can we talk about this later?"_** Zander stood up and took Cameron by the hand.

Sam took Cameron's other hand. **_"I owe you one."_**

"**_This wasn't the appropriate way Sam."_** Zander held tight to Cameron's hand. **_"But thanks anyway."_**

"_**You're welcome."**_

They went with the ebb of the crowd back into the zoo entrance.

"**_Dino!"_** Cameron exclaimed at the sight of the elephants in the distance.

Zander picked up Cameron and took him over to the humongous animal. **_"It's not exactly a dinosaur, but they come from dinosaurs."_**

Sam joined them. **_"It's like you Cameron. Zander is the dinosaur and you're the elephant."_**

Zander grinned at Sam. **_"Are you calling me extinct?"_**

Sam shoke her head. **_"No. You're the beginning of a great legacy. Embrace it. Don't run from it."

* * *

_**

Patrick and Monica met Robin and the paramedics pushing Kristina on the stretcher into the emergency room. 

"**_Oh no. What's wrong with Kristina?"_** Monica looked down at the toddler unconscious.

"**_Just take her. I'm going to stay with Sonny and Alexis for a minute."_** Robin led them into the waiting room.

Alexis started to go back out the door but Sonny caught her around her waist. **_"I can't leave my baby's side!"_** She exclaimed.

"**_We have to stay calm Alexis! Robin, will you keep us informed please?" _**He pled.

Robin agreed. **_"Alexis. Please stay in here. I will not leave Kristina's side. I have my pager. Sonny has my number."_**

Robin left the room.

Alexis leaned on the door and bit on her nails. **_"If it's her heart…that's not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. I wonder why Robin thought that."_**

"_**Well. You have to look at Kristina's medical history. She's been here before."**_

** _"I know but am I not doing something right with her that she keeps getting sick?"_**

Sonny rested his hands on his waist. **_"Not to sound selfish. But had Kristina not gotten sick before, I probably wouldn't know she was my daughter."_**

"**_Not true."_** Alexis moved to another part of the waiting area and examined the carafe of coffee in the corner. **_"I was going to tell you about her."_**

Sonny rested his hand on her shoulder. **_"I know. And I'm over it. Kristina will be fine. Between Monica, Patrick, Robin, and David, she's got a dream team."

* * *

_**

Lorenzo waited on the docks. He looked to his side and saw a tattooed man walking towards him. Lorenzo smiled and raised his bandaged hand in the man's direction.

"**_Manny Ruiz!"_** Lorenzo shouted out to him.

"**_At your service."_** Manny shook Lorenzo's hand. **_"You know I owe you one."_**

**_"How about two?"_**

**_"Depends on the logistics. Is the second male or female?"_**

Lorenzo stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down**_. "Female. We can discuss specifics privately."_**

Manny nodded. **_"Good. It'll be great doing business again. What happened with Sam? I trained her you know?"_**

**_"I don't think she's ready for this. Plus you're an old friend. I've always admired the Ruiz name in the business."_**

**_"We're learning to diversify right now. If you're ever in South America again, call me. I can do these for you, but then I gotta move on afterwards."_**

Lorenzo shook Manny's hand again. **_"That's all I need from you. I want Ric Lansing gone yesterday."_**

Manny smiled. **_"Done."_**


	15. Chapter 15

Alexis tried to remain patient. She kept her eyes on the door of the waiting room praying someone would walk through it. She had moved herself far from Sonny who at that point had fallen asleep in the chair.

"**_Sonny."_** She whispered.

Sonny woke up. **_"Yea. Anything?"_**

"_**No. I'm being patient enough right?"**_

A weak smile formed on Sonny's face. **_"Yes. You're doing good."_**

The door finally opened and David Hayward stepped in. **_"Good evening Sonny and Alexis._**"

Alexis stood up. **_"Can we skip the pleasantries and no doctor terminology?"_**

David nodded. **_"It's her heart. To put it in simple terms."_**

Sonny remained in his seat and observed David.

"**_So what now David?"_** She asked.

**_"Kristina suffered from cyanosis. It's a blue discoloration of the skin due to the lack of oxygen—in case you're wondering why that occurred. As far as her heart, the small hole has turned into a slightly bigger hole. So the bad blood that's lacking oxygen is mixing with the good blood that's full of oxygen."_**

Sonny stood up. **_"And the bad never fails to overcome and taint the good?"_**

David agreed. **_"Exactly. There's also a narrowing below the heart valve."_**

Alexis rubbed her eyes trying to understand. **_"Not to sound stupid about all of this, but didn't they fix this when she was born?"_**

**_"Yes. But the fix was merely temporary."_**

"**_So what now?"_** Alexis asked.

David's eyes fell to the ground. **_"I can operate. I can operate multiple times."_**

"**_You just did a heart transplant on a newborn right?"_** Sonny questioned.

**_"Yea. And it was a huge success."_**

"**_So can you do that with Kristina without a transplant?"_** Alexis looked to David for answers to her unasked questions.

**_"Alexis, I can put Kristina on the donor list. If I get the perfect fit, I can transplant and repair the damaged ventricles. I'm very concerned that not replacing her heart can lead to problems down the road. I'm not a three strikes kind of doctor. I do take risks. The next time this happens to Kristina could be fatal."_**

Alexis looked at Sonny. **_"What do we do?"_**

Sonny shook his head. **_"I don't know."_**

**_"Sonny. Alexis. I've been here before. You know my daughter died in heart surgery. Her congenital heart disease was detected before she was even born. Surgery was breeched while Anna was still carrying Leora. We thought it was fixed and all was well. Obviously it wasn't. I'm not trying to be a pessimist here. If you wanna know what the results of this option can produce, just ask Maxie Jones. That was a very successful case…"_**

"**_But a child had to die." _**Alexis bit at her nails. **_"I don't want that to happen."

* * *

_**

Manny stayed close to Ric without being noticed. Ric stepped into the elevator of Alexis' building. Manny waited for the next ride up already knowing he'd go to the top.

At the top, Ric waited for the doors to open. He stepped out and looked to his left noticing Alexis' door cracked open. **_"Hello?"_** He knocked before pushing the door open all the way.

Viola came down the stairs with Molly resting in her arms. **_"Hey Ric. What's going on?"_**

Ric walked in. **_"Where is Alexis?"_**

**_"She and Sonny took Kristina to the hospital. Kristina fainted."_**

"_**I half expected you to say Sonny got her shot."**_

"_**That's nothing to joke about Ric."**_

"_**I'm not joking Viola. I fear for my daughter's life."

* * *

**_

Zander tucked Cameron back in his stroller. **_"I think it's time for Cameron to go home. Don't tell Liz about today?"_**

Sam took hold of the stroller. **_"I won't. Thanks for staying."_**

Zander dug through his pockets. **_"Yea. No problem. Maybe we'll do it again some time."_** He pulled out the picture of the little girl and handed it to Sam.**_ "Does this look familiar to you?"_**

Sam took the picture and studied it. **_"Yes. It's me. I had a bunch of pictures that were taken of me when I was a little girl. I keep them in my bedroom."_**

Zander took a deep breath. **_"Does Lorenzo know about those pictures?"_**

Sam looked at Zander confused. **_"I don't know. He's been in my room."_**

"**_Give it back."_** Zander took the picture back from Sam. **_"So what's the probability that Lorenzo would take pictures from your bedroom?"_**

Sam shrugged her shoulders irritated. **_"I don't know. What is this about?"_**

**_"I think Lorenzo stole this picture from you and claimed that he got it from somewhere else. How many copies of this picture are there?"_**

Sam continued to look confused. **_"Two. Apparently this one. And the other I gave to Alexis."_**

**_"You're certain? I need to know Sam."_**

**_"Yes Zander."_**

"**_Can I keep it?"_** He asked.

"_**If it means something to you to keep it?"**_

He looked away. **_"It means a lot for me to keep it."

* * *

_**

Ric approached Viola. **_"I'm supposed to take Molly to meet with Nik at Wyndemere."_**

Viola looked at Ric with suspicion. **_"I should call Alexis first."_**

**_"You're going bother her while she's attending to Kristina? There is nothing that legally states that I can't have access to my daughter."_**

"_**You're right. But Alexis should be informed."**_

"**_Would it make you feel better if I called her first?"_** Ric pulled out his phone and dialed Alexis' number.

Alexis answered. **_"Yes Ric. This is not a good time."_**

**_"If I take Molly to Wyndemere under the close watch of Nik, might I spend time with her?"_**

Alexis' face seethed with anger. **_"Yes Ric. Take her. I can't argue right now. Goodbye."_**

Alexis ran her hands up and down her face until Sonny handed her a cup of coffee. **_"This is a bad dream. I need to see Kristina."_**

Robin walked over to them. **_"Ok. Kristina is eager to see the both of you. Don't be alarmed Alexis. She is hooked up to heart monitors but they're helping her. David is dedicated to making sure whatever decision that is made is successful."_**

Monica walked in before Sonny and Alexis could leave the area with Robin. **_"If I might state my opinion?"_** She asked.

Robin face turned confused. **_"On what?"_**

"**_I don't think David Hayward is accurate in any way."_** Monica focused on Sonny and Alexis. **_"You two need to analyze all the options before agreeing that Kristina go through a heart transplant. There are so many questions that need to be answered. For example, what if her body rejects the heart that she receives? It's not like you can just up and find another one."_**

"**_Monica, I'm sure all of those kinks will be dealt with when a final decision is made." _**Robin interjected with exasperation.

Sonny stepped forward. **_"Ok Monica. Why should I trust you?"_**

"**_No Sonny. The bigger question is why should we trust David Hayward?"_** Alexis asked.

David walked over hearing the exchange. **_"I can not believe you're questioning my abilities Monica."_**

Monica's face fumed. **_"This is my hospital David." _**Monica looked at Sonny. **_"And believe it or not Sonny, the Quartermaines care very much about Kristina—any sick child. We have hearts as well."_**

Patrick walked over. **_"Ok. We're like totally in the public view having this intense discussion. Why don't I play liaison to Sonny and Alexis since I have no personal ties to Kristina?" _**He looked at David.**_ "Nor am I trying to re-inflate my ego."

* * *

_**

Sam read Lorenzo's and Manny's plan like an engrossing book. The anger from betrayal boiled deep inside her. She didn't think twice as she folded up the documents stolen from Lorenzo's safe and stuffed them in her coat pocket. _I can do it Lorenzo. Why can't you just trust me? _She tore through the house to her bedroom practically sliding under her bed to grab her gun case. 

With Zander heavy on her mind, she put down the case and grabbed for her stack of pictures shifting through each one at his request. Her search stopped when the worn picture of the little girl with dark pigtails tied in lilies caused her to drop all the others. The same picture that Zander refused to allow anyone to take from him sat in her hand. **_"There's three? Where did the third picture come from?"_**

Sam tossed the picture to the ground and stood up uncertain of where she was trying to go. She tripped over the gun case and remembered. Dropping to the ground again, she opened the case and closed it again. She stood up and raced to Lorenzo's bedroom. The door was locked. She tossed her body into the door with no luck of budging the lock.

"**_Screw this."_** Sam raced back into her bedroom and grabbed her rifle. She left her room again and stood outside of Lorenzo's bedroom door aiming above the knob. She pulled the trigger and exploded a hole through the wood. Dropping her gun, she put her hand through the hole and unlocked his door.

As she opened the door, Sam's eyes lit with wonder when they met Lorenzo's pride and joy on his bedroom wall. She leaped on his bed and unhooked his Heckler and Koch PSG-1 semi-automatic. **_"I've been waiting to get my hands on this since the day I saw it."_**

Sam jumped down from the bed and felt her pocket for the papers. She left Lorenzo's room and went out the back door of the cabin towards the woods.

* * *

Lorenzo sat back on the bench of the docks and pulled out his newspaper. He pretended to be engrossed, but put it down when he noticed a shadow hovering over him. "**_Agent Devane? What brings you here?"_**

**_"Whatever you're planning. Call it off."_**

Lorenzo relaxed. **_"I'm not planning a thing."_**

Anna pulled a gun from her holster and pointed it at Lorenzo. **_"You're not leaving. I got word from my agent that you've hired someone to kill Ric Lansing. It's supposed to go down tonight?"_**

Lorenzo spread his arm across the back of the bench and crossed his legs. **_"I'm just reading my paper Anna. Chill out."_**

She grew frustrated. **_"We're going to do this all night."_**

**_"I'll do anything you want all night. Are we keeping our clothes on? I'm shy about nudity in public."_**

Anna groaned. **_"Shut up! Keep your mouth shut."_**

**_"As long as you keep yours shut as well, this relationship should work out perfectly."_**

"**_Are you familiar with an Emanuel Ruiz?"_** She asked.

**_"Hmmm…no. Well…I have a cousin by that name. My cousin Manny? He's on my momma's side of the family. What about him?"_**

"**_You hired him to kill Ric. He will be stopped Lorenzo."_** Anna's body's started to feel light and her grip on the gun became loose.

Lorenzo stood up with his hand above his head causing Anna to flinch. **_"I'm not going to do anything to you Anna. I'm not going to knock you out and toss you across my shoulder to take you back to my place kicking and screaming."_**

"**_You love that don't you? You think it's sexy." _**Anna laughed.

"**_I do. I really do."_** He sat down and picked up his paper. **_"Why don't you join me? Or do you just like to hold powerful objects in your hand?"_**

Anna pulled down her gun and placed it back in its holster on her hip. **_"I'm going to just keep an eye on you. I'm going to stand right here in front of you till you get tired looking at me. And then I'll take your ass down to the PCPD. I'm not giving you one opportunity to make contact with Emanuel Ruiz."_**

Lorenzo's face hardened. **_"Not bad on the eyes."_** He mumbled.

Anna grabbed her ear. **_"What was that?"_**

He leaned back on the bench. **_"Not bad on the eyes! You! This isn't a punishment Anna. It's an alibi."_**


	16. Chapter 16

Zander went back to the apartment and took off his coat. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. **_"It's Alexis." _**He read through her message. **_"Crap. Kristina."_** Zander threw his coat back on and ran out the door.

* * *

Lorenzo relaxed on the bench and watched Anna attempt to balance herself on one leg. 

"**_It's kind of like that show. What do they call that show?"_** He asked.

Anna almost fell over but kept her balance. **_"Survivor."_**

"_**That's the show?"**_

Anna laid her gun on the ground but quickly snatched it up when she saw Lorenzo move in close. **_"I'm assuming."_** She stood upright with her gun cradled in one hand with both of her arms outstretched and balancing herself again. **_"I'm keeping myself nicely occupied. How about you?"_**

Lorenzo smiled**_. "I'm keeping myself busy watching you. I'm intrigued. Were you a ballerina?"_**

"**_Haha."_** Anna laughed. **_"Robin was. She taught me a lot."_**

Lorenzo stood up and moved closer to Anna. Watching him intently, she dropped her leg and stepped back onto the edge of the dock. Lorenzo grabbed her coat and pulled her towards him with his hand cradled around her waist.

"**_Don't touch me!"_** She yelled.

He let go of her. **_"You were about to fall."_**

"_**And why do you care if I fall or not?" **_

Lorenzo turned away from her and went back to the bench. **_"I don't. But it'd be unfortunate for you."

* * *

_**

Alexis approached David at the nurses' station.

"**_Has Patrick discussed this with you anymore?"_** He asked.

**_"David, I don't want you to feel like I don't think you're a competent doctor. I just don't want Kristina to be used as a science experiment. You have a reputation."_**

**_"I will stay close Alexis. Patrick has done one heart transplant in his life. And he was my assistant. I'm not being egotistical. I'm just trying to point out to you that going with expertise on this issue is ideal. Kristina is holding up just fine right now. But who wants their child to merely hold up? You want her better Alexis."_**

David walked away. Alexis noticed Sonny walking down the hall with a cup in his hand.

"**_Is that for me?"_** She asked him.

Sonny handed her the cup. **_"Green tea with cream and sugar courtesy of Mike. He'll stop by after he closes Kelly's."_**

**_"He doesn't have to do that."_**

Sonny grabbed Alexis' hand. **_"What grandpa wouldn't want to be there?"_**

Alexis pulled her hand from Sonny's and took a sip of her tea.**_ "I guess I'm not used to this we are family thing."_**

Sonny laughed. **_"You're funny when you do that…"_**

"**_Do what?"_** Alexis pulled the cup from her face turned crimson. **_"Are you making fun of me?"_**

Sonny stopped smiling. **_"I was just gonna say do that thing you do."_** He laughed again. **_"But it's good you can be so calm right now. Kristina needs that from you."_**

Patrick walked over to Sonny and Alexis. **_"Kristina is waiting patiently for you two. Follow me."

* * *

_**

Anna pulled her coat tighter to her chest. She squinted her eyes at Lorenzo back to reading his paper. **_"I give up!"_** She yelled.

He continued to ignore her.

She sighed loud and started to leave. She stopped and looked back at him. "**_I'm leaving!"_**

He looked up and focused his eyes on her. **_"We, you have no control over anything. Whatever happens is going to happen."_**

Anna rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. **_"Whatever. I've got better things to do with my time."_**

Lorenzo jumped up and raced over to her. He grabbed her hand. **_"You forgot something My Dear."_**

Anna pulled back startled. **_"What?!"_**

Lorenzo pulled her gun from his pocket and placed it in her hand. **_"You really need to stop letting me getting the best of you Anna Devane."

* * *

_**

Kristina's face tried to show color when her mother and father entered her room. Alexis hurried over to her and placed her hands on the baby's cheeks.

"**_You're so cold."_** Alexis' face filled with worry. She stood up and motioned over to Sonny. **_"We need to get a nurse. It's freezing in here. She hates the cold."_**

Sonny nodded and walked out the door.

Alexis sat down to face Kristina.

The door opened and Anna stepped in. **_"What happened to Kristina?" _**She asked.

Alexis' eyes refused to leave Kristina. **_"She's very sick."_**

**_"I'm so sorry Alexis. Zander sent me a message and I ran right over. He's on his way."_**

Alexis looked at Anna. **_"What is your involvement with Zander? Are you gonna get him killed?"_**

Anna's face was startled. **_"No. He works for me. He's safe. We'll take very good care of him."_**

"**_Until he falls off the pedestal."_** Alexis dabbed her teary eyes with a tissue. **_"Zander is like a son to me. He's had a rough life."_**

"**_And that's why…"_** Anna stopped herself.

Alexis waited for Anna to continue.

"_**Is there anything I can do Alexis?"**_

"_**Can I trust your ex-husband? David Hayward?"**_

"**_Of course not!"_** Anna smacked hand to her forehead**_. "I'm sorry…to a certain extent you can. He means well...I think. Are you two…?"_**

Alexis shook her head. **_"No Anna. Can I trust him with Kristina? He wants to do a heart transplant?"_**

Anna sat down in the nearest chair in slight shock and slumped down. **_"It's that bad huh? I'm so sorry Alexis. I wish I could tell you what you should do. But as you can see, I'm not exactly close to the mother of the year award."_**

Alexis smiled_. **"And neither am I? She hasn't even started kindergarten and she's seen a hospital bed more times than she should. But I'm selfish. I'd rather she be here than not here at all."** _

Anna watched Kristina lying still but awake in her bed. Anna's vision went off into space and a tingle shot up her spine.

"_**Is there something wrong Anna?"**_

"_**I just…I think I just saw Robin."**_

Alexis moved over to Anna and sat on the edge of the bed to face her. **_"In what way?"_**

**_"I thank God for doctors and medicine. If it weren't for them, Robin would be dead or living without a purpose. I never thought I'd see her again. I guess what I'm saying is that you should go with your heart. If it were me, I'd go with David. He is determined to get it right. I think losing Leora killed him more than it killed me."_**

"_**Is he better?"**_

**_"Oh yea. More confident. He has to be or he'd just stop the whole medicine thing all together. It's usually one way or the other. So yes. You can trust David."_**

Alexis smiled. **_"Ok. Go ahead."_**

Anna sat up. **_"Go ahead?"_**

"_**Ask me."**_

"_**Ask you what?"**_

"_**Ask me if you should trust Lorenzo."**_

Anna slumped back down and clinched her jaw tight.

**_"Forgive me for picking up on cues Anna, but you smell like his cologne."_**

Anna stood up and grabbed her coat to sniff**_. "Oh my God Alexis! It's nothing like that. Wait a minute. How do you Lorenzo's cologne?"_**

Alexis stood up and crossed her arms. **_"He paid me a visit in the stables. I'm not gonna lie. He's got that vibe."_**

Anna sat back down. **_"I hope you mean gay."

* * *

_**

Sonny walked away from the nurses' station and ran into Zander stepping off the elevator.

"_**How is Kristina?"**_

"_**She's ok. We're just waiting I guess. Have you told everyone that you're here?"**_

Zander crossed his arms. **_"No. I don't care anymore. I'm not leaving Kristina till I know she's ok."_**

Sonny pointed towards the waiting room. **_"Wanna walk?"_**

Zander nodded and walked with Sonny. **_"I have to tell you something."_**

"_**Shoot."**_

"_**I have a bit of an attraction to someone."**_

Sonny leaned on the wall.**_ "You know I hate to play the friend of a friend of a friend game. Who? Just say it."_**

"_**Sam. And I can't bring myself to stop hating her for what she did to me."**_

Sonny stared at Zander in confusion**_. "What did Sam do to you? How do you even know Sam?"_**

"**_Are you serious?"_** Zander questioned with a smirk.

Sonny threw his hands in the air. **_"Hit me brotha."_**

"_**Sam is the one that shot me Sonny. Don't you know she's a hitwoman?"**_


	17. Chapter 17

Sam continued her trek through the woods almost certain of where she was going. Night began to fall. She wanted to check the time to make sure she was on schedule but her search through her pockets for her cell phone came up empty.

"**_Crap."_** She threw her head back and stared up at the sky. **_"Well. I guess I'll keep going." _**

Sam held tight to the rifle and combed through the low branches of the trees trying their best to cover her view of Wyndemere. She quickly remembered her joke to Anna. _"Good luck with that. Wyndemere is filled with secret tunnels. Many places to stuff your body when she's done with you."_

Sam gathered her composure to think clearly. She pulled the papers she had stuffed in her coat pocket open and smoothed them across the ground. The papers were worn and brown from years of moisture change. Sam took her finger and ran it along the lines that marked entrances to Wyndemere's various secret tunnels. She imagined the meetings that Lorenzo possibly held with Manny to go over how to enter the fortress. She knew she couldn't let anyone know she was even thinking of heading to Spoon Island.

"**_Ok. I can enter here through a tunnel and hide out here. I won't need a boat."_** She bundled the map back up into a roll and stood up to continue her walk.

* * *

Lorenzo paced constantly looking at his watch. His phone rang. **_"Ric. We're to meet in stables of Wyndemere correct?"_** He nodded as he listened. **_"I planned to be there on time but our problem child cornered me earlier."_** He listened. **_"Yes. Anna. I'll be glad to be rid of her as well. Patience."

* * *

_**Sonny pulled Zander outside to the front of the hospital. **_"What's this about Sam?"_**

Zander laughed**_. "Stop playing Sonny. You knew that Jason had Sam try to kill me."_**

"_**Sam wouldn't hurt a fly!"**_

"_**You don't believe me? You didn't put Jason up to that?"**_

Sonny rubbed his brow**_. "Don't get me wrong. I know Sam is up to something. I just don't know what it is. I got Jason on it."_**

Zander's face steamed with anger**_. "You got Jason on it?! He's lying to you if he tells you that he doesn't know what Sam's true occupation is!"_**

"_**The Sam that shot you is dead."**_

_"**This isn't a name game Sonny. I saw her shoot me as clear as day. You've been shot before. You know what it's like to see that bullet coming straight at you. You can barely move because you wanna know what son of a bitch you're going kill if you survive it. I saw her with my own eyes Sonny. And if Jason hasn't found what you need by now, he's playing you. He had Sam kill me to protect Courtney."

* * *

**_

Lorenzo turned to leave and bumped into Brenda. She almost fell over, but he grabbed her to keep her from falling. **_"So sorry. Seems I've played the hero twice today."_**

Brenda smiled. **_"No. Thank you."_** She dusted off her coat**_. "You saved my wardrobe. How the heck are you?"_**

"_**I wish I could talk Brenda but I have a meeting."**_

"_**Back the hell off of her!"**_

Lorenzo turned and looked up the stairs while Brenda ducked behind him. Jason steadied his gun and ran down.

"**_Get away from Brenda!"_** Jason screamed.

Lorenzo threw up his hands. **_"I just told Brenda that I have meeting to go to at the moment and I'm already late."_**

Jason kept his gun on Lorenzo. **_"What's this meeting about?"_**

"_**Can we just let him go Jason?"**_

Jason lowered his gun and flung his hand in the air**_. "Get the hell out of here."_**

Lorenzo raced away.

Brenda motioned over to Jason and lightly bumped her body into his. **_"You're my hero."_**

Jason tried to hold back a smile. **_"Good job. Taking one for the team?"_**

**"Anna called and said she needed me to hold him for a minute. What's your excuse for being here? Surely not to defend the right side of the law."**

Jason slid his gun into his holster and grinned**_. "You always do the opposite of what I tell you to do."_**

**_"Ok. Here we go with the caveman talk."_**

"_**Brenda, you were given strict instructions to tell me when you're in town. You're here and you didn't tell me."**_

_"**I roll in and I roll out. I'm only here to give Anna some much needed information."**_

"_**Can I be privy to this information?"**_

Brenda laughed. **_"Ok. Can you keep a secret?"_**

"_**Can I keep a secret?"**_

"_**Right right. Ok. I think I've been able to tie Zander to the Alcazar family."**_

Jason smile faded. **_"In what way?"_**

_"**I found a blue blanket in some mementos that Luiz kept in Venezuela."**_

Jason held up his hand. **_"Wait. Sonny mentioned baby clothes."_**

"_**Yea. The blanket carried the initials RAA."**_

"_**RAA? What does that have to do with Zander?"**_

"**_When you engrave, the last name initial goes in the middle. Remember that for our wedding gifts."_** She grinned.

"_**So ARA?"**_

"**Correct. Zander's real name is Alejandro Ruiz Alcazar."**

Jason struck his chin in deep thought. **_"What are you gonna do?"_**

_"**Nothing. I adore Zander. This would kill him. There's no way he knows."**_

Jason nodded. **_"It would also make him a target."_**

"_**But the bigger question is who the heck he belongs to that makes him an Alcazar?"

* * *

**_

Zander tried to go back inside, but Sonny grabbed his arm to make him stay.

_"**Zander, I'm on your side here. I will talk to Jason but now is not a good time."**_

Patrick raced outside out of breath. **_"Sonny, Kristina's seizing again. We really need to make a decision on what we're going to do here."_**

Sonny and Zander ran back inside and noticed the doctors roll Kristina out of her room.

"**_Where are they taking her? Where is Alexis?"_** Sonny asked Monica directing the traffic of emergency doctors.

"**_Alexis stepped out and we're taking Kristina down to the ER for emergency surgery."_** Monica quickly followed behind the gurney leaving Sonny speechless.

Zander swiftly turned to go to the nurses' station and bumped into Liz.

"_**Zander? The hell?"**_

"_**I don't have time for greetings right now Elizabeth. I need someone to help Kristina."**_

Liz tried to recover from her shock. **_"Ok? Uh, Robin has been paged…"_**

"_**What does Patrick mean a decision needs to be made?!"**_

Sonny raced past Zander and in the direction that Monica went with Kristina.

Zander placed his hands on Liz's shoulders. **_"Where is Alexis?"_**

_"**The last I heard she was going to go to Kelly's to get Kristina a hot chocolate. She had asked if Kristina could have it since it's her favorite. How do you not care that I'm in disbelief that you're here?"**_

Zander shoved his hands into his pockets. **_"I'm sorry. She could die. She could really die. It wouldn't even be worth my being here anymore… Where the hell is Sam?!"_** He tossed his arms in the arm. **_"She's such a selfish bitch!"_**

Liz took his hand in hers. **_"You can't make a scene Zander. That won't help Kristina. I called Sam and got no answer."_**

"**_Totally unacceptable."_** He walked away and pounded on the elevator buttons. **_"I'll be back."_** He looked back at Liz. **_"We'll talk later. I need to find Alexis."

* * *

_**

Sam lit a match to a stick and let the light lead her through the underwater tunnel. **_"Ok. I wonder if one of these tunnels has ever overflowed with water? Hopefully not tonight."_**

The sound of voices caused her to pause. Not clear enough, she continued on and heard the sound of Sheba nicker.

Ric held Molly close to Sheba's nose. **_"It's ok Sweet Pea. You can touch her."_**

Molly blinked still uncertain if she could trust the horse to not bite her tiny hand.

"**_Be gentle Sheba."_** Ric watched the two in their playful banter.

Sam realized she was close as the conversations became distinguishable. She could hear Molly's giggle and Sheba say _"Hi beautiful!"_ in her equine language. Sam could almost picture Sheba bowing her head to the baby waiting for a pat.

Sam put down her rifle and started to cry. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way; a playful child discovering nature for the first time. **_"I wanna go home." _**She wiped her eyes and couldn't remember how she even got into the tunnel. She had strayed too far to get back so late at night. She had forgotten to count her steps or mark landmarks. The map she carried in her pocket was useless.

Her face grew hot and her head started to ache. Lorenzo was right. All she wanted to do was curl up in her warm bed and call it a lifetime. She wasn't strong enough to do the job anymore. She sat down in the barrel of the tunnel and dreamed that maybe she was a caterpillar destined to turn into a butterfly one day. **_"If Zander can have a another chance, why can't I?"_**

Sam started to recall that she grew up with horses but the locales were lost on her memory. She started to sympathize with Alexis not remembering much about her past either. She sat up when Sheba started to blow.

"**_Something's wrong." _**She said as she stood up and continued through the tunnel. The sweet sounds of Molly bantering with the horse turned into Ric and another man in heated discussion. She stopped to listen closely. **_"That's Lorenzo."

* * *

_**

Zander found Alexis sitting outside of Kelly's cradling Kristina's hot chocolate between her hands. 

"**_Hey you."_** She smiled at him.

_"**Hey. You have to come back to the hospital. Kristina's getting worse."**_

Alexis held tight to the cup. **_"Is it bad that I don't want to go back to that hospital?"_**

Zander shook his head. **_"No. It's a human way to feel."_**

"_**My sister died there. This isn't something easy to fix."**_

_"**It can be fixed Alexis. You can't give up. I didn't and here I am."**_

Alexis put down the cup and placed her hands on Zander's hair. **_"You're too good to be true."_**

He took her hand. **_"Let's go back to the hospital."

* * *

_**

Jason pulled his phone from his pocket. **_"Crap."_**

"**_What?"_** Brenda asked.

"_**You up for a hospital visit?"**_

"_**No. Why? Sonny shot again?"**_

"**Kristina is in the hospital. We should go."**

Jason started to leave but Brenda stopped him.

"**_You coming?" _**He asked.

"_**I shouldn't. I'm going back to Rome."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Sonny's not very good under pressure. I'd feel like I needed to help him. We'll keep in touch. Right?"**_

Jason tossed his head side to side and rolled his eyes. **_"Can't you grow up?"_**

_"**I have Jason. I just don't want to be there. Give him my love."

* * *

**_

Sam ran as fast as she could through the tunnel holding tight to the rifle. She dropped her fire and darkness fell completely. She almost panicked, but Sheba's feet pounding to the ground led her closer and closer to what she hoped was an escape. The conversations turned into altercations as Ric and Lorenzo competed to have their voices heard.

Sam swallowed hard knowing exactly what Lorenzo was doing by placing himself at the scene of the crime hoping to be a witness to someone else's crime.

"**_I hope Molly isn't up there."_** Sam started to cry as she continued to follow the sound of Sheba's uneasiness.

Sam realized that she was practically under where Sheba stood. She grabbed the rifle and pounded the tip against the ceiling of the tunnel. She heard Sheba blow down towards the sound of the pounding. Sheba's curious nature gave the horse a brief calm until the sound of gunshots radiated down to Sam. At first she thought maybe she accidentally pulled the trigger. She ducked to the ground to avoid a backfire dropping the rifle.

Sheba snorted. Sam tossed her hands on her ears. She realized the sounds of the gun were not her own. Sheba's hoofs pounded through the tunnel like the beat of a drum. Sam laid down on her back. Sheba stopped her dance. The world above Sam grew silent. She didn't know what to make of it until she heard the cry for help. She knew it wasn't Lorenzo's voice. So in her mind, Ric was merely wounded and hoping someone would come to his rescue.

Sam's heart turned cold again. **_"He deserved it. I hope no one comes." _**She bundled up in her coat and situated herself in a comfortable position determined to make the most out of her night in the tunnels of Wyndemere.


	18. Chapter 18

Ric's screams woke Sam. She sat up and waited to gather her bearings. **_"I need to get out of here."_** She still wasn't sure of the time for darkness still lingered in the tunnel.

"**_I should just walk."_** But she knew it wasn't that simple. The map showed her which points of entry to break off to lead her to the stables, but she had forgotten from which one she came. She'd have to walk down each to choose the right way to lead her back to the woods. She didn't want to risk possibly ending up in another part of Wyndemere to be discovered by Nik, Emily, or one of the servants.

She paused to listen. Ric's cries for help carried more in weight than the typically selfish need. She sensed protectiveness in his voice. He made her feel nauseous. She knew something went terribly wrong with Lorenzo's plan.

* * *

Monica slammed the door of her office to get David's attention. He swirled in her chair and tossed a ball up and down in his hand. 

**_"Take this seriously David. Kristina is being prepared for emergency surgery. Why are you in my office?"_**

David laid his head back on the rest and grinned**_. "I'm letting you handle things. Just let me know the progress."_**

**_"I'm here to discuss options with you David. Kristina's condition is getting worse. I'm listening."_**

David stood up and pulled out the chair for Monica**_. "You can sit. I was just taking a load off."_**

"_**I don't sit during emergency situations."**_

"_**How can you think clearly if you don't sit?"**_

"_**Patrick suggests a pacemaker…"  
**_

"**_That's because Patrick is stupid." _**David sat down on Monica's desk. **_"This is why doctors are specialized. I only know the heart and that's the only part of the body that I'll claim. So I know every element of the heart. Patrick is still learning so forgive me for calling him stupid."_**

**_"I think he's a very competent doctor David. I think he looks up to you and hopefully me as well."_**

**_"The reason a pacemaker isn't the answer is because we're not having problems with regulating Kristina's heartbeat. It's like the engine of a car where the other aspects of the car are falling apart. Even if you replace the engine, that doesn't change the fact that the battery is dead, the spark plugs are shot, or the belts are damaged. The engine can still run but the car won't drive properly."_**

Monica nodded. **_"I understand. But either way, the damage is getting worse so Patrick's suggestion wouldn't hurt."_**

David held up his finger**_. "David's rule number one. I only recommend at the most 3 incisions into a child's body."_**

"_**Why is that?"**_

"_**If we were allowed to constantly open up a patient because we decided to re-evaluate our decisions, practicing medicine and the patient would be a hot mess."**_

"_**I don't think this has anything to do with Patrick being right or wrong. I think you're a purist and this is the reason why I don't trust your judgment. While I get your analogy and I can understand where you're coming from, there's no reason why Patrick's idea couldn't work."**_

David stood up and went back to Monica's chair. **_"Suit yourself Monica. But there are only a handful of doctors certified to insert a pacemaker in a child's body and Patrick isn't one of them. And I don't do surgeries that I think are useless."_**

Monica's face seethed with anger. **_"I am having you reported." _**She stormed out of the room.

David kicked his feet up on the desk. **_"You can't report a man for being an asshole! I can medically defend my position to the board!"_**

Anna appeared in the door and slammed it shut behind her. **_"You egotistical bastard!"_**

David sat up the chair. **_"Yes Anna?"_**

Anna leaned on the desk. **_"David Hayward, if you don't do everything in your power to send Kristina home healthy and happy, I will pump you full of bullets. Do we have an understanding?!"_**

David looked Anna in the eyes. **_"You really need learn to trust me Anna. That's all I'll say about that."

* * *

_**

"**_Sonny!"_** Jason raced after Sonny making his way down the hospital corridor.

"**_Hey."_** Sonny stopped. **_"Did you hear?"_**

"**_Yea. I heard Kristina's getting worse. I just spent some time with Brenda on the docks."_** Jason made sure to catch Sonny's expression.

"_**What's Brenda doing here?"**_

"_**Some stuff for Anna."**_

"_**Hopefully nothing dangerous?"**_

"_**No. No. But she's like best buds with Lorenzo…"**_

"**_Jesus."_** Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. **_"She's a piece of work."_**

**_"Tell me about it. I made sure she got to the airport ok. She's playing Lorenzo, Sonny. Nothing to worry about."_**

"_**Good. Anything on Sam?"**_

"_**No. Nothing so far. But I'm probably just not looking in the right places."**_

"_**That could be."**_

Sonny and Jason diverted their attentions to Alexis stepping off the elevator.

"**_What's the status on Kristina?"_** Alexis immediately went to Sonny.

"**_I'm sorry about Kristina, Alexis." _**Jason interjected.

"_**Thanks Jason. I need David to be heavily involved in this whole thing."**_

"**_Not to be up in something that has nothing to do with me, but what's wrong with Monica's opinion?"_** Jason asked.

"**_Nothing against your mother, but I'd rather go with David. What about you?"_** Sonny looked to Alexis for her opinion.

Alexis diverted her eyes from Jason. **_"Yes. I agree with Sonny. But Monica has been a peaceful presence for Kristina. Robin pulled herself from this whole thing so having Monica around has given Kristina some familiarity."_**

Jason nodded. **_"Good to know."_**

Alexis placed her hand on Jason's shoulder**_. "This is not a one man show. David is merely leading the team."_**

"**_I'm going to find Robin."_** Jason left Sonny and Alexis alone.

Sonny moved in closer to Alexis noticing her body slightly shivering. **_"Have you touched base with Ric? Is Molly ok?"_**

Alexis touched her forehead. **_"Crap. Ric had a meeting so he left Molly with Nik. I need to call Nik and make sure everything is ok. I'll be back."

* * *

_**

Lorenzo tore across the docks as if he was running a marathon. He could barely stop when Anna appeared in the direction he was heading. He almost slipped from the speed and the ice that formed on the wood. He tried not to seem suspicious.

Anna watched him bend over leaning on his knees to catch his breath. He stood upright and continued to breath heavily.

"**_Running from something?" _**She asked.

He wiped his brow pouring with sweat and continued to catch his breath**_. "Anna. Something went terribly wrong."_** He leaned over again barely able to speak.

"_**Let me guess. You shot Ric."**_

"_**No. I met Ric at Wyndemere for a planned meeting."**_

"_**What do you and Ric possibly have to meet about? Are you playing sides? Mine and Ric's?"**_

Lorenzo grabbed Anna's arms to get her to focus. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"**_Let go of me!"_** She shouted through her teeth.

**_"I need your help Anna. Someone shot Molly."_**

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She swallowed hard not sure of what to say or even how to pull away from him. **_"Is it bad?"_** Her voice trembled.

"**_Please call for help. I can't be involved."_** He released Anna and left her standing alone on the docks with tough decisions in her hands.

Anna looked above and saw signs for help shoot across the sky towards Spoon Island. Helicopters lowered themselves upon the first sight of land in front of Wyndemere.

* * *

Sam raced through the tunnel determined to find her way to the stables. Light started to lead the way and the sirens turned to deafening sounds. Her body slammed into a part of the wall of a different texture; a door. She felt around for a knob. Her search proved rewarding. She turned the knob and walked into a closet. A chain dangling provided light with a simple pull. 

Sam looked up and found a trap door in the ceiling. She jumped up to see how high she could to open it. She stopped to hear the frantic cries of a girl. Sam wondered where Sheba might be for she couldn't hear the signs of the horse being in the room.

"**_Emily?!" _**Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. **_"Emily! Help!"_**

Emily moved away from Molly and Ric both unconscious and in the care of the paramedics. She dug into the ground covered in hay to get to the trap door. **_"Who's down there?!"_**

"_**It's Sam!"**_

"**_Oh my God Sam!"_** Emily got further down on her knees and dug harder. **_"I'm trying!"

* * *

_**

Lorenzo continued to run until he passed an alleyway. He ran back and noticed a man walking slowly. 

"**_Manny!" _**Lorenzo shouted down the alley.

Manny stopped and turned to Lorenzo running towards him. He went back and the two met in the middle.

Lorenzo still could barely catch him breath. **_"You screwed up."_**

"_**What are you talking about Lorenzo?"**_

"_**You shot Molly Lansing."**_

Manny furrowed his brow and caressed his chin. **_"I didn't shoot anybody. The plan went foul."_**

Lorenzo finally caught up with his breath. **_"What? You were to gather the map from my place and meet at Wyndemere. Are you telling me that you didn't show?"_**

**_"To your place? Yea. I showed. There was no map. I had followed Ric to his ex-wife's place. Before he left, I made my way back to your place for the map. There was nothing there."_**

Lorenzo stared at Manny in confusion. **_"What?" _**He quickly grabbed Manny by his collar. **_"You better not be lying to me Manny!"_**

Manny threw his hands out to his side. **_"Lorenzo! I swear! No map. No hit. I wasn't doing this in the open."_**

Lorenzo pushed Manny into the brick wall. **_"I want my money back. Every penny."_**

Manny readjusted his clothing. **_"Not a problem."_**

"**_If you didn't shoot Ric Lansing and his daughter, who the hell did?"_** Lorenzo asked.

* * *

Alexis found Sonny leaning on the nurses' station waiting for her to return. 

"**_How's Molly?"_** He asked.

_**Ric's not answering his phone. You think he took her?"**_

Sonny laughed. **_"No Dear. I doubt he took her." _**Sonny noticed a group of emergency doctors gathering at the entrance of the ER. **_"Must be an emergency coming in."_**

**_"Hopefully none of them are supposed to be with Kristina. Any word? I'm trying to be patient."_**

They noticed David leisurely walk down the hall with a cup of coffee in his hand and a file in the other.

"**_David? Aren't you supposed to be with Kristina?"_** Alexis asked.

**_"I might lose my license to practice soon. Monica is having me reported as we speak."_**

Sonny threw up his hands. **_"What the hell?!"_**

"**_Can't you two kiss and make up?!" _**Alexis shouted.

**_"I don't have a problem with the kissing. It's the making up part that's fuzzy."_**

Sonny rocked back and forth on his heels until Liz bumped into him pushing him into the nurses' station.

"**_I'm so sorry Sonny."_** Liz moved behind the station and fumbled to keep her composure."

Sonny watched Liz. **_"Is there a problem Sweetheart? You seem nervous."_**

Liz looked at Sonny. She noticed Alexis standing next to David from the corner of her eye. **_"I can't say it."_**

Alexis moved closer to Liz. **_"You can't say what? Is this about Kristina?"_**

David moved in front of Alexis. **_"Liz?"_**

Liz wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. **_"Alexis, Molly was shot. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I couldn't wait for Patrick to do it. He volunteered to tell you, but he's with Kristina and she's getting worse."_**


	19. Chapter 19

Sonny didn't know where to go or what to do. Too many people in the ER made him more claustrophobic than being alone in a closet. He just walked. From the crowd to the door, he walked. He had forgotten his coat thrown over the chair in Kristina's room. His body pretended to not be cold but he still shivered walking down the path past Kelly's closed for the night. He continued his walk down the trail to the docks. He looked ahead and saw a figure of a being sitting on the bench. He knew it could've been anyone. He took his chances.

He stopped at the bench and watched her turn to him. He wanted badly to fall into her arms.

"**_Brenda?"_** He asked.

Brenda stood up and clashed her hands in front of her to hold back from wrapping her arms around his neck. **_"I couldn't leave."_** She pointed out towards the lights flashing on Spoon Island. **_"What's going on there?"_**

Sonny shook his head in silence.

She looked away from him. **_"I already know. Both of Alexis' little girls are hurting. It's out of your hands. Never thought you'd feel that way again huh?"_**

"**_It's like a really bad dream."_** He said as he cleared his throat. **_"Why didn't you go?"_**

"_**Thought maybe I could give you some words of encouragement."**_

"_**Something I can pass on to Alexis?"**_

"_**Are you concerned about your brother?"**_

Sonny kept his jaw tight and shook his head. **_"No. He's dead to me."_**

"_**Even now?"**_

"**_Even now."_** He nodded.

* * *

Emily pulled Sam from the hole with all the energy she could muster. The two fell over into a pile of hay.

Sam sat up and noticed Emily on her back but composed. **_"Are you ok?"_** Sam asked.

Emily quickly sat up and looked over where Ric and Molly were. **_"Ric and Molly were shot. The paramedics took them to GH."_**

Sam placed her hands on her face in disbelief. **_"Where is Nik?"_**

"_**He was on his way to GH to see Kristina. I can't reach him."**_

Sam quickly stood up to face Emily. **_"Why? Why is Kristina at GH? She shouldn't be there."_**

Emily looked up at Sam. **_"Did you not know? Kristina's suffering from heart failure. And now Molly..."_**

"**_Kristina's heart?"_** Sam kneeled down to Emily. **_"What's going to happen?"_** Sam wiped tears back from her eyes and sniffled as hard as she could to keep the rest from dropping.

Emily sighed and took Sam's hand. She pulled her down closer to her. **_"It's ok Sam. Molly was still breathing when they took her…"_**

"**_Why didn't Ric do a better job of protecting her?!"_** Sam jumped up and paced. **_"He knew he had to watch her! He's so busy trying to take everything that my mother has left to care that she was depending on him to take care of Molly!"_** Sam started to cry again.

Emily stood up and focused her attention on Sam. **_"Ric did his best. He was hurt too. Don't forget that. I know. You know. Hell every woman in this town has to know that we can't control everything."_**

Sam shook her head. **_"I disagree. I know Ric had to know he was a target."_**

Emily looked Sam in the eyes. **_"Do you know why this happened? Do you know who could have possibly wanted to hurt Ric? Or who would go as far as to hurt little Molly too?"_**

Sam paused for a moment. **_"No. I don't know anything. I just know that Ric has a past. That's all I know."_**

* * *

Brenda reached her hands out to Sonny. **_"Let's sit. If you have a moment."_**

He flashed a faint smile and allowed her to take his hand and pull him over to the bench.

"_**I have to get back to Kristina."**_

"_**Julia and I have had our differences…"**_

"_**Don't Brenda. This isn't Julia and Brenda. It goes much deeper than that."**_

Brenda held tight to Sonny's hand. **_"Just tell Kristina your stories."_**

"**_Which ones?"_** He asked.

"_**Any of them. Tell her how much you love her mother. Kids love to hear that stuff."**_

Sonny stared at Brenda. **_"You trying to get some information out of me?"_**

"_**So do you…love Alexis?"**_

Sonny nodded. **_"There's no doubt about that. One way or another. But now isn't a good time to define that relationship."_**

"**_Just checking."_** She smiled.

Sonny stood up. **_"I am glad you and I can just talk like this and be friends. You drive me up the wall doing what you do for Anna. Whatever that is you do. I guess it's my turn to be in the dark." _**He laughed.

**_"I know. But I love it. I can be a pretty face on the outside and a girl with lot of heart on the inside."_**

**_"That never changed. You just needed the confidence to connect the two."_**

Brenda stood up and kissed Sonny's cheek. **_"I'm always there if you ever need a blood transfusion."_**

They both shared a laugh.

"**_Tell Kristina about Stone. Tell her that she's got many angels watching over her wherever she goes."_** Brenda said.

* * *

Zander ran into the stables and found Sam and Emily sitting on the hay with Sam's head perched on Emily's shoulder. They both sat up.

"**_You two ok?" _**Zander asked.

Sam darted up and ran to Zander. He put up his hands to keep her away. She looked at him disturbed by his gesture. **_"Did you hear what happened?"_**

"**_Yea. Molly was shot. That's why I came." _**He said.

Emily stood up. **_"Does Nik know?"_**

Zander nodded. **_"Yea. I don't think he really noticed me there. He immediately went to Alexis. She fainted as soon as Liz told her. I didn't waste time to get over here when I overheard Nik say that you were here. I'm glad you're alright."_** Zander averted his eyes from Emily.

"**_We should get to the hospital. Molly's favorite stuffed animal is in the main house. I should get it. Will you both come when you're ready to go?"_** Emily asked.

"**_Yeah."_** Zander nodded.

Sam crossed her arms tight across her body and waited for Emily to be out of sight. **_"You look like you wanna punch me."_**

He walked away from her to another part of the stables**_. "I'm not the violent type. Not to say I didn't used to be. I couldn't wrap my brain around why you weren't at the hospital. Tell me something went wrong."_**

"**_Why do you care?"_** She asked. **_"Yea. I was stuck in the tunnel. I finally found a trap door and Emily pulled me out just as they were taking Molly and Ric to the hospital."_**

"_**I bet you feel like hell right now knowing you're little sister might die because of you."**_

Sam bit her lip. **_"I won't let you throw this on me. I didn't pull the trigger this time Zander. And implicating someone isn't going to find the person that really did this."_**

Zander shoved his hands in his pockets and moved closer to Sam**_. "Lorenzo did this. I've got my people checking on it. You better find a new roommate soon."_**

"_**What about you? As a roommate?" **_

"**_What about me?"_** He asked. **_"Why are we getting off the subject?"_**

**_"I'm sure living with Anna has to be a hassle."_**

"**_How do you know I live with Anna and why would I want to live my life sleeping with one eye open?" _**He continued to pace.

"**_Let's just cut to the chase Zander."_** Sam motioned over to him and grabbed his arm to force him to stop. "**_I think we need to better define our relationship."_**

He jerked his arm away furious. **_"Why are we having this conversation right now?! We need to get to the hospital and be there for Alexis."_**

Zander stormed away from Sam without another word.

* * *

Sonny pushed the double doors to Kristina's room wide open. He found Patrick leaning over her and resting his hand on her chest.

"**_How she doing?"_** Sonny asked.

Patrick remained silent and continued to move his hands across Kristina's body. He re-positioned her covers over her.

"**_She's stable right now."_** Patrick said as he turned to Sonny. **_"Alexis is trying to wake up. She's been in and out."_**

"_**What about Molly?"**_

Patrick took a deep breath. **_"Ric is conscious but like Alexis in distress. Molly…"_** He shrugged his shoulders. **_"David Hayward is with her. I should go. Monica is monitoring Kristina. I need to find Robin and we might have to do emergency surgery on Molly. They were able to remove the bullet from Ric."_**

Sonny offered his hand to Patrick. **_"Thank you. I know this is a lot."_**

Patrick shook Sonny's hand**_. "It is. I said I wasn't going to get emotionally involved. But what I really need to do right now is lie in the dark and compose myself. Excuse me."_**

Patrick walked past Sonny and out the room. Sonny looked over at the chair and noticed his coat thrown over the arm. He took a seat next to Kristina's bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He placed his hand on her tummy. **_"Have I mentioned that I hate snow? It's cold out there. I think I'll stay in here with you. My friend Brenda told me to tell you a story. And I was just out there walking in the cold. A story just came to mind. I used to be a paperboy. My mother would have killed me if I left the house without a coat like today. I guess I couldn't be comfortable knowing you aren't. I thought being the powerful man in that limo would absolve me from this. I guess I was wrong."_**


	20. Chapter 20

Alexis fell to the floor. But the fall didn't end. Along the way she thought she saw Stavros. He was laughing at her. Luke was there too. But his face was filled with worry; that look he would give her when he just knew trouble was lurking. His lips formed the shape they always did when he was ready to the curse the Cassadine name. Alexis tried to reach out to Luke, but she kept falling. Helena was there. She didn't laugh nor was she troubled. She just pawed at the diamond earring in her ear.

Alexis' head pounded with pain and her body wouldn't stop reacting as if it were on a roller coaster ride. She closed her eyes in wonder of how to make it all be still. The rest didn't last very long. She shot up in the hospital bed.

"**_Anna. You have to know how I feel right now."_** Alexis called out.

David rushed into the room. **_"Alexis, we're doing all we can to help Molly and Kristina. I swear."_**

Alexis rubbed her eyes still not realizing where she was. **_"I need someone that understands. I don't want you to say I'm sorry."_**

David sat down at the foot of her bed. **_"Alexis, I understand. I do. Anna left the hospital. I'll do my best to find her."

* * *

_**

"**_Put your hands up behind your head!"_** Anna pointed her gun at Lorenzo in the alley behind Kelly's. She beckoned her two cops to arrest him.

Lorenzo put his hands behind his head and waited for the twosome to yank them down behind his back. **_"Anna."_** Lorenzo said. "**_You've got the wrong guy. Why push an agenda instead of doing what you can to find out whoever shot Molly?"_**

Anna steadied her gun and continued to aim it towards Lorenzo's heart. "**_Guys, keep him handcuffed, but I'll take it from here. I have a personal vendetta against him."_**

"**_You need us to stick around?"_** Cop one questioned.

"**_No. Go ahead. I got him."_** She said.

The two cops left while Anna put away her gun and shoved it into her holster. Lorenzo remained calmed with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Anna walked around him in circles. **_"I'm taking you someplace where no one can hear you when I beat your ass."_**

Lorenzo smiled. **_"I love the way you say ass."_**

Anna pressed her finger into his chest. **_"Don't joke. A baby is in the hospital with a bullet wound."_**

**_"Berating me won't remove the bullet. I admit there was a plan to hit Ric. I'm only telling you this so you can see my sincerity. I don't want to see Molly Lansing hurt. Any beef that I've had with Sonny or Ric, I've made it clear I'd never hurt their children."_**

Anna stepped back and observed Lorenzo. **_"So you have a line you toe eh? That's sweet of you."_**

**_"I have or had a child. Sam is like my child, but she's hopeless. I've always felt the need to protect her."_**

Anna crossed her arms. **_"What went wrong Lorenzo?"_**

"_**Children are hardheaded?"**_

"_**What went wrong with the plan? You hit an innocent child instead?"**_

**_"Sam is what went wrong. I think she botched it. I'm sure she didn't want to see Molly without a father no matter how worthless he is."_**

Anna moved closer to Lorenzo. **_"How would Sam botch a hit?"_**

Lorenzo bit his lip. **_"I think she tried to do it herself and maybe aimed incorrectly. She's done that a lot."_**

Anna circled Lorenzo again and stopped to face him. **_"Why does Sam own a gun?"_**

Lorenzo tossed his head side to side. **_"I taught her how to shoot. She has to protect herself somehow."_**

"_**What? Were you grooming Sam for the mob?"**_

**_"I'm not a mobster Anna. Leave that business to Sonny. Speaking of, have you bothered to see if this is linked to him in some way? It's like you..."_**

"**_Like me how?!"_** Anna moved closer to him.

**_"I'm not trying to antagonize you. Gillian Andrassy; the bullet meant for you hit her instead."_**

The tears flowed to Anna's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. **_"Why do you keep reminding me of that? Don't you think I feel like hell about what happened?"_** She sat down on the bench.

Lorenzo sat down next to her. **_"Gillian was declared brain dead. Gillian's husband, Ryan Lavery, refused to donate Gillian's heart to a dying Laura English. But he was convinced otherwise."_**

Anna stood up. **_"How do you know all of this?"_**

Lorenzo stood up. **_"The only thing I'm guilty of is searching high and low through your shrink files to find out your weakness."_**

Anna tried to hold back the tears but they continued to flow. **_"Do you think I was punished through Leora for what happened to Gillian? Do you think God made it so that her heart would stop functioning?"_**

Lorenzo shook his head. **_"No. I'm pointing out the irony of the situation. The one we're dealing with right now."_**

Anna shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

**_"Anna, you're wasting your time with me. You and Alexis have become fast friends. I'm sure she needs you right now. Send me to the PCPD. I don't care. Just don't waste time better spent with Alexis here with me."

* * *

_**

Alexis pulled herself out of bed. She ripped off the hospital gown and dressed in her clothes. David walked in. She gasped with her shirt not completely pulled over her head and the rest of her clothing in disarray.

**_"I'm a doctor. Nudity and other parts don't bother me."_**

Alexis turned away from David and fixed her clothing. **_"I need to see Molly." _**She turned back to him.**_ "Will you take me to her? How is she?"_**

**_"You're going to kick my ass Alexis."_**

She raced over to David and grabbed his coat. **_"What did you do to my baby?! Both of them?!"_**

David put down his files and slowly pried Alexis' hands from his coat. He cradled them in his. **_"Kristina is stable. Sonny is with her. I'm kicking him out soon. I need to isolate her."_**

"**_Will you explain to me so I can understand?"_** Her body shivered and she clashed tight to David's hands.

**_"Alexis, Molly isn't good. I'll take you to her. Ric lost a lot of blood as well. He was conscious, but he's out again."_**

Alexis' face quivered and her voice started to break. **_"What about Molly? Tell me about her."_**

**_"I look at these things in a holistic picture."_**

Alexis broke into tears. **_"Would you stop using big words please?! Tell me if Molly's going to die or not!"_**

The door flew open and Anna walked in. **_"David, I need to see you outside. I'm sorry Alexis. It'll just take a moment."_**

Alexis grabbed her purse and started to leave, but David grabbed her around the waist. **_"No way Alexis. Anna, can this please wait?"_**

Anna grabbed David's arm. **_"It can't wait David. Alexis, please just wait."_**

Alexis held tight to her purse and sat down on the edge of the bed. Anna pulled David into the hall.

"**_Is Molly going to die?"_** Anna asked. **_"Before you answer me David Hayward; is Molly going to die because God means for her to."_**

David rolled his eyes. **_"Wow. You really think I'm that much of an asshole huh? I'm disgusted with you right now. I need to go try to keep this baby alive as long as possible."_**

David started to walk away, but Anna caught up to him.

"_**Why? So you can prep Kristina to receive her heart?"**_

He stopped and gave Anna his attention. **_"I'm really going to lose my temper with you Anna Devane. Bring Alexis to the pediatric ward when you think she's ready to see Molly."_**

Anna watched David walk away. She turned around and realized Alexis standing behind her.

"**_What were you speaking with David about? Is he going to let Molly die? I wish Stefan were here. I'd know what to do then."_** Alexis leaned on the counter as if her legs would go from under her again.

Anna went over to her and placed her hand on Alexis' arm. **_"Do you wanna see Molly?"_**

Alexis nodded. **_"Please. Will you come too? What if she dies Anna? What if Ric doesn't wake up before? How did you do this with Leora?"_**

**_"Why are you worried about Ric? Just care that you get to see her if it's God's will for her to die. I was never in your shoes. I stood in the halls outside that surgery room thinking my baby was going to come out alive. That's why I brought her there in the first place; to make her better. Same as Kristina. Both of your daughters will leave here alive Alexis. You have to believe that."

* * *

_**

Zander, Sam, and Emily stepped out of the limo stopped in front of the hospital. Sam noticed Zander's phone in his back pocket. She tapped Zander's shoulder as they walked inside.

"**_Hey?"_** Sam asked. **_"May I use your phone?"_**

Zander stared at with hesitation but handed her the phone.

"**_Who you calling?"_** He asked.

**_"Zander. You can check the phone records when I'm finished. I'm calling Lorenzo. I left my phone at home."_**

"**_What?"_** He asked with a furrowed brow.

Emily grabbed Zander's hand. **_"We really need to go inside. Can you tell me where you left Nic?"_**

"**_We'll be inside."_** Zander said to Sam before he followed Emily inside.

Sam waited for them to leave. She walked through the night towards the side of the hospital building. Before she could dial the number, her body was jerked from her feet. She blacked out and the phone left her hand. She felt her body bundled in someone's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

From the lack of a comfortable sleep in the cave, Sam finally rested peacefully. She curled up in the comforter and promised herself just a couple more minutes of sleep. She pulled the covers close to her face and inhaled. The smell so familiar woke her and she sprung up in her bed.

Sam stared across the room decked out in décor of a generation younger than her. She searched her bed and found it covered in light pink linens. She remembered them from her youth. In disbelief she jumped out of bed and ran to the grand balcony doors and found the grounds below filled with Arabian horses.

"**_I used to ride those."_** She said with a screech in voice.

"_**I know. You were a good little rider."**_

Sam quickly turned around and studied the face of a man she didn't recall. She held tight to the post of the bed in hopes that it would protect her from a potential threat. **_"Who are you?"_**

The man smiled. **_"Alexandria Samantha Cassadine, I'm your father. I'm Stavros Cassadine."

* * *

_**

Alexis opened the door just enough to see Molly lying in her crib. Anna nudged Alexis to go inside.

"**_Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."_** Anna reassured her.

Alexis held tight to the door and grabbed hold to the side of Molly's crib. She briefly looked down. She looked up and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. **_"I know she's going to be ok."_** Alexis opened her eyes again and studied the tubes flowing though Molly's body. **_"Do you think she's in pain?"_**

Before Anna could respond, David stepped in and leaned on the closed door.

Anna continued. **_"Uh, if she's not crying, assume she's comfortable. Do you have an opinion David?"_**

Alexis and Anna focused their attentions on David. He stood upright and looked away from Alexis' eyes beaming on him.

"_**Molly's brain dead Alexis. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how."**_

Alexis shut him off at "_dead_". She rested her chin on her arm on the top of the crib railing. She watched Molly and generated non-existent signs of life in her head. Alexis reached into the crib and pulled back Molly's covers. She ran her hand up and down the baby's tummy as she always did whenever signs of colicky moments would brew. Alexis couldn't cry. Her face felt hot instead.

David looked over at Anna shuttered in the corner. **_"Are you going to stay?"_** He asked her.

Anna remained unresponsive. David walked over and took her hand breaking her from the safety of her alone time in the corner.

"**_It's like Gillian."_** She muttered.

"**_I didn't look at it that way but if we're making comparisons then yes."_** David looked back at Alexis still focused on Molly. **_"Nik and Zander want in here. Can we discuss this outside?"_**

Anna followed David outside the room. He approached Nik, Zander, and Emily waiting quietly by the nurses' station to be allowed in.

"**_Hey."_** David started his news. **_"Guys and Emily, Molly is brain dead."_**

Nik turned away and sobbed loudly not caring who was around. Emily moved in Nik's direction to comfort him. Zander leaned his body against the counter and looked down at his feet.

"**_I can in theory only allow two visitors in total, but I'm sure Alexis will need all of you."_** David said.

"**_Nik and Zander can go. I think I'll go find Sam. She's been gone for a while. Maybe she's seeing Kristina."_** Emily raced away.

Nik wiped his face and walked past David into the Molly's room without further permission. Anna tried to reach out to Zander, but he threw up his arm for her to stay away as he followed Nik into the room.

"**_Did you do all you could?"_** Anna asked David.

"_**They waited too long. Ric will be fine. Time was of the essence for Molly."**_

"**_I'm sure Ric was in shock. What happens now?"_** Anna asked.

"_**Why do I feel guilty saying that I want to see if Molly's heart would be a good fit for Kristina? You have got to talk to Alexis. She needs to make a decision."**_

Sonny walked over to Anna and David. **_"What's wrong with Molly that we're even having this conversation?"

* * *

_**

"**_Excuse me?"_** Sam stepped back towards the balcony doors wondering if jumping would be the smartest escape.

Stavros remained still. **_"Yes Samantha. I actually prefer to call you Alexandria." _**He sat down on the bed.

"**_Aren't you Alexis'…"_** Sam grabbed her stomach in pain.

Stavros stood up and moved towards Sam, but she put the barrier between them with a chair sitting by a desk.

"**_Don't!"_** She shouted**_. "I'm just sick to my stomach…at the thought. This is why she couldn't tell me. This is way she can't stand the sight of me! I understand now."_** She kept herself from breaking down in front of Stavros.

"**_I wish you would give me the opportunity to explain."_** He said.

"**_Really no need Mr. Cassadine. I'm not sure how one explains rape."_** Sam stated while gripping tight to the chair.

* * *

Sonny approached David and Anna both unsure of who should speak. 

"**_Should I re-frame my question?"_** Sonny asked.

David stepped forward. **_"No. I got your question. Uh…Molly's brain dead."_**

"**_Is that certain or what?"_** Sonny started to shift his body weight side to side and rub his hands together. **_"I mean you're the doctor. You're supposed to work your magic. There are always options."_**

"**_To pull the plug or not to pull the plug."_** David said.

Anna punched David in the back.

David tried to explain. **_"Sonny, Molly's a baby. Her organs are very sensitive. Any trauma can turn tragic."_**

"**_Why couldn't it be Ric?!"_** Sonny raised his voice. **_"Is he alive?"_**

Anna moved over to Sonny. **_"Don't threaten your brother. I'll have to protect him. Don't make me do that."_**

"_**I didn't threaten. I just asked if he was alive."**_

"**_Killing him won't change Molly's condition." _**Anna said. **_"You need to focus on Kristina."_**

David stepped in front of Anna to steal Sonny's attention. **_"Which brings up a very important point. Sonny, you need to go in there and convince Alexis that Molly could save Kristina."_**

Sonny clicked his tongue and stuffed his hands in pockets. **_"I would…uh…yea I want to, but I can't."_**

"**_Why can't you? I'm curious. In fact I'm shocked. I'd think you'd jump at the chance to save your daughter instead of Ric's." _**Anna crossed her arms.

"_**Well. Alexis is already concerned that she always chooses Kristina. And I just decided after the last time, I'm staying out of these types of decisions. I don't wanna go there again."**_

"**_Again?"_** David asked.

"_**Well. The last time Kristina was sick, I had just found out I was her father. Sam and I conceived a child together…"**_

"**_Really?"_** Anna asked.

"**_Yea."_** Sonny nodded. **_"Long story short, Kristina's only match at the time was my baby with Sam..."_**

David's scrunched up his face. **_"I hate to interrupt but that just sounds funky."_**

Sonny yanked his hands from his pockets and used them to help him talk. **_"Listen I'm not gonna justify what I did wrong or right…"_**

"**_You did a mother and daughter?"_** David asked.

"**_Shut up David!"_** Anna yelled. **_"Continue Sonny."_**

"**_Anyway, baby Lila died. Alexis went to Sam to use Lila's stem cells for Kristina. It wasn't pretty. I'm just saying."_**

Anna smiled. **_"But do you see how it turned out? Sam saved her little sister's life. You both lost Lila, but you both gained Kristina."_**

Sonny rubbed his chin. **_"Yea I know. I'm not doing it. But I know who can."

* * *

_**

For the time Nik and Zander waited to approach Alexis, she didn't notice them in the room. They had never seen her disjointed before nor did they know how to help her.

Alexis looked back at Nik holding Molly's stuffed bear in his hand. He was a tall soldier against the wall fearful of his aunt. Her eyes focused on the bear.

"**_Give it to me."_** She said reaching her hand out to Nik. **_"Who took it away from her?"_**

Zander moved over to the corner that Anna had inhabited earlier. He closed his eyes and wished the wall would open and take him away. He no longer wanted to be there.

Nik reached towards Alexis and handed her the bear. The vibration of her snatch from his hand was felt in Nik. He wanted to say something, but he didn't from the guilt of a survivor formed in his throat.

Alexis nuzzled the bear next to Molly. "**_I don't have to leave her. I know what it means to be brain dead. Not because I've been brain dead. I have lost my memory. At any rate, I researched it a long time again. I don't know why. Anything can happen right?"_** Her eyes met Nik's first and slowly grazed the room to try to meet Zander's, but he looked to the floor.

"**_Is any one going to answer_**?" She asked. **_"I guess not. Anyway, I'm going to wait. Because I know that nothing is forever."_** She looked down at Molly and smiled. **_"Isn't that right Sweetheart? You can come back anytime you want. Doctors don't know all that much."_** Alexis looked at Nik. **_"Where is Stefan? He can fix this."_**

Nik looked at Zander. Zander chewed on his finger and continued to look down. Nik grabbed hold to the doorknob.

"**_I'll go look for him Alexis."_** Nik stuttered and left the room.

Before the door could close, Zander raced for it, but Alexis grabbed it first and shut it before he could leave.

"**_Where are you going?"_** She asked.

* * *

Sam raced for the door, but Stavros slammed it closed before she could leave. She quickly moved away from him. 

"**_What do you need with me?"_** She asked.

"_**I need you to stay calm and listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you Sam."**_

Sam walked back towards the balcony doors. **_"I'm sure you said the same thing to Alexis right?"_**

"_**Because I respect Alexis' need to tell you the truth, I'll leave that to her."**_

Sam turned away from Stavros. **_"I don't think I even want to hear it. I'll take your word for it. How high are we?"_**

"**_Planning to jump?"_** He asked.

Sam walked outside and leaned on the banister. **_"Probably. I've done more daring things in me life."_**

"_**You're just like your grandmother Helena. Have you met Helena?"**_

"**_Sure."_** Sam watched the horses. **_"I want to ride one of those horses."_**

"_**And try to leave me. Don't want to get to know me?"**_

Sam turned around and looked at Stavros. **_"Mr. Cassadine…"_**

"_**Please call me Stavros if you can't call me Father…"**_

"**_Ha ha!"_** Sam burst out in laughter. **_"Ok. No. There will no 'daddy'. I don't even call Alexis 'mommy' so don't hold your breath. I have no use for you. I don't need a father. I already have one."_**

"_**Oh really?" **_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**What's his name?"**_

"_**Lorenzo Alcazar. He's my father. He has his flaws, but he's great."**_

Stavros smiled wide. **_"Did you know he's a good friend of mine? He's the reason I found you."

* * *

_**

Alexis grabbed Zander's arm. He jerked it away.

"_**Alexis, you're not ok. Nik and I just want to help. Stefan is dead."**_

Alexis placed her hands on Zander's face. **_"So were you. But you're here now."_**

Zander squirmed and pulled away from her. **_"Your hands are cold."_**

Alexis wrapped her arms around herself. **_"Do you think Molly's cold too? I should call for more blankets…maybe enough for all of us?"_**

"**_We can't stay here Alexis."_** Zander's eyes welled with tears. **_"We have to say goodbye."_**

Alexis shook her head. **_"No. I have to believe in a miracle. Have you forgotten miracles? You got a second chance. Molly deserves one too."_**

Zander let out a deep sigh and leaned his body against the wall. **_"You're hopeless Alexis."_**

The door cracked open and Bobby stuck her head inside.

"**_May I come in Alexis?"_** She asked.

Bobby waited for approval, but Alexis stared at her for a moment and went back to focusing on Molly. Zander waved her in and went back to his corner.

"**_Alexis…"_** Bobby said.

Alexis looked at Bobby. **_"Aren't you a nurse? Can you get more blankets? Molly is cold."_**

Bobby placed her hand on the railing of Molly's crib. **_"I'll make sure she's warm. I just left visiting Kristina."_** Bobby paused to await a response from Alexis, but she was met with silence. **_"She's not doing well. You have to let Molly help her."_**

Alexis pulled her tissue from her pocket and dabbed her eyes. **_"And what would that require?"_**

"**_You have to let Molly go. Everyone working to help Kristina all discussed this and we believe that Molly's heart would be good for Kristina."_**

"**_And what if it's not? Then I lose two daughters. Not just one…two. So I'd rather they both stay as they are. But thank you for your concern. Please get Molly more blankets soon."_**

Zander moved from his corner and stormed out the door. He noticed Sonny stirring in a circle.

"**_Hey."_** Zander called for Sonny's attention.

Sonny approached Zander. **_"Is Bobby helping?"_**

"_**Bobby's bombing and I'm pissed right now!"**_

"_**Pissed at who?!"**_

"**_Pissed at Alexis!"_** Zander slammed his fist on the nurses' station. He laid his head on the counter. **_"And I don't know why."

* * *

_**

Emily found Nik sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"**_Hey Nik."_** Emily tapped Nik's shoulder. **_"How is Alexis?"_**

Nik lifted his head and wiped his eyes. **_"I'm supposed to be looking for Stefan for her. So just guess how she's doing."_**

Emily sat down next to Nik. **_"She's asking for Stefan?"_**

"**_Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's a bad idea for Zander to be in Port Charles."_**

Emily's eyes grew wide. **_"Where are you going with this?"_**

Nik stood up and paced. **_"I just think Alexis is getting this false sense of hope for Molly. I bet she thinks that if she hopes enough, Molly will come back to us. So we got Zander rising from the dead because Alexis prayed hard enough for him to come back. Next up maybe Stefan! Why don't we just wish Stavros would come back too and I could really get the chance to know my father?!" _**Nik sat down and put his head in his hands again.

"**_What's this really about Nik?"_** Emily asked.

He lifted his head and looked at her. **_"I'm just tired of losing my family."_**


	22. Chapter 22

Bobbie sat down and watched Alexis still focused on Molly.

"**_Tony really should be the one here right now. He's the one that made the decision. It's a tough one for a mother to make."_** Bobby said.

Alexis started to hum a tune. She stopped and looked over at Bobby**_. "What are you talking about?"_**

"_**Barbara Jean."**_

Alexis stood up from leaning on Molly's crib. **_"Who is she?"_**

**_"She was Tony's biological daughter and my adopted daughter. But I delivered her so they named her after me."_**

Alexis smiled. **_"Robin delivered Molly. Everything is cloudy but I kind of remember."_** She focused back on Molly. **_"Why are you telling me about her?"_**

**_"She was in an accident that left her brain dead. She donated her heart to Maxie Jones."_**

Alexis grabbed tight to the railing and ground her teeth. **_"Why do people keep bringing this up?"_**

Bobby stood up and approached Alexis. "**_We can talk about this another time if it's too soon."_**

Alexis nodded. **_"That would be best. But thank you for sharing."_**

Bobby touched Alexis' shoulder and started to leave the room.

"**_Barbara Jean?"_** Alexis called out to her.

Bobby paused while holding on to the doorknob. **_"Yes Dear?"_**

"_**Can you remember Molly's blankets please?"

* * *

**_

Sonny placed his hand on Zander's back**_. "You're gonna have to cut her some slack Son."_**

Zander stood upright and wiped his face. **_"I know it's not easy losing. I just don't know what to do to help her."_** He felt around his pants pockets. **_"Crap."_**

"**_What's wrong?"_** Sonny asked.

**_"Sam took off with my phone. She should be here somewhere. I need it ya know. It's how I do my work. I shouldn't have given it to her."_**

"There's more important things to think about. If Bobby can't get through to Alexis, she's going to lose both of her daughters."

"**_And if I don't find Sam…" _**Zander slammed his fist in the palm of his other. **_"she's gonna lose three."

* * *

_**

Anna unlocked the main door to the jail cells. She found Lorenzo sitting on the floor staring at the walls.

**_"Nice to see you haven't tried to make bail."_** She said.

Lorenzo stood up and grabbed hold to the bars**_. "I was hoping you'd do that for me. How about it?"_**

Anna moved away from the bars. **_"Why were you digging around in my psychiatric files and what else did you find?"_**

"**_I'm intrigued by you. I haven't experienced a woman with your physical stamina before. Well I'm wrong. Brenda comes close. I have witnessed her give Luiz a beat down, but I'm convinced he let her win. You…I would fight to the finish."_** Lorenzo grinned.

Anna slowly nodded. **_"You didn't answer my question."_**

"**_Ok."_** He sighed. **_"I like you."_**

Anna moved closer to him. **_"You like me how? You like me enough to pity me for my once in a while cry fest on my shrink's couch? Those psych evaluations are mandatory you know. I told him what he wanted to hear."_**

"_**You said having children was your greatest regret. Is that true?"**_

**_"Yea. It's true. My first daughter might be dead. My second daughter has HIV. My child with Duke Lavery didn't make it into this world. And my last child didn't make it to her first birthday. I think I can validate that motherhood is a curse. I'm seeing it play out right now with Alexis."_**

**_"Parenthood isn't for everyone Anna Devane. I won't fault you for that. As a matter of fact, I can agree. I gave my child away."_**

Anna raised her brow. **_"You gave your child away?"_**

Lorenzo leaned on the bars and played with his fingers. **_"Yea."_**

"_**Why did you give it away?"**_

"**_It was just temporary. It was supposed to be at least."_** Lorenzo looked at her.

She stared deep in his eyes. **_"Are you telling me the truth?"_**

"**_Can you keep a secret?"_** He asked.

"_**Why would you tell me a secret? Because you like me?"**_

"_**First…I just want to know if Molly's going to die."**_

"_**I can't give you that information."**_

"_**Please Anna. I really have to know. You don't get my loyalty to Kristina and Molly."**_

"_**I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?"**_

Lorenzo pulled back from Anna's closeness. **_"Because Sam is my daughter."_**

Anna reached through the bars and grabbed Lorenzo's collar. **_"You're a liar! Alexis never had sex with you!"_**

Lorenzo jerked from Anna and laughed. "**_You two been swapping stories about me? Are you sure about that information Anna?"_**

Anna slid her hands in her pockets and stared into space. **_"Why are you playing these games?"_**

**_"Why do you think I protect Sam the way I do? I don't do that because I'm bored. I have a personal interest in her well-being. Has Sam ever defined our relationship to you?"_**

"_**She hesitates."**_

"_**Because she doesn't know Anna. And I'd rather you not tell her."

* * *

**_

Sonny walked into Molly's room and found Alexis still holding vigil over her crib.

**_"Hey Alexis? I know it's a hard decision to make. I think I know what you're afraid of."_**

Alexis turned to Sonny. **_"You do?"_**

"**_Yea. You're afraid she'll be alone up there without you." _**Sonny pointed towards the ceiling.

**_"She can't be without me. I'm the only constant in her life. I'm not sure who up there would have the patience I have to take care of her. How would they know what to do when she's afraid of the dark? Or if she has a tummy ache? Do they have washing machines in heaven because she loves it when I put her chair on the washing machine when it's running?"_**

Sonny soaked in everything she had to say. **_"I got just the person for you. I know people that are direct links to him. They talk to him like everyday. I talk to him too, but I'm not sure that God will even allow me within ten feet of the gates…"_**

Alexis laughed through her tears.

Sonny took Alexis' hand. **_"His name is Stone. And he will be there for Molly. He will love her unconditionally."

* * *

_**

Patrick was hesitant to interrupt Robin's time alone nestled on her mother's bed with Leora's lamby in her arms, but he took his chances.

"**_I did a weird thing today." _**Patrick sat down next to Robin on the bed.

"**_What was that?"_** She asked.

**_"I asked my mother to watch over Molly. I'm not typically a praying man, but I felt like I needed to do something."_**

"_**Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Kristina?"**_

"_**You left so abruptly I was worried about you."**_

**_"I needed time alone."_**

**_"That wasn't the weird thing I did today. I talk to my mom all the time. I talked to Stone too. He was a nice guy."_**

Robin stared at Patrick. **_"What did he say?"_**

"**_He thinks I'm the best thing to ever happen to you."_** Patrick smiled and nudged Robin. **_"But he said that everything is going to work out. Alexis will need time and us. She'll need all of us. She'll think this is her fault. She'll need reassurance otherwise."_**

"_**Stone told you all of that?"**_

Patrick nodded. **_"Yea. He was pretty insightful. He said he'd talk to Alexis."_**

Robin sat up and held Lamby close to her chest. **_"I hope. I'm not just worried about Alexis losing Molly. I'm worried about Sonny and Alexis losing Kristina."

* * *

_**

"**_I heard a young man's voice in my head."_** Alexis said. 

"_**What did he say?"**_

"_**He introduced himself as Michael."**_

"_**Ok."**_

"**_I don't know any Michaels other than you and little Michael. But it wasn't you. It wasn't a child's voice. And it wasn't Nik. And it wasn't Zander. I know what their voices sound like. Do you know how hard I prayed to have the memory of Zander's voice in my head?"_** Alexis touched her ears with her hands. **_"I can't hear Molly. I hear everything else but Molly."_**

"**_What are you hearing?" _**Sonny asked. **_"You think maybe you should get some rest? Shut off the noise?"_**

"_**No. I need Molly to say it's ok, but I realize I have to say goodbye to her."**_

"_**So you're gonna do it?"**_

Alexis nodded. **_"Yea. I will. But I want to talk to David first. I just don't know that I can trust him. I wanna know that Kristina is gonna be ok too."

* * *

_**

"**_Molly is brain dead."_** Anna paced the front of Lorenzo's cell.

**_"I need to see Sam. Please let me see her. You can escort me the whole time. I won't leave your side."_**

**_"You're a liar Lorenzo. You're telling me this because you want out to cause more trouble."_**

Lorenzo rubbed his hands down his face. **_"Ugh! Anna! I need to see Sam now! She loves her little sisters and I want to be there for her."_**

Anna studied Lorenzo's face fuming red. She watched him run his fingers through his hair and pull out of frustration.

"**_I've never seen you this angry before."_** She said. She looked at his hand gripped on the bar with his knuckles turned white and trembling. **_"You really are angry huh?"_**

**_"You're the one playing games Devane. You better take me to Sam or I will kill you."

* * *

_**

David walked out of Molly's room with Sonny. 

"**_Good job Corinthos."_** David stretched out his hand to shake Sonny's. **_"How did you do it?"_**

"_**I didn't do anything. My guardian angel did all the work."**_

"_**Mobsters have guardian angels? The hell?"**_

"_**Don't question. Just do what you need to do. How long?"**_

"_**I will explain the procedure to Alexis. I will see how involved she wants to be from the calling of Molly's death to Kristina's surgery. I want her to be comfortable with this whole thing."**_

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. **_"I'm not comfortable at all. She's gonna freak out David."_**

Brenda walked over to Sonny and David. **_"Hey Guys. How is Molly?"_**

Sonny looked at Brenda. **_"She's almost gone."_**

Brenda crossed her arms. **_"I'm so sorry. How is Alexis?"_**

Sonny shook his head. **_"She's with Molly now. Not well."_**

Elizabeth raced down the hall to the gathering in front of Molly's room. **_"Houston we have a problem."_**

"**_What?"_** David asked.

"_**Ric is awake and I explained to him that Molly is almost gone. He's having trouble with my information."**_

"**_What's so difficult?"_** Sonny asked.

Elizabeth threw up her hands. **_"He wants to see Molly. He wants to take her home."_**

David cocked his head to the side. **_"This might complicate things."_**

"**_How?"_** Sonny asked visibly frustrated. **_"Explain to me what changes David?"_**

"_**As long as Ric is conscious he gets a say."**_

"**_A say in what?!"_** Sonny raised his voice.

"**_Molly is his child Sonny."_** Brenda interjected.

Sonny bit his lip. **_"I don't care! Kristina isn't! Alexis made a choice! Screw Ric!"_**

David threw up his hands. **_"I'm not against cutting this guy's throat, but you're the career criminal. I've never been convicted…in this state."_**

Elizabeth and Brenda looked at each other.

"**_Is this conversation happening?"_** Brenda asked her. **_"Why don't I go the humane route and talk to Ric? We don't know how he feels. He's losing his only child. Did you explain Kristina to him Elizabeth?"_**

"**_No."_** Elizabeth shook her head. **_"He only knows about Molly. And he's not taking it well at all."

* * *

_**

Alexis was finally able to take a moment to herself. She slipped out of Molly's room and found the halls empty. She looked down the hall and saw the sign of the cross leading her to the chapel. She meticulously took the trek to its double doors. 

She opened the doors and was overcome with mixed feelings; excitement and disappointment. Stefan sat in the front pew and lifted his head from his prayers. He nodded his head to her but kept his hands crossed in his lap.

Alexis moved over to him and tried to touch him, but she couldn't. She realized his presence was merely in her head.

"**_I'd hug you, but you'd be very disappointed." _**He said to her with a smile. **_"I'm just here to…"_**

"**_Take Molly?"_** Alexis asked as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"_**Well. Have you made a decision?"**_

**_"I changed my mind. I'm gonna wait."_**

Stefan nodded and looked ahead. **_"As long as you're happy with your decision that's all that matters."_**

"_**What would you do if you were here?"**_

"_**I'd be standing over that crib just like you've been worrying out of my mind if she's going to be ok if I let go and wondering if it's possible that she can recover."**_

"**_So I'm not crazy?"_** She asked.

**_"You're a mother. I never thought I'd see the day. But don't forget Kristina. If under no circumstances can Molly survive, Kristina deserves the chance to live. Trust David. He's a crazy son of a bitch. I won't lie. But he's determined to saves as many lives as possible to barely scrap the surface of the most important one he let slip through his fingers."_**

"**_So Kristina is his agenda?"_** She asked.

Stefan looked at Alexis and smiled. **_"You're looking at the king of agendas. Don't let him steal my throne. Now go and make the right decision. And tell Luke I'm changing the locks on the gates of heaven when I get word that he's near."_**

Alexis laughed. She stared at the figment of Stefan for a couple minutes more. He started to dissipate. She got up to leave but the vision of him, though blurry, still remained.

"**_And one more thing Alexis."_** He said.

She paused awaiting any words to fall from his lips just to hear his voice again so clearly. **_"Yes?"_**

"_**Your instincts are correct about Sam."**_

"**_Remind me of what those are?"_** She asked.

**_"Sam is not your daughter. I'm sorry. But the next time you see her, your relationship will change. All she wants is your love and acceptance; the same things Natasha Cassadine fought to get from me."_**

Alexis wiped away tears. **_"Great. Part of me is…well none of me is happy right now. I'm honestly not relieved. I guess I needed Sam to be my daughter. I needed the search for my lost child to be over. Do you have any insight on where I should look again?"_**

Stefan shook his head. **_"No. I'm sorry. But shame on you for not thinking that I'd take of Molly. She'll be in good hands Alexis."_**

Stefan disappeared but her heart felt warmer as if he slipped in to protect it.


	23. Chapter 23

Brenda took a deep breath before she entered Ric's room. He tried to sit up in his bed, but she placed her hand on his chest to settle him down.

"**_You're not like walking up outta here so don't even try it." _**She said.

"**_You apart of this whole thing?"_** Ric struggled to talk but he sunk back down in the bed.

"_**What whole thing?"**_

"**_Take Molly away from me?"_** He asked.

Brenda sat down on Ric's bed and took a moment to look at him. **_"How you feeling? Like physically? Let's start there."_**

"_**I don't wanna small talk Brenda. I want to go to Molly and take her home. She should've always been with me. Port Charles was never safe for her."**_

"_**No offense Ric, but Molly was with you when she was shot. I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just saying that we have no control. No one is to blame but the shooter. I know Liz told you that Molly is dying."**_

"**_I trust Liz. I just don't trust…"_** Ric looked away from Brenda.

"**_You don't trust who?"_** Brenda arched her body to meet his eyes again. **_"You can trust me. What you say won't leave this room."_**

Brenda waited for him to speak again but she was met with silence. She stood up and felt around her jeans pockets and pulled out a police badge. Ric's face was perplexed.

"**_It's not official."_** Brenda said. **_"I just bring it as a conversation piece." _**She laughed**_. "Anna said I could carry it. I pulled it out because you can tell me anything and sue me later for violating your rights."_**

"_**I don't trust Alexis." **_

"_**What did Alexis do to make you stop trusting her?"**_

"_**I just don't trust she'd choose Molly."**_

"_**Choose Molly for what Ric?"**_

He pulled up with pain in his bed. **_"I can hear Brenda. I hear all the conversations in the hall. I know they want to use Molly as an experiment to make Kristina better. I can't let that happen."

* * *

_**

Robert rushed into the police station and found Anna resting her head on her desk in her office. 

"**_Love? How about a bed?"_** He asked stepping into her office.

She pulled up her head and rubbed her eyes. **_"I'm going to the hospital. Dear God. Help me Robert."_**

"_**That's why I'm here. Luke is on his way to the hospital. We came back as soon as we heard about the shootings."**_

Anna looked up at Robert and smiled. **_"Thank you for coming back."_**

"_**And I did some preliminary investigations on the shootings with Mac."**_

"**_And?"_** Anna asked.

"_**All evidence points to Sonny."**_

Anna groaned and laid her head back on her desk. **_"You're saying he's responsible?"_**

Robert placed his hand on her back. **_"That's the latest that I got from Mac. You gonna haul him in?"_**

Anna raised her head. **_"No. Not right now. Kristina should be going into surgery soon. Anything could happen. I guess I have to release Lorenzo. He's crying in his cell right now."_**

Robert nodded. **_"Yea. You have no reason to hold him at the moment."_**

"_**Robert I have a confession."**_

"_**What's that Love?"**_

"**_I was really enjoying watching Lorenzo cry in his cell. Is that mean?"_** She asked.

* * *

"**_Do you trust me Ric?"_** Brenda asked. 

"**_I guess."_** He mumbled.

"_**We did time in jail together. Granted it was like two days; you remember that? How much fun was it when we got caught in that place…"**_

Ric smiled. **_"Yea. I saved your ass, but you're an idiot for going back to Luiz. Totally stupid."_**

"_**I think things worked out for the best."**_

"**_For you." _**He looked down.

"_**Yea. You're right. I'm finally happy. It wasn't always that way Ric. I lost my mother. And for the time I was with Luiz, I was away from people I love and that love me. I think I've paid some dues. Did you love Alexis?"**_

"_**Not at first."**_

"_**So you married Alexis under false pretenses? Because I would think that you would move mountains to help save Kristina knowing that there's no way Alexis could choose Molly even if she wanted to."**_

Ric crossed his arms. **_"You're one of them."_**

"_**I'm being rational Ric. Why would you let this moment pass by?"**_

"_**Because Sonny always wins."**_

Brenda rolled her eyes. **_"This isn't about your brother winning. Scratch Sonny from the whole equation. Think about Alexis. When was the last time she won or at least broke even?"

* * *

_**

Robert followed Anna to the cells. He stopped her before she unlocked the main door

"**_I just have a question."_** He asked.

Anna looked at him. **_"Ok?"_**

"_**What's your story with Lorenzo?"**_

Anna bit her lip. **_"I don't have time for interrogations."_**

"**_You're blushing Love."_** He grinned and leaned on the door. **_"Just watch your back. Lorenzo Alcazar is a dangerous man."_**

Zander showed up behind Robert. **_"Can I talk to Anna alone?"_**

Robert left Zander and Anna alone in the hall.

"**_I screwed up."_** Zander said.

"_**How?"**_

"_**I gave Sam my cell phone and now I can't find her."**_

Anna pulled out her phone. **_"I'll just get on the computer and track her. GPS is our friend." _**She smiled and touched his face. **_"You ok?"_**

He crossed his arms. **_"I'm thinking about taking an assignment somewhere in Europe. Brenda and I can be housemates."_**

Anna smiled. **_"Maybe get a reality show or something? Call it running away from your problems? That's what Brenda does. I do it too. I'm trying to learn to stay in one place."_**

"_**How's that working for you?"**_

Anna sighed. **_"Well…at least when I move around, I don't get myself in trouble."

* * *

_**

Ric wiped back tears. **_"Can I see her alone?"_**

Brenda nodded. **_"I can see if David will talk to Alexis. I don't see her not allowing you your time."_**

"_**Is she really not going to make it Brenda? You know for certain?"**_

"**_I don't know anything for certain. David's the best person to ask."_** Brenda reached out her hand to Ric. **_"I can help you get in your wheelchair if you want."_**

Ric looked down and played with his fingers. **_"I just need some time alone. I appreciate your concern. You've been a big help." _**He looked up at her.

"**_Ok. I'll leave."_** Brenda walked out of Ric's room and spotted Sonny leaning on the nurses' station.

"**_Any luck?"_** He asked.

Brenda playfully patted her hands down Sonny's body. **_"You got any weapons?"_**

Sonny laughed. **_"No. Hopefully I'm looking at one. Did you break his kneecaps?"_**

"_**He's already in pain Sonny. Have mercy on your brother. He's losing his only child."

* * *

**_

Zander furrowed his brow. **_"What's going on Anna?"_**

She unlocked the main door and proceeded to the cells with Zander at her heels. She put her finger to her lips. **_"Shhhh." _**She whispered.

Anna grabbed hold to the bars of Lorenzo's cell and watched him lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"**_Are you ready to go Lorenzo?" _**She asked.

Lorenzo stood up. His eyes met Zander. **_"Where is Sam?"_**

"**_That's what I'd like to know."_** Zander shrugged his shoulders.

Anna unlocked the door. **_"We can go in my office and find out Sam's exact location."_**

Lorenzo stepped out of the cell. **_"How do we not know where Sam is?"_**

"_**I gave her my cell phone. One minute she was there and the next she was gone."**_

Lorenzo bit his lip**_. "I told her you were useless. Yet she'd move heaven and earth to impress you."_**

"**_What are you talking about?!"_** Zander yelled and lunged towards Lorenzo but Anna stepped in front of him to keep the distance.

"**_Ok!"_** Anna shouted. **_"Let's just go in my office and settle this!" _**She pointed at Lorenzo. **_"You're being watched. Don't leave town."

* * *

_**

Sam laid down on the bed and tried to rest again. Stravos walked in with a record in his hand.

"**_I think I know what pissed you off_**." He said.

She bundled herself up in her blanket. **_"Do tell."_**

"_**I didn't mean to imply that your grandmother Kristen wasn't important."**_

Sam sat up on her bed. **_"What's that?"_** She nudged her head in his direction.

"**_It was Mikkos' favorite opera."_** He handed her the album**_. "I won't deny that I resented him for adoring her voice."_** He pointed in the direction of a record player. **_"If you wish to listen, I won't stop you."_**

Sam placed the album down next to her. **_"Just answer this much—did you do what you did to my mother out of anger? Like I need to understand how you can be so sick and twisted? I've never met anyone like you. And now you're pretending like you care about what happened to my mother and my grandmother." _**Sam stood up and approached Stavros. **_"How do you know Lorenzo?"_**

"_**He's an old business associate."**_

"_**In what way? Speak English Stavros."**_

"_**Mikkos gave you away."**_

She moved closer to him. "**_To who? Who did he give me too?"_**

Stavros stepped away from her. **_"What led you to Port Charles?"_**

"_**Uh…I'd say murder."**_

"_**But why Port Charles?"**_

"**_I felt like I needed to be there. Where am I now?"_ **She asked.

"_**That's for me know and for whoever tries to come for you to find out."

* * *

**_

Anna, Zander, and Lorenzo stared at the computer. 

Anna pointed to the screen. **_"Greece. She's somewhere in Greece."_**

Zander stepped away. **_"Greece?! How the hell did she end up in flippin' Greece?!"_**

Lorenzo moved from Anna. **_"I have to go help her."_**

Anna wrote down a note on a post-it and stood up. **_"Not without me. I have the coordinates of her exact location and I'm not giving them to you." _**She flashed the note in Lorenzo's face, jumbled up the paper, and stuffed it in her mouth.

Lorenzo stared at her perplexed. "**_You're childish."_**

Anna chewed the paper and tried to talk**_. "If you want my computer password, you'll have to fish for it."_** She swallowed.

Lorenzo started to walk away. **_"We can take my jet." _**He continued out the door.

Anna started to follow but Zander grabbed her arm.

"_**Yo. I'm going too Anna. I wanna know that Sam's ok."**_

"_**Are you worried about her?"**_

"_**Now I am. I don't know what happened."**_

"_**Someone was obviously watching her. Are you sure you wanna leave Alexis?"**_

"_**I can't watch Alexis suffer anymore. I need to feel like I can help in some way. She might not admit it, but she loves Sam. They need time. And I can't stand by and watch Alexis lose another child."**_

Lorenzo stepped back into the office. **_"The jet isn't going to wait Devane."_**

Anna smiled at Lorenzo. **_"You're not gonna try to inspect my stool for the coordinates are you?"_**

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. **_"My desperation only goes so far My Dear. I'd rather be saddled with your worthless presence for guidance."_**


	24. Chapter 24

David nervously played with his pen clicking the tip up and down. The office door opened and Alexis walked in. He lifted his head with a smile and let his pen drop onto the desk.

"**_Monica said you were stealing her office."_** Alexis forced a smile.

David quickly stood up and motioned for Alexis to sit in the chair across from his. **_"It's just temporary."_**

Alexis pulled her sweater close to her body but continued to stand.

"**_Take a load off." _**He said. **_"You and Monica refuse to relax."_**

**_"It's kind of hard at the moment. But I know you understand. Will you tell me about Leora?"_**

David moved to the front of the desk and sat down on the top. **_"Like what?"_**

**_"When she died. What was that like? What did you do when the person told you she was gone? Where was Anna? Do you remember where you were standing or what you were wearing? Anything? I just don't know how to do this."_**

"_**Are you having second thoughts?"**_

**_"Uh…don't take this the wrong way, but I talked to Stefan and he told me to do the right thing, but I don't know what the right thing is. When I see Molly, Kristina, and Sam…"_**

David tapped the chair. Alexis took the signal and finally sat down.

"**_What do you see?"_** He asked. **_"Your three beautiful daughters right?"_**

**_"No. I see Kristina. I see the daughter I never thought I'd have and the one I fought so long and hard to protect from Sonny's world and in some ways from myself. And then came Molly. Ric has this notion that I play favorites when he doesn't understand that I overcompensate with Kristina because we've been through so much together. It happens. We were two people stuck in a cave."_**

David furrowed his brow. **_"Ok? So you and Kristina bonded in ways that two people stuck in a cave bond."_**

**_"Right. And Molly came in such an unusual way but safely thanks to Robin. But my concern for Kristina never changed, because Ric was with me through all of the trouble that I had with Molly. With Kristina, I was alone, but not lonely. All I had was her. Essentially she's my rock. I feel like I can't stand without her. And I feel like Molly helps me realize that I might not sink."_**

"_**What does Sam mean to you? Or is it too soon?"**_

Alexis slumped down in her chair and stared at the ground. **_"I just want to squeeze her so tight."_**

David laughed. **_"Hopefully not to kill her."_**

"**_No. She needs me and I need her. But we have trouble admitting it."_** Alexis looked behind herself. She turned back to David. **_"Where is Sam?"

* * *

_**

Anna tapped Lorenzo reclined in his seat. She pulled her feet into her seat and watched him wake up from his nap. He opened one eye to look at her and quickly closed it again.

"**_There's no need to disturb me."_** He said.

**_"I'm bored. I need company. Zander is napping."_**

Lorenzo sat upright and faced Anna. **_"So you wake me instead of him?"_**

**_"I know when he wakes up he's gonna pull out that video game thing he plays. He does that at home too. He plays those games till he can't keep his eyes open."_**

Lorenzo arched his brow. **_"Zander lives with you?"_**

Anna nodded. **_"Yea. He's like a son. He's a good kid. Cut him slack on Sam. I know you feel the need to protect your…"_** Anna arched her fingers in quotes. **_"…child, but I need to protect him. So calling him useless is unacceptable. Don't ever do that again."_**

"_**You woke me up to call me out on dissing Zander?"**_

"_**How did you feel when your father did that to you?"**_

Lorenzo's face froze. Anna tipped her head to the side noticing an element of shock in his expression.

"**_Did I say something out of place?"_** She asked.

Lorenzo settled back into his seat. **_"No. I just don't want to talk about it anymore."_**

Anna scrunched up her face and sat correctly in her seat. **_"Do you know who would've taken Sam?"_**

**_"No."_**

"_**Do you have a plan Lorenzo?"**_

He turned to face her again. **_"The plan is in here."_** Lorenzo placed his hand on Anna's stomach.

She grabbed his hand to pull it away, but his touch felt more comfortable than she expected it would. Anna looked at him while holding tight to his hand resting on her stomach. **_"I forgot I ate the plan. You're right. I'm the agent and I should be thinking on my feet."_** She nodded. **_"And why is your hand still on my stomach?"_**

Lorenzo grinned. **_"Because you haven't moved it."_**

Anna smiled and slowly pulled his hand from her body. **_"Don't touch me again."_**

He placed his hand on the armrest and the other on the headrest above Anna's seat. He leaned in to her. **_"You always make it a point to ask me not to touch you."_** He lifted his hand from the armrest and pointed at her cheek. **_"And you always manage to blush when you say it."_**

Anna turned away from him and looked out the window. **_"We should be in Greece soon. We'll follow the coordinates and stake out there."_** She looked at him. **_"You used to be an agent. Act like one. And don't make me uncomfortable again."

* * *

_**

David sat down in a chair next to Alexis. **_"I saw Sam briefly."_**

"_**Maybe she just needs her space huh?"**_

**_"Honestly all I remember is Anna. I remember reaming out the Martins."_**

Alexis sat up and gave David her attention. **_"Who were they?"_**

**_"Meh…nothing I want to talk about. All I know is they didn't do enough to save Leora. I didn't do enough to save her either."_**

**_"There's only so much control you have. I'm starting to realize that much. I don't have control and I need it."_**

"**_I didn't want to see Anna lose again. I just remember afterwards."_** David rubbed his forehead. **_"Back at the cabin…all of her toys and stuff people bought for her arrival into the world. Stuff she never wore nor touched. I wanted to gather all of it in my arms, close my eyes, and wish that she'd appear instead. I wanted to take all the things to the woods and burn them. It was horrible. Anna and I ripped each other apart. It was like there was nothing left for us."_**

Alexis nodded understanding. **_"Was that the end for you and Anna?"_**

"We never truly recovered. I couldn't help but remember the bad things about Anna and she all of sudden remembered all the bad things about me. I kept reminding her of the time when she told she didn't want a baby."

**_"She told you that?"_**

**_"Yea. I thought it was me. I thought maybe she thought I wasn't good enough to be a father. But I figured out she was just scared to be a mother after all she had already lost."_**

"_**I guess you understand why huh?"**_

David smiled. **_"You're doing fine. You've got to hold it together until it's all said and done. Molly is still here."_**

"**_But?"_** Alexis looked deep into his eyes**_. "Please give me your honesty." _**Her eyes started to tear, but she wiped them away quickly.**_ "I just need to be certain that I'm not making a mistake."_**

**_"Look at it this way…you must accept reality. And when I tell you this, please understand that none of this is your fault. Kristina will not live without a heart transplant. I've given you a false sense of security all along. If Molly wasn't in this condition, I would've told you the truth. But you're asking for my honesty now. If I merely make repairs to Kristina's heart, she'll be back a year or maybe two later, but she could die. Or worst her heart could continue to cause her problems as she gets older. Even if Molly lives and she bounces back, Kristina will eventually die."_**

Alexis' eyes welled up again. **_"So I'm choosing? Is that what you're saying?"_**

David nodded. **_"Yes. You are choosing. I'm sorry. It is what it is. If I knew of a better scenario, I'd milk it for what it was worth, but this is our best option."

* * *

_**

Anna, Lorenzo, and Zander stepped off the plane.

Zander slung his bag across his back. **_"Uh, can I hack your computer Anna?"_**

"**_Go ahead."_** She said with a wave of her hand.

Zander grabbed Anna's computer bag and went over to a corner of the small airport. Lorenzo stopped walking and tapped Anna on the shoulder. He slid his hands into his pockets when she turned to him.

"**_Yeah?"_** She asked.

"_**I didn't know how to get your attention. Is it ok that I tapped your shoulder?"**_

Anna rolled her eyes. **_"What do you want?"_**

**_"I wanted to apologize. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. You must realize that I feel the same way about you."_**

Anna thought hard for a moment. **_"Huh? You feel what? I'm confused."_**

**_"You are confused. And in some ways so am I. But we need to do what we came here to do and go home."_**

Anna put down her bag. **_"What is this sameness that you're feeling?"_**

Zander raced back over to them. **_"Guys. I got a close up of a cave. You think Sam is in a cave?"_**

Lorenzo shook his head. **_"Your cell phone was probably tossed. I think I know where Sam is, but let's head to the cave and see if my assumptions are correct."_**

Zander walked away. Lorenzo started to follow, but Anna grabbed his. He pulled from her. **_"Don't touch me Devane."_**

Anna bit her lip. **_"Can we solve this issue before we go back to Port Charles? I can't handle complications there with you whatever those may be."_**

Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders. **_"I don't have a problem with that Anna."

* * *

_**

David stood up and took Alexis' hand to help her up with him. She struggled to stand but she held tight.

"**_This feels good."_** She said squeezing his hand tighter.

David laughed. **_"What?"_**

Alexis noticed his smile and immediately let go. **_"I'm sorry. I meant that talking to you re-affirmed my decision. I was going to wait and see, but I don't want Molly to suffer. Bobby said something to me just a couple minutes ago about realizing that even though the sun was shining through BJ's window, she had to tell herself that BJ would never comprehend the beauty of the sun."_**

**_"Not completely true. You're forgetting that Molly will always be apart of Kristina. Just like BJ is apart of Maxie. You can't forget that. I don't have anything left of Leora but visitation of her stuffed lamb."_**

"**_I'm sorry."_** Alexis touched David's arm.

"**_Don't tell me you're sorry."_** He smiled. **_"Just let me help Kristina."_**

Lorenzo pointed towards a mansion far in the hills. **_"There's a cave that's situated alongside that mansion. If we go through the cave, we can breech the secret tunnels."_**

"**_And you know this how?"_** Zander asked.

Lorenzo caught Zander's suspicious eye. **_"I know the owner of the mansion."_**

Anna stood next to Zander. **_"How do we know that you're not setting us up for sabotage? You were very willing to supply use of your jet. Why?"_**

Lorenzo grinned. **_"Anna, you really need to lose the suspicious act. I could care less if you die." _**He pointed at Zander. **_"But I've come to realize that he's useful to me."_**

Zander shook his head. **_"I'm going in. We're wasting time. I didn't come here for your acceptance Lorenzo. You're slime and as I overheard Robert telling Anna, you're a dangerous man. Screw the cave. I'm going in the front door."_**

Zander grabbed his bag and started his trek up the hills. Lorenzo and Anna watched his ascension in uncomfortable silence.

Lorenzo clicked his tongue. **_"He's gonna get himself killed. Stupid ass kid."_** He looked at Anna.

Anna looked away and tried to pretend to focus on Zander shrinking in the distance. **_"The cave?"_**

Anna started to walk away but Lorenzo ran to stand in front of her. **_"Why would Robert warn you about me?"_**

"_**Because he's concerned about the violence that surrounds you."**_

"_**That's bull Anna."**_

"_**Will you help me find this stupid cave Alcazar? I don't want that boy up there to get himself killed because we choose to argue about nonsense."

* * *

**_

Alexis glanced down the hall towards Molly's room and noticed a wheelchair sitting outside the door. Deep down she knew who it was in the room. Brenda appeared from around the corner. Alexis approached her.

"**_Who's in there?"_** Alexis asked.

"**_Uh…"_** Brenda yanked at her sleeves. **_"Did Ric not talk to you? He wanted to see Molly."_**

**_"No. He's not speaking to me. Which is fine. I'm not speaking to him either. This is his fault."_**

Brenda played with her fingers and bursting with so much to say. **_"If that's how you feel right? Can I ask a favor?"_**

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Would you let Molly's last sounds, visions, memories of you and Ric be happy ones? Please? Give Kristina her little sister's heart filled with joy."**_

"_**It's gonna be hard Brenda."**_

"_**I know. Ric is a tough one. I did time with him in jail."**_

Alexis gasped. **_"Really?"_**

"**_Yea. We were all in South America and I got in some trouble and Ric stepped in. He hated my guts. He thought I was a nuisance to Luiz, but we had a heart to heart moment. He was in his cell and I was in mine."_** Brenda spaced out.

Alexis tapped Brenda on the shoulder. **_"Is there a point to this?"_**

Brenda snapped out of her daze. **_"Oh yea. Ric's a good guy. He has this shell. I don't think anyone has ever seen the true Ric Lansing."_**

"**_Not even me?"_** Alexis asked.

**_"No. But I bet you he's in there right now. And I have no doubt all the anger he has was dropped at the door for Molly."

* * *

_**

Lorenzo allowed Anna in front of him into the belly of the cave. He pulled the door of the entrance shut with every ounce of strength in him. Darkness fell and Anna jumped from her skin and raced back to the entrance realizing the door was closed.

"**_What did you just do?"_** She asked. **_"Why did you close that?"_**

"_**Drawing attention to ourselves was a better idea Devane?"**_

"_**How the hell do we get out Lorenzo?"**_

Lorenzo opened his mouth and took a moment to think. **_"Oh…it's like Wyndemere. We'll get out. My sanity won't allow me to get stuck with you."_**

Anna tossed her bag to the ground. **_"Ok. That's it! Just freaking admit it! You love me don't you?!"_**

"_**You admit it?! This is ridiculous!"**_

Anna grabbed her hair. **_"It is. I sent that kid away just so I could be alone with you. It's crazy." _**Anna walked away and found a spot in the corner of the cave. She pulled a blanket from her bag and spread it out on the ground.

"_**What are you doing Devane? Throwing a picnic?"**_

She sat down on the blanket. **_"I need a moment."_**

Lorenzo walked over to her and threw himself to the ground on her blanket. **_"Loving you isn't even remotely practical."_**

Anna remained silent and fished through her bag.

"**_Are you going to respond to me?"_** He asked.

Anna pulled out the stuffed lamb. She pushed the bag aside and leaned herself against the wall of the cave studying the lamb as if she'd never seen it before.

"**_What's that?"_** Lorenzo asked.

Anna played with the lamb's fur and continued to ignore Lorenzo.

"_**That's the lamb you said you thought David got rid of with Leora's things?"**_

"**_He lied."_** Anna mumbled. **_"He kept the stuff. He wants to know what to do with it all. I think he should burn it. You're sorta right."_**

"**_I am?"_** Lorenzo moved back against the cave wall.

Anna started to cry. **_"I was praying that I could get away. I didn't want to be there anymore. But I couldn't leave her without a reason."_**

"_**Alexis?"**_

Anna slowly nodded. **_"I started to re-live the day Leora died through Alexis. I didn't realize how hard saying goodbye could be until I stood in the corner of Molly's room and watched Alexis fall apart. I couldn't leave her but I had to. I needed a reason. You gave me a reason."_** She looked in his eyes. **_"Thank you."_**


	25. Chapter 25

Lorenzo looked away from Anna not expecting her response. **_"You're welcome I guess."_**

Anna leaned her chin on her arms and her arms on her knees. **_"I've always been attracted to men like you."_**

Lorenzo blushed and looked at her. **_"Ditto."_**

She sat upright and looked at him. **_"Ditto? Who do you love? Or who have you loved?"_**

"_**Uh…well…I don't really want to talk about it."**_

Anna nudged her body into Lorenzo's. **_"Please talk."_**

**_"We're supposed to be looking for Sam. I'm sorry for shutting us in. I'll get us out. Sam really isn't in good hands right now."_**

Anna picked up the lamb from the ground and played with its fur. **_"Can you describe her? She obviously broke your heart."_**

Lorenzo relaxed his body and leaned back onto the wall of the cave**_. "I don't need to describe her. You already know her. But she's a different person now than she was before. So what I felt for her then no longer exists."_**

Anna looked at Lorenzo. She leaned back close to him. **_"Who is she?"_**

He rolled his head against the wall. **_"Alexis."

* * *

_**

Alexis knocked on Molly's door before she went in. Ric held tight to the crib railing trying to hold up while shielding her from the baby at the same time. Alexis went in but she sat down in the chair in the corner and kept her silence.

Ric broke the silence with a sniffle. **_"Do they make caskets her size?"_**

Alexis slide downward in the chair and her body shivered. She grabbed at her sweater wishing it would keep her body still. **_"I don't know. Can you do all of that? I don't want to."_**

Ric looked over at Alexis and noticed her staring in the distance. He grabbed whatever would hold him up until he made it to the nearest chair facing her. **_"Yea. I know this isn't easy for you. So much is going on with Kristina."_** Ric coughed and held his side in pain.

Alexis sat up in her seat. **_"Do I need to call Alan?"_**

Ric shook his head. **_"No. I'm fine. I'm not leaving her side till the end."_**

"**_Me either."_** Alexis stood up and lingered over Molly's crib. **_"You know what's going to happen right?"_**

**_"Yea. I gave David the ok. I guess. I didn't want to at first."_**

Alexis pulled the covers up close to Molly**_. "I've been told that she's not going to wake up."_**

"_**I guess you got enough opinions?"**_

Alexis turned back to him. **_"Are you implying I'm not doing enough to save her?"_**

**_"No. I just want to be sure. She's my only child, Alexis. Please see things from my perspective too. When Molly dies, I've got nothing left but a baby blanket or a stuffed animal. You'll still have Sam, Kristina, and Molly's heart."

* * *

_**

Anna sat up again and turned her body to face Lorenzo. **_"What?!" _**She ran the back of her hand across her face. **_"You keep bringing up a relationship with Alexis, but why hasn't Alexis mentioned it?"_**

Lorenzo stood up and shook the debris from his pants**_. "Alexis doesn't remember it Anna. And I respect that."_**

Anna stood up. **_"You told me in your snide ass manner that Alexis and I merely pretend memory loss. Why haven't you been honest with me from the beginning?"_**

Lorenzo grew frustrated. **_"Because my honesty will hurt too many people Anna! Some things are better left alone! It's honesty that's got Sam locked up in that mansion on the hill. I can't waste anymore time here!"_**

Lorenzo stumped away and Anna attempted to race after him to get his attention again, but her foot caught on a rock and she fell. Anna crawled across the ground in pain trying to stand up. Lorenzo walked back over to her realizing she wasn't faking.

"_**What the hell did you do now Devane?"**_

Anna finally stood up, but hopped around on one foot. The pain forced her to sit down again. Lorenzo tried not to laugh and covered him face upon his failure to hide his expressions.

"**_It hurts."_** She said with tears in her eyes. **_"Like I totally sprained it."_**

Lorenzo kneeled down to her and took her foot in his hands. She squealed in pain. He sat down with her foot in his lap and wrapped his hands around her ankle.

**_"I'm not much of a doctor. You're gonna have to stay here while I go after Sam."_**

Anna grabbed Lorenzo's shirt. **_"Alone? No. Not alone."_**

"**_When have you ever been afraid Devane? You're an agent. And obviously accident prone."_** He applied pressure on her ankle till she squealed in pain.

**_"Please don't leave. I'm sure Zander will be fine."_**

Lorenzo rested his hands on her leg. **_"You do realize I'm touching you right?"_**

Anna took a deep breath and forced a smile. **_"I give you permission."_**

Lorenzo looked down. **_"So Zander's an agent huh?"_**

"_**How do you know anything about Zander? Not that I'm admitting to his status."**_

"_**I told you that I've been watching you."**_

Anna laid on the ground. **_"Can we discuss that? Why am I so important you?"

* * *

_**

Alexis sat back down in the chair in the corner facing Ric still writhing in pain in his chair. **_"I think I should call Alan." _**She said.

**_"No. I'm not leaving Molly, Alexis."_**

David walked in the room and slowly closed the door behind him. **_"Hey. I'm glad you're both here."_**

Alexis and Ric both gasped at the same time, but Ric's lead to more pain in his side.

"**_Are you ok Ric?" _**David asked.

Alexis stood up and placed her hands on Ric's shoulders. **_"He's not leaving. Why are you here right now?"_** She asked.

David shuffled his feet and shoved his hands in his doctor's coat. **_"The time is now if we want to get Kristina into surgery. Patrick and Monica are ready. I hate to do this, but time is very important._**"

* * *

Lorenzo watched Anna lying on the ground and waiting for him to answer her questions. 

**_"You're a problem for me Anna. I'm a businessman. I've already admitted too much."_**

Anna looked up and behind noticing her cell phone flashing. She turned onto her side and perched on her knees. **_"This might be important. I didn't realize I had reception."_** She crawled to her phone and read the message. Anna frantically tried to respond, but her phone shutdown. **_"Crap!"_** She threw it down in frustration and cradled her face in her hands.

Lorenzo crawled over to her and tried to peek through the spaces between her fingers to see her eyes. **_"What was that?"_** He asked.

Anna pulled up her face red with tears. **_"Molly's almost gone. David sent me a message. This is a nightmare. I should be there right now. I should've been there when Kristina died. I could've been. There's soo much blood on my hands."_**

Lorenzo's heart fell into his stomach. He pulled back from his knees and sat down crossing his legs. His eyes wondered the ground till they stayed focused on wet spots of Anna's tears in the dirt. He picked up a piece of stick from the ground and dug it into the dirt.

"**_I'm sorry."_** He said. **_"I should've known better than to say what I said to you on the docks about Kristina. I wanted to hurt you…"_**

"**_But why?"_** Anna questioned with tears in her eyes and her throat. **_"What have I ever done you?"_**

**_"You made me dream. I just remember you from soo long ago. I never stopped remembering you. I had to replace my visions of Alexis with someone and that someone was you."_**

Anna wiped her face with her hands. **_"You didn't bank on Alexis and I becoming friends huh?"_**

Lorenzo felt in his pockets and pulled out a soft cloth. He handed it to Anna. **_"No. I didn't. But Alexis changed. And you never did. She forgot and you didn't."_**

Anna rested her face in Lorenzo's cloth. **_"It was my duty to remember you."_**

Lorenzo moved forward on his knees again and leaned in towards Anna's ear. **_"Can you forget something I'm going to do?"_**

Anna pulled away from him. **_"It depends. What are you going to do?"_**

"**_Will you promise to forget that I did it?"_** He smiled.

Anna nodded. **_"Yea. I promise."_**

Lorenzo leaned in to her again and placed his lips on her cheek.

Anna laughed and pulled away from him again. **_"Ok I lied. I can't forget."_**

"**_And why not?"_** He asked.

**_"Because I enjoyed it too much."

* * *

_**

David gave the orderlies the ok to take Molly away. Ric and Alexis stood together by her empty crib not sure where to go from there.

"**_I understand what this feels like."_** David said. **_"I won't say I'm sorry cause I know it's the last thing you want to hear. But I promise you both that Kristina will come out of surgery a new little girl."_** David left the room as Nik walked in.

Nik hesitated to approach Alexis but she opened her arms to him. **_"My little boy."_** Hugging him, she felt something familiar flow from Nik's body to hers. She pulled from him. **_"I think everything will work out."_** She said.

Nik had avoided her eyes not sure of what she was going to say, but he finally looked at her and noticed the glow still there. He averted his eyes and saw Ric leaning on the crib.

"**_I'm sure we'll find who did this."_** Nik said to Ric.

Ric nodded. **_"I'm not concerned about that at the moment."_**

Alexis couldn't let of Nik. She pressed her face in his neck and took in his smell. **_"You remind me of Molly."_** She said to him.

"**_I got to hold her before…"_** Nik sucked back tears and held them in. **_"Maybe it's from holding her."_**

Alexis disagreed. **_"No. It's something else. It's not Molly specifically. Your smell is from a while ago, but I can't completely remember."_**

Ric studied Nik's face filled with sorrow and sincerity. He took a moment to study Nik's dark eyes. Ric tried to remember the pictures of Stavros Alexis had wanted to burn months ago, but he encouraged her to keep them.

Ric grabbed hold to his walker and started towards the door.

"**_Where are you going?"_** Alexis asked.

Ric stopped at the door. **_"I wanna see Molly's heart placed in Kristina's body. That way I'll know my little girl is safe."_**


	26. Chapter 26

Alexis finally left the hospital. She stepped into the limo and directed the driver to take her to the docks. She was determined to find Sam and knew it was the place where she liked to go to be alone.

* * *

The gathering at the hospital grew. Sonny waited by Kristina's door to get another chance to see her before she was to go into surgery. Mike walked in and spotted Sonny. Robin came in close behind him. 

"**_Where's Alexis?"_** Mike asked approaching Sonny close to Kristina's door.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders**_. "I wish I knew. I'd think she'd be here. She said something about finding Sam. She needed Sam to say goodbye to Molly, but it's too late."_**

Robin walked over. **_"Is Molly still here?"_**

Sonny and Mike both looked at Robin.

She forced a smile. **_"That was a silly question. I'm sorry."_**

Sonny wrapped his arms around Robin. **_"Don't be sorry. This has been difficult for everyone."_**

Robin pulled from Sonny. **_"Where is my mom? She hasn't been home and I've wanted her to be there?"_**

"**_I haven't seen her at Kelly's either. She usually stops by for a green tea."_** Mike interjected.

Sonny crossed his arms. **_"She must be investigating the shootings."

* * *

_**

Lorenzo took the softness in Anna's face as an invitation to go further. He almost forgot why he was there. At the moment he didn't really care to remember. He touched his lips to Anna's cheek again and brushed them across her face. She tried to push him away, but all the strength in her hands forced her to pull him closer instead.

"**_What's happening here?" _**Lorenzo asked her while almost falling into her from the strength in her pull.

Anna didn't want to talk. She didn't really want to hear his voice either. She pressed her lips against his to shut him up.

* * *

"**_Natasha Davidovich Cassadine." _**Luke shouted at Alexis across the docks. 

He was the second person in the world that she wanted to see at that moment. **_"Did you hear about Molly?"_** She asked.

"**_I saw you at the hospital. I left."_** He said as he approached her**_. "Kids are replaceable."_** Luke lit a cigar and looked out towards the lake.

Alexis started to cry. **_"Why do you say things like that?"_**

"_**Cause you know I mean the opposite Natasha. What are you crying about?"**_

"_**Don't you know what's happening?"**_

Luke nodded and puffed his cigar. **_"Molly's donating her heart to Kristina. I don't like to see my friends hurt. Let's keep it at that."_**

"_**You consider me a friend?"**_

"**_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_** He winked at Alexis. **_"I guess you qualify as both."_**

Alexis sat down on the bench.

Luke paced. **_"Robert, Mac, and I are looking into the shootings." _**He looked back at Alexis. **_"Don't think the person that did this is gonna get away."_**

"**_I talked to Stefan. He said he'll make sure to change the locks on the gates if you make it to heaven."_** Alexis smiled.

Luke sat down next to her. **_"I'd believe you talked to Stefan if you told me he was burning in hell."_**

Alexis rested her head on Luke's shoulder. **_"Don't ever leave me." _**She said.

Luke hesitated at first, but he put his arm around Alexis and continued to puff his cigar. **_"I hope you're not hitting on me Sunshine. I think you're cute and everything…especially when you wear those business suits. But otherwise, I'm Romeo and you're that other girl."_**

Alexis lifted her head. **_"Juliet?"_**

Luke puffed his cigar and blew smoke rings in the air. **_"Uh uh…that other girl. I don't know her name. Just roll with it Natasha. We won't be sharing a bed. Nor will we lie down and die together."_** He lifted her chin with his finger. **_"Never."

* * *

_**

Lorenzo was taken by surprise by the kiss. Anna pulled her lips away, but she held tight to his shirt. He chose not smile though it was festering inside him to show his need to go further.

"**_I apologize."_** Anna said with her accent stronger than normal.

Lorenzo rested his hands on her waist**_. "I often forget that you're British. Your speech is distinguished when you're happy."_**

**_"It's like a child getting their favorite toy on Christmas morning. They're finally allowed to be themselves. They feel from deep down inside."_**

"**_Hmmm…"_** Lorenzo closed his eyes and nodded. **_"Keep talking please."_**

Anna pulled his hands from her waist. **_"We have to go find Sam."_**

He kept his eyes shut and rested his hands back on her waist. **_"No. Just talk."_**

"**_The rain in Spain falls madly on the plane." _**She said with her eyes beaming wide in the dim.

Lorenzo opened his eyes and laughed. **_"I love it! Can I call you Eliza?"_**

Anna propped up on her knees. **_"What can I call you?"_**

Lorenzo scooted himself back and looked at her. **_"Are you not in pain? Your ankle? Is it better?"_**

Anna's face turned red. She quickly sat down. **_"It aches every now and then."_**

Lorenzo crawled towards her. **_"You were faking."_**

Anna continued to blush.**_ "Sometimes I want attention. I asked you not to leave and you didn't listen."_**

"**_All you had to do was speak English. No theatrics necessary." _**Lorenzo stood up and readjusted his clothing. He offered his hand to Anna. **_"Let's go find Sam. Can I dare say that you know how to walk?"_**

Anna took his hand and pulled up to her feet. **_"I'll be ok."_**

Lorenzo nodded. **_"Good. Let's go."_**

"**_Lorenzo!" _**Anna started to pack up her bag.

"**_Yes Eliza?"_** He asked with a grin.

**_"What now? I mean…I guess we like each other. We'll find Sam and take her home. It's obvious to me that Zander cares about her and her him. Maybe we can learn from them?"_**

Lorenzo paused. **_"They're kids. We're adults. This really shouldn't go beyond the trap door I'm gonna find to get us out of here. I meant what I said Anna. Loving you isn't practical. You and I both know that. We'd have to constantly explain ourselves. The only other solution would be to run away from everyone, but I know you've been there and done that. It's time for you to stay in one place. You've got a friend now."_**

Anna finished her packing. **_"And a daughter to find. I'm not gonna find her in Port Charles. So you're wrong. I'm not yet ready to settle down. Not until I find her. And you obviously know where she is so I have a hard time accepting that we're over."

* * *

_**

Luke opened the grand doors of Wyndemere for Alexis. She browsed the room as if the antique pieces were up for a garage sale. She touched the buffet counter and looked at the light coating of dust on her fingers. 

"**_This place falls apart when no one pays attention to it. Soo dusty."_** She continued to the stairs and took a seat in the middle of the spiral case.

Luke sat down next to her. **_"Dust should be the least of your problems Natasha."_**

Alexis poked Luke in the arm. **_"Why are you still here?"_**

**_"You asked me to stay."_**

"**_I wish I could find Sam."_** Alexis inspected her fingers.

Luke sighed and leaned on his knees. **_"Give up on Sam, Lexi."_**

"**_Why?"_** She asked.

"**_I found out that Sam isn't your kid. The problem is I don't know to whom she belongs. For all we know she's a fake."_** He shook his head. **_"I wasn't going to tell you until you got over this thing. But who ever gets over the loss of a child? Laura would still gush in guilt over Princess Nicky if she were able to speak. The guilt never stops."_** He looked at her. **_"I'm sorry if you made Sam feel like family. I just knew something wasn't right."_**

Alexis ran her tongue around her mouth. **_"Uh…"_**

"_**Uh what?"**_

"_**I knew about Sam, Luke. Stefan told me."**_

Luke rolled his eyes and looked ahead. **_"Ok."_**

"_**I still want to be apart of her life."**_

"_**When did you become Mother freaking Theresa?"**_

"_**I don't think Sam knows anything about her past. I almost remember being her age and all alone in the world…"  
**_

"**_With child?"_** Luke's eyes glassed over. **_"With an unsupportive father to take it away. Do you even know if it was a boy or a girl?"_**

Alexis' eyes filled with tears. She struggled to speak. **_"No."_**

Luke shook his head again. **_"Damn."_** He looked at her. **_"Did Mikkos even let you see the child?"_**

**_"I think so."_**

**_"You really don't remember do you? How long before you forget that Molly's dead?"_** Luke asked with concern in his face. **_"This could be a problem Natasha."

* * *

_**

David stepped out of Kristina's room. **_"We're ready."_** He said to Sonny**_. "Kristina is knocked out. I'm going in. Will you be scrubbing in Robin?"_**

"**_No."_** She said. **_"I'm just going to find my mom."_**

"**_I sent her a text."_** David said. **_"I haven't heard back from her."_**

"**_She should be here."_** Robin walked away.

* * *

Anna followed close behind Lorenzo through what seemed like a never-ending tunnel. 

"**_You seem to know this place. Why are you concerned that Sam is in danger?"_** She asked.

"**_I just worry about Sam."_** He continued with a flashlight in his hand. He stopped. **_"Ah. We're close to the stables. I can hear the horses above. Keep quiet."_**

"_**You know horse language?"**_

Lorenzo smiled at Anna. He paused and slowly moved the flashlight towards her face. He turned it off and leaned on the wall. **_"I really wish…" _**He stared at her.

"_**You wish what?"**_

"_**I just wish it was simple."**_

Anna waved her hand. **_"Who wants simple? Simple's not fun."_**

"**_Yea. Let's keep going."_** He turned to continue but Anna grabbed the back of his shirt.

"**_You wanna kiss me again don't you?"_** She asked.

Lorenzo dropped his flashlight and turned to her. **_"Uh…I asked you to keep quiet."_**

"_**Ohhh…so when you call me Eliza I can talk?"**_

He bent over and picked up his flashlight. **_"Exactly. But there is an exception to the Eliza rule."_**

Anna shrugged her shoulders. **_"Humor me."_**

**_"If we're ever…how do I say it…become engaged in extracurricular activities…I don't want to hear a peep out of you. Sorry I'm a man."_**

Anna doubled over in laughter. **_"I feel the same. Don't worry."_**

They both laughed until the sound of beeping broke through. Anna searched for the beeping and found a red light flashing in the crevice of a rock. She raced over to it, but Lorenzo threw himself in front of her and pushed her aside.

"**_It could be a bomb. Stay back." _**He warned her and shoved his fingers into the crevice of the rock. He pulled out a razor thin device. **_"It's a phone. Dare I say Zander's?"_**

Anna took the device from Lorenzo's hand. **_"Yea. You're right. They tossed the phone."_**

**_"I used to be an agent Devane. We're not far off. Let's go."

* * *

_**

Sam stretched her arms in the air at the first feel of freedom. Her eyes grazed the stable of horses. She walked over to one in particular that held her eye. She rested her nose on the horses' and closed her eyes missing the feel of the fur. 

"**_I miss you." _**She said.

"_**You've met before?"**_

Sam jumped out of her skin and saw Zander in the doorway. She ran to him and held tight to his neck**_. "I'm so glad to see you."_** She pulled from him**_. "Be careful. I'm being watched."_**

"**_It's fine."_** He said. **_"I'm not worried."_**

Sam continued to hold on to Zander's neck. **_"I'm really glad you came."_**

**_"Lorenzo and Anna are here too. I'm not alone."_**

**_"But you're here. And hopefully everyone is ok."_**

Zander shook his head and pulled Sam's arms from his neck**_. "Molly's dying. She's going to give Kristina her heart."_**

Sam wiped away tears. **_"Ok. I get it. I won't get to tell my little sister goodbye. Oh my God I'm so sorry." _**She walked away from Zander and towards her chosen horse.**_ "I took you away from Alexis."_**

"_**Alexis is freaking out Sam. She wants you home. What the hell happened?"**_

Sam ran her finger on the tip of the horses' nose. **_"Everything went black. I felt some movement here and there, but otherwise, I just ended up here. I don't even know where I am."_**

"**_You're in Greece."_** Zander placed his hand on the small of Sam's back. **_"I don't know who took you."_**

Sam turned to Zander. **_"My father. My father is Stavros Cassadine. I just found out. He raped my mother."_**


	27. Chapter 27

Bobby called Molly's time of death at 9:28 pm. Ric couldn't keep his composure. Nik and Emily stood on both sides of him to hold up his weak body in case he needed something or someone to lean on. Elizabeth walked past the room and noticed Robin attentive to the computer at the nurses' station.

"**_I'm not sure how to take Zander being back."_** Elizabeth tried to breech a conversation with Robin obviously elsewhere in her head. **_"Have you seen him lately?"_**

Robin looked up from the computer and focused on Elizabeth. **_"It's kind of late huh?"_** Robin looked back at Molly's room. **_"I don't know how to handle this whole thing. I felt like Molly was a little sister to me." _**She flipped through her files not really looking for anything. **_"Should I re-run tests on Sam and Alexis?"_**

Elizabeth put her hands on Robin's forcing her to drop the files onto the counter.

"**_Can I get your undivided attention?"_** Elizabeth asked. **_"Why don't you go home? Better yet, we can go to my apartment and do girlie stuff. Cam loves girls' night."_**

Robin shook her head. **_"I need to stay till Kristina gets out of surgery."_**

"_**Why aren't you in there with them?!"**_

"_**I trust David's work. Kristina will be fine in his hands."

* * *

**_

Alexis pondered Luke's question. **_"Sometimes it's just good to forget."_**

Luke looked down and played with this the remains of his cigar. **_"I'm with you there Natasha. But if something happened to my Cowboy or Lulu, I can't say I'd have anything left to live for."_**

"_**You're living now and Laura isn't here."**_

Luke furrowed his brow and stared at Alexis. **_"She is here."_** His voice was stern. **_"She's just non-responsive. But she's alive. I can see her when I want."_**

"_**Is that fair to Laura?"**_

"**_No."_** Luke shook his head. **_"It's not. All the more reasons why I respect your decision for Molly."_**

Alexis looked up at the clock. The half hour rang once. **_"It's 9:30."_** She said. **_"I feel empty. I feel like a part of me is lost."_**

Luke took Alexis' hand in his. **_"We'll find your kid Alexis. I'll do all the work. But you have got to try to remember details. Whatever. Details are important. That's all I need you to do."

* * *

_**

"**_I don't know what to think about Stavros being my father."_** Sam sat down on a bale of hay. **_"I'd rather be without one."_**

Zander sat next to her and played with a stalk of hay. **_"Yea. I know. At least you know right? So now you can close the book."_**

"_**But what about Nik? What do I say to him?"**_

Zander looked at Sam. **_"Do we have to say anything?"_**

Sam rolled her eyes. **_"Zander? He will find out somehow. Stavros is hell bent on this spectacular come back. He wants everyone to know he's alive. He wants to ruin Alexis."_**

"_**Why? What has she done to him?"**_

"_**She breathes Zander."

* * *

**_

Alexis stood up from the stairs. **_"I have to go back to the hospital."_** She offered her hand to Luke.

He pulled up with her help. **_"I'll get Robert on Sam."_**

Alexis furrowed her brow. **_"You mean find her right?"_**

"**_Robert can easily get the girls my Dear. He's not a desperate old man like me."_** Luke shoved his cigar in his mouth. He leaned his forehead on Alexis'. **_"Take care Natasha. You know where to find me."_**

Alexis kissed his cheek. **_"You always seem to show when I close my eyes and focus really really hard."

* * *

_**

Zander stood up and grabbed the bars that covered the windows of the stable. **_"Sounds familiar. You couldn't wait till I stopped breathing. Like father like daughter."_**

Sam rolled her head side to side. **_"It wasn't about you Zander. It was about the job."_**

Zander quickly turned back to her. **_"You couldn't find another occupation? Some people are doctors. Some are lawyers. Very rare are they seeking to kill people for a living."_**

Sam stood up to face him on her level. **_"Are you authorized to not kill?"_**

He crossed his arms. **_"You don't know what I do. Let's keep it at that."_**

"_**How about you not antagonize my daughter?!"**_

Sam and Zander both jumped from their skin when Stavros' voice came barreling into the stables. Sam grabbed tight to Zander's shirt. He kept her close behind him as Stavros moved close.

"_**You didn't tell me you invited an ass to dinner Sam. He might have to share from the pig trough."**_

Zander laughed and shook his head. **_"Sam and I aren't staying for dinner but we appreciate the invite."_** He smacked Stavros back and grabbed Sam to leave with him. Once they reached the door, they both grabbed the knob and realized the door locked shut.

Stavros watched the duo struggle to open the door. **_"Two peas in a pod. You should pick a smarter boy Samantha. Your father's not too proud right now."_**

Zander whispered in Sam's ear. **_"We'll get out. Anna and Lorenzo are close."

* * *

_**

Alexis walked into the hospital alone. Nurses and doctors buzzed around the place as usual. She searched the area for a familiar face. She found him with his head down watching every careful step that he made in circles. She leaned on the counter and watched Sonny. It was almost strategic; practically dancing. She watched him make sure he didn't step outside of the square he mentally created in front of Kristina's door. She decided to break his cycle. **_"Is that a dysfunction you developed from being locked in a closet?"_**

Sonny stopped stirring. He looked up at her for a minute and back down and around his feet. He took a big step away from Kristina's door. **_"It's funny you mention that because Brenda claims I have this thing I do. It's like a cage animal. They're used to the limited space. They can't help but stay in that space. It's safe there."_**

"_**It's interesting when you figure out the places that you thought were safe really aren't. I never really trusted the grand walls of Wyndemere. I can't wrap my brain around why Nik loves it."**_

"**_Maybe it's safe for him. That's his experience. Not yours."_** Sonny shoved his hands in his pockets and started his circling again.

Alexis approached him and grabbed his arm. **_"Please stop. You're making me nauseous."_**

"**_Molly died."_** Sonny pulled his arm away and leaned on Kristina's door avoiding Alexis' eyes.

Alexis went back to the counter as the weight of her body felt heavy. **_"So how does that work exactly? Am I supposed to do something?"_**

Sonny raised his eyes to her. **_"You do what you want. Nobody expects anything. If they do…screw 'em. There's no formula. This doesn't happen everyday."_**

"_**Or to the lucky ones. I'm cursed. I'm a Cassadine."**_

"**_In name…yes."_** He nodded.

"_**I should just let go of Sam. I can't put her through this if she doesn't need to be."**_

Sonny stood upright and walked over to her. **_"Excuse me?"_**

"_**Sam isn't my biological daughter. Luke found out for me."**_

Sonny stroked his chin. **_"That's interesting. And you're not going to tell Sam?"_**

"**_I wasn't going to but now…she should know the truth."_** Alexis almost turned to walk away, but Sonny grabbed her arm.

"**_No way. You're not telling Sam. She'll be devastated."_**

"_**How do I know she doesn't already know and just needed me to say I was her mother?"**_

Sonny rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. **_"I just know that Sam came to me the day she found out that you were her mother. You were the best thing to ever happen to her. You might've not known it, but she still felt like you had to prove that you really loved her."_**

"_**So she played on my guilt?"**_

"**_I guess."_** Sonny threw up his hands. **_"This waiting is BS. Where is David with my kid?!"_**

Alexis was speechless. Her eyes focused down the hall that led to the surgical room. **_"Kristina's in surgery?" _**She slapped her face on her hands. **_"I'm completely not with it."_**

"**_It's not a big deal."_** Sonny said.

"_**It is! My daughter died! Kristina is undergoing heart surgery! Sam is missing! I'm not in control here! Don't tell me it's not a big deal!"**_

"_**I'm sorry. You're right. I know what it's like to not have control. The day my car blew up with Lily in it. My first reaction was to run to her, but the fire was unbelievable. It shouldn't have mattered. I feel like I didn't try enough."**_

Alexis leaned back on the counter and relaxed**_. "But you figured it out along the way right?"_**

"**_Sure I did. But I'm selfish. I shouldn't have a family. I should not have fallen in love with Brenda, Carly, and you. Kristina shouldn't exist. But we take chances."_** He smiled. **_"I don't want to be anywhere else right now but with you and Kristina. When she gets out of there, she's gonna be a new little girl."_**

Alexis started to pace. **_"But what if I want my old little girl. I don't want…"_**

Sonny leaned in to her. His dimples were engraved in his cheeks. **_"See. You caught yourself. You realized something."_**

Alexis nodded. **_"Yea. I realized I should be thankful that I'm not going to lose Kristina too. You're right. The situation sucks."_**

"_**It does."**_

"_**But Kristina's going to be ok and hopefully she'll never see this place again."

* * *

**_

Zander yanked at the rope tying his hands in front of him. He looked down at his feet tied with rope. He looked over at Stavros tightening the knot on Sam's hands.

"**_You're such a good daddy! Why don't you get her a chastity belt while you're at it?!"_** Zander exclaimed.

Stravros walked over to Zander and kicked him in the side. Zander gasped and squealed in pain.

Stavros leaned down to him. **_"I fear it's too late on the chastity belt. But thanks for the suggestion."_** He stood up and looked over at Sam sitting quietly against the wall. **_"I expect my good friend anytime now. I'll be in the main house. Maybe I'll bring your dinner."_** He pointed to Sam before he left the stables.

Zander continued to breathe hard. **_"Am I a good actor?"_**

Sam grinned wide. **_"You did good."_**

"_**Your father's a pansy."**_

"_**I'd like to forget that he's my father at all. I don't have a father. It's like a sperm donor or something. You go in without a kid and come out with a kid. That's the way I'll envision it. But I've figured out my psychosis. I'm an inbred. Can you cut me some slack?"**_

Zander laughed. **_"You're also Nik's sister. That's just unfortunate."_**

Sam's smile faded. **_"But he's family. They're all family. What about yours?"_**

"_**Uh...I don't have any info on my real family. It's like living most of your existence in an orphanage. It's a hard-knock life. You get used to being that boy named Smith."**_

"_**So we're kind of compatible?"**_

Zander eyes fell to the ground. **_"You really know how to hit on a guy."_**

Sam shook her head. **_"Some of us go the way of using our horrible genes to pick up men. Is it working?"_** She blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

Zander's eyes met hers. **_"I'm not leaving Anna's. So don't even think that's happening. I just think you're great with Cameron and your sisters. Kids don't lie I guess."_**

Sam laughed. **_"Did I ask you to move in?"_**

"**_Could you see Lorenzo's face if you asked me to move?"_** Zander's face beamed. **_"I feel like sticking it to him. So when we see them, we'll see what it would take to give Lorenzo a heart attack. You in?"_**

Sam nodded. **_"I'm in. I'm glad we're a team."_**


	28. Chapter 28

The tunnels grew smaller forcing them to walk in uncomfortable rounded postures. Lorenzo pulled Anna to a spot in the tunnel and pointed upwards. _**"I told you. Just like Wyndemere." **_He said.

Anna tapped him on the shoulder with curiosity in her eyes. _**"How do you know so much about the secret tunnels of Wyndemere?"**_

Lorenzo grinned. _**"I have my connections. This door will lead us to the stables."**_

"_**What happens when we climb through the ceiling to a gun barrel in our faces?"**_

Lorenzo stood upright and hit head against the ceiling. _**"Jesus." **_He bent over writhing in pain. _**"You really shouldn't talk. Ever."**_

Anna threw her hand over her mouth and giggled. _**"So sorry. You have to admit I'm right."**_

Lorenzo stood upright with caution. _**"This isn't the right time to determine right or wrong Devane."**_

* * *

With Molly heavy on her mind, Alexis said a prayer and lit a candle for every month that her baby girl lived. Eighteen candles she lit in the chapel of the hospital. She took a deep breath and asked God to allow her the time alone. 

"_**One birthday and half-way point to two." **_She whispered.

Ric walked in but understood her need for silence. He felt the same way. He dropped his body onto the pew and laid his head back with his mind focused on the angels painted as a mural on the ceiling.

Alexis looked back at him briefly. She blew out the lighter and stood up. She sat down next to him. _**"I chose to light candles by the months and not the days. I would've been here all night. I don't remember every detail of everyday that she lived."**_

Ric lifted his head. _**"Yea. Still not enough days that she lived. She deserved more."**_

Alexis looked down and noticed Ric's hand rested on his leg. She was shocked to find his wedding band still on his finger. She looked at her own hand and felt ashamed that she had removed her ring. _**"What next?"**_ She asked.

"_**Burial I guess."**_ Ric played with the ring on his finger. _**"Do you have a problem with me still wearing this? I just forgot to take it off."**_

"_**No."**_ Alexis shook her head. _**"I took mine off when I was practicing with Stefan's sword. I forgot to put it back on."**_

Ric smiled at her. _**"You spar?"**_

"_**Only when I'm angry. How are you? I haven't forgotten that you were shot as well."**_

Ric patted his chest. _**"I will survive. I have to. I won't die until I find out who did this."**_

* * *

Lorenzo took a deep breath and rested his hands on his hips. _**"Ok. I will hoist you up and you'll open the trap door."**_

Anna clicked her tongue. _**"You think I'm a bloody idiot don't you?"**_

"_**What?! Come on Anna. We don't have time. You have the strength to either hoist me or you have the height to reach up yourself?"**_

"_**You assume I'm weak Alcazar. Ask Robert. I tie a mean bloody knot."**_

Lorenzo grinned. _**"I don't need to know about you and Robert and the S&M. Are you gonna get me up or what?"**_

Anna pointed towards Lorenzo's pants. _**"I don't see where my getting you up is a problem. It's a matter of keeping you up and there's only so much work that I should have to do."**_

Lorenzo looked at his crotch embarrassed. _**"I'm gonna…"**_ He bent over and scooped Anna in his arms. _**"Unless you can free yourself, I think you're going up Princess."**_

* * *

Alexis took a deep breath and continued to study the wedding band on Ric's finger. _**"I guess I wasn't clear when I asked what's next?"**_

Ric furrowed his brow and looked at her. "_**I**_ _**guess not. You wanna clarify?"**_

"_**Sam isn't my daughter. So now I'm even more confused about the future."**_

Ric nodded. _**"But there's a child somewhere I'm assuming?"**_

"_**Yes. I just have to start at square one."**_

"_**Sam is trouble. You never explained 'what next'." **_

The double doors to the chapel crept open. Some of the candles blew out. David stepped in. _**"Sorry to interrupt but Kristina is out of surgery and mending in intensive care."**_ David's eyes hit the ground as he realized he interrupted a peaceful moment.

Alexis remained planted in the pew not wanting to stand. She leaned her head back on the uncomfortable wood and closed her eyes. _**"Thank you David. Will you let me know when she can have visitors?"**_

Ric pulled himself up and struggled to walk. He grabbed hold to the frame of the door. _**"Is Anna around?"**_

David shook his head. _**"I haven't seen Anna in a while."**_

Ric took a deep breath. _**"I need to find her."**_

Ric left the chapel also leaving David perplexed by Alexis' calm. He sat down at the other end of the pew and leaned on his knees.

"_**That's horrible posture by the way."**_ Alexis raised her head and stared at David.

"_**I expected a different reaction out of you."**_

"_**I'm tired of giving everyone what they expect. My daughter is dead and the other is in recovery. Another one is missing."**_

David lifted his body. _**"Missing where?"**_

"_**If I knew I wouldn't've mentioned her absence."**_

"_**You make it sound like it was a stupid question."**_

Alexis eyed David. "_**You're making this out to be small talk and I don't want to do that."**_

David slid his body closer to Alexis. _**"Kristina will be fine in case you're worried. You're allowed to say. I won't call you weak."**_

Alexis laughed and crossed her arms refusing to play into his dark smiling eyes. _**"I'm scared to death David. Don't tell anyone I said that."**_

David nodded and looked away from her. _**"I know how you feel. I think I can safely admit that my hands shook the whole time during Kristina's surgery."**_

Alexis' face slowly grew in horror at his confession. She turned her body towards him. She came to a realization. David's hands were the last to touch Molly's heart. She stared at him still leaned over with his hands clasped together as if in prayer. He leaned his chin on the tips of his knuckles. She longed to hold his hands in hers. She longed to feel the care that went into pulling the soul from the shell of Molly's body and placing it into Kristina's.

Her eyes grew weary. David's hand fell from his chin and draped over his legs. His body became limp. He took a moment to rub his eyes and pull the stethoscope tight across the back of his neck.

"_**You should probably rest or something."**_ She said.

He pulled harder at the stethoscope and stared at her with his sly smile. _**"I don't leave until I know the job is complete and everyone is happy."**_

"_**I don't know that I'll ever be happy again."**_

"_**You'll live Alexis."**_

* * *

Anna pulled up on the opening of the trap door with all her strength. _**"I feel like breaking out in the British rendition of I Will Survive."**_

Lorenzo held tight to her legs as she swayed side to side to find her bearings. _**"I don't think I've heard that one before."**_

"_**That's because I haven't recorded it yet."**_

Lorenzo grunted. _**"You really need to pull up Dear."**_

"_**Don't call me Baby!"**_

"_**I didn't call you Baby. I called you Dear."**_ He rolled his eyes.

Anna made one last effort and tossed her body up to the ledge. She sat and looked down at Lorenzo below. _**"It's a song. Sorry. I didn't warn you of the transition."**_ She stood up and walked out of Lorenzo's sight.

_**"Hey! Devane! You're supposed to hoist me up!" **_He yelled through his hands up to the hole in the ceiling.

She didn't respond. Lorenzo kicked the wall in frustration till a sound of rumbling brewed from above. "_**What are you doing up there Devane?!"**_

"_**Keep quiet!"**_ Her voice echoed down to Lorenzo waiting impatiently to be informed of his next move. _**"I see them!"**_

"_**Who?!"**_ He shouted.

"_**Sam and Zander."**_ She bent her body over the trap door opening and extended her hand down to Lorenzo. _**"There's a chute. Maybe a vent of some type. But I could see them in the stables. Take my hand."**_

Lorenzo shook his head. _**"No. I'm too heavy. I'll break your arm."**_

"_**Haven't you wanted to inflict physical pain on me in the past? This is your chance to kill me Darling."**_ She reached down further to him.

Lorenzo searched around for a sturdy rock to give him some height. _**"Hold tight."**_ He discovered a stone in the corner large enough for him to use as a stepping stool. He approached it and leaned into it to push it towards the place where he needed to stand. _**"Too heavy."**_

Anna lay on her stomach and watched Lorenzo trying to roll the stone towards the spot. _**"If I lean far enough down I can pull you up. I do have the highest honor in martial arts. You really underestimate my strength."**_

"_**If you'd shut up Devane, I could concentrate."**_

"_**Might I make one comment?"**_

"_**One more comment and then you're cut off."**_ He wiped the sweat from his forehead and waited to listen.

"_**You remind me of Robert. I say that because he's very similar."**_

"_**Is that so?"**_ He tossed his hands on his hips.

"_**He would focus on the map knowing damn well we were completely lost."**_

"_**I don't understand the constant Robert comparisons."**_ Lorenzo bent over and pushed the stone harder making a dent in the distance to where he moved it. _**"This should be good enough."**_ He steadied himself on the stone and raised his hands above his head while looking up at Anna. _**"You ready?"**_

Anna reached down and got into a squatting position grabbing hold to Lorenzo's hands and pulling him against gravity as if in a game of tug-a-war. With her strength, he was able to kick his feet up and grip them tight against the edge of the hole. He released himself from Anna and saw her fall back hard from the corner of his eye. He steadied himself and crawled over to her catching her breath lying on her back.

They both held their breaths at the sound of voices below.

"_**There's someone down there."**_ Anna whispered as she pointed downward.

Lorenzo pushed her back to keep any parts of her from being discovered. _**"We got up just in time. I figure maybe there would be surveillance somewhere."**_

"_**In a cave?" **_Anna sat up alert. _**"I almost…"**_

"_**You almost what?"**_ Lorenzo hushed himself quickly hearing the sounds of feet clustering the path that he and Anna had just walked. He grabbed what was left of the tile severed with their combined punching force and slid it over the hole. _**"Lead me to where you saw Sam and Zander."**_

* * *

David stood up and offered his hand to Alexis. _**"Would you like to see Kristina? I shouldn't let you. We still need to know for sure that Kristina's body won't reject Molly's heart."**_

Alexis looked up at him. Her eyes fell to his outstretched hand. She slowly shook her head. _**"I want to see Molly."**_

David took a deep breath and rolled his head side to side with an exasperated look. _**"No you don't."**_

Alexis jumped up to her feet and moved close to David's face. _**"What do you mean no I don't? What did you do with Molly?"**_

"_**Alexis. You said your goodbyes to Molly. What more do you want from her? There was a point in the time from when Leora died that I couldn't keep her laid out on that operating table. I had to let her go. Every time I saw her was a different goodbye. You can't keep saying goodbye. Molly lives in Kristina now."**_

"_**And where does Kristina live?"**_ Alexis looked at David with wonder in her eyes.

"_**Right now nowhere. But if it will give you piece of mind, I can find a home for Kristina's heart."**_

Sonny pressed his ear close to the crack of the chapel doors. He listened to the conversations from the time that Ric left in search of Anna until that point. His body was poised to run in case David and Alexis stepped out and found him prying. He became annoyed. David was able to return Kristina's life to him and Alexis. He was eternally grateful, but he was also a man. Sonny could hear the allure of David in Alexis' voice. David's power impressed her. But his bravado made Sonny wish he'd board the first plane back to Pine Valley.


	29. Chapter 29

"_**Are you going to show me?"**_ Alexis held tight to David's hand.

He looked at her perplexed by exactly what he offered. He shook his head to wake up. _**"I can't allow you in the operating room. With a heart as young as Kristina's, I'd send it off for research purposes. But for you I'll place it with Molly."**_

Alexis averted her eyes unclear of what she asked. _**"I'm sorry. I spaced out."**_

"_**You said you're tired. Maybe you should go home. Kristina can't be seen right now anyway."**_

David started to walk away but Alexis grabbed his arm.

"_**You told me I could see her."**_

"_**It was a bad idea. It'll have to wait."**_

Alexis dug her nails into David's arm. Her teeth clinched tight. David stared into her eyes unmoved by her nails pressing on the nerves in his arm.

"_**You think hurting me is gonna change my decision?"**_ He tried not to smile but it broke through and parted his lips.

"_**This isn't funny."**_ The words fought to be heard through her teeth. _**"I wanna see Kristina right now."**_ She released the pressure on her jaws and sucked back tears. _**"And I want to see Molly one last time. You don't understand. I have to put her in a box and bury her underground. I'll never see her face again."**_

* * *

Nik's heart hung heavy when he walked into the doors of Wyndemere. He walked from wall to wall to turn on every light he could find. He ripped his coat from his body and slammed it down to the ground. _**"I'll sell this place tomorrow!"**_

"_**And you'll lose your inheritance."**_

Nik swiftly turned to Helena standing by the entrance to the dining room. She walked circles around him.

"_**Had you been properly raised by me, you wouldn't be such a crybaby."**_ Helena caressed Nik's hair. _**"I'm sorry you had a bad day."**_

Nik's brow was raised. _**"You call this a bad day? Where have you been?" **_Nik pulled his head from Helena's groping. He walked away from her. _**"Molly died. In case you don't watch the news."**_ He grabbed a short glass still coated with brandy. He tossed back the sip and licked his lips in disgust.

Helena motioned towards him and grabbed at her pearls strung around her neck. _**"Alcohol won't find the killer."**_

Nik leaned on the buffet counter and arched his brow. _**"Unless the killer is you."**_ He grabbed the glass tight in his hand and stood upright. _**"I wouldn't rule you out. You hate Alexis and anything that means anything to her."**_

"_**What about you Nikolas? You mean the world to her and to me. Do you honestly think I could put up with that type of mutual love? Barely. But I do. There are things that just roll off my back."**_

Nik tossed the glass around in his hand and eyed Helena with suspicion. _**"Snakes don't have backbone."**_ He shook his head and dropped the glass to the ground crashing at Helena's feet. He moved closer to her. **_"If you had anything to do with Molly's death, you might as well slither over this broken glass and cut yourself to death before I cut you first."_**

* * *

David was hesitant but he knew how she felt. He lived it through Anna before. He led her into the operating room where Molly was still on the table. A sheet was placed over the baby's body. David noticed Alexis breathe in. He stood close in case she forgot to breathe out again. 

"_**I'll…"**_ He nodded towards Molly and took Alexis' hand to stay close to him. _**"Don't touch. Just trust me."**_ He released Alexis' hand that shook uncontrollably. He pulled back the cover over Molly just enough to show her face pale in resemblance to a china doll.

Alexis gasped and held her tissue close to her face. _**"Ok. Put it back. I can't. I can't. You're right. I need to remember her alive."**_ She buried her face in David's chest.

Sonny barged into the operating room. _**"Alexis, why don't we go home?"**_

David looked back at Sonny. Their eyes met. David focused back on Alexis sobbing in his coat. _**"Let Sonny take you home. I'll call you both when it's complete."**_ David looked back at Sonny. _**"You're free to take her."**_

Sonny motioned over and pried Alexis from David's chest. _**"We'll come back after we get David's call."**_ Sonny continued to eye David as he took Alexis from the room.

* * *

Lorenzo and Anna slid down the chute and tumbled onto the haystack in the stables. Anna pulled her gun and pointed in front of her for their safety. 

"_**I thought you saw them."**_ Lorenzo checked the corners for anyone hiding.

Anna continued her search. _**"I thought I did."**_ She put her gun away. _**"I guess it doesn't matter. We're out of the tunnel."**_ Anna turned back to Lorenzo. _**"Do you have my bag?"**_

Lorenzo stared at Anna with his mouth wide open. _**"Was I responsible for it?"**_

Anna grabbed Lorenzo's shirt. _**"You insensitive bastard! Leora's lamby."**_ Anna slapped her hand across her mouth.

Lorenzo continued to stare at her in awe. He reached in his back pocket and pulled the lamb in her sight. He dangled the stuffed animal in front of her face. _**"I told you. I pay attention to details."**_

Anna smiled on the brink of crying. She snatched the lamb from his hand. _**"I can't lose him."**_

Lorenzo nodded and continued out towards the outside of the stables. He beckoned Anna to come outside with him. He looked across the fields at the mansion. _**"Here one moment and gone the next those kids."**_

Anna felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. _**"Anna speaking. Yea?"**_ Her eyes grew wide. _**"You're going where? Where are you Zander? I swear to God you little bastard…" **_Anna pulled the phone from her ear. She looked at Lorenzo. _**"You won't believe it. Sam and Zander got away."**_

Lorenzo looked at her perplexed. _**"Why is that bad?"**_

**_"He's on a flight with Sam. They're getting married." _**

* * *

Helena continued to watch Nik pace the floors. _**"Those are vile threats Nikolas. I may love you, but you don't have a right to threaten me."**_

"_**Especially not as long as I'm alive will you threaten my mother again."**_

Nik and Helena both looked up to the top of the stairs and noticed a dark figure walking down. Nik felt small. He wanted to run behind his grandmother and beg for forgiveness. He knew he wasn't safe. He stepped back towards the door as Stavros walked towards him.

"_**Where the hell did you come from?"**_ Nik wiped the sweat from his brow and held tight to the doorknob hoping to make an escape. _**"Is it really you?"**_

Stavros pulled at the sleeves of his coat. _**"I came back for you Son. We never got the chance."**_ He looked back Helena. _**"And despite your objections Mother, I want Laura back as well. We deserve to be a family."**_ He stared at Nik.

Nik cowered at the door wishing someone would save him. _**"Yea. That sounds good."**_ He swallowed and nodded.

* * *

She was heavier than normal. Sonny knew this because he had carried her before. This time she allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Alexis leaned all of her burdened weight on Sonny. 

He had walked her to his limo hoping it would be easy to get her inside. But she resisted. She wanted to walk in the cold. She needed the fresh air. Sonny didn't object. Anything with wheels was too quick for them. They both knew that they'd go home to their separate apartments. He'd unlock her door and tuck her into bed with the possibility that she wouldn't come out again until it was time to say a final goodbye to Molly.

Sonny knew grief. He had felt the weight of grief before. When Brenda died, he isolated himself on his indulgent Puerto Rican island. He thought he was over her. She had married Jax. She had chosen someone else, but the pain was still there. He knew Brenda's fears. He knew the wants that she had never received. He grieved for her in the way that she would have grieved for herself.

When Stone was diagnosed with HIV, Sonny sobbed like a child. He didn't realize how much he loved Stone. He didn't know he could love someone that didn't seduce him into a bedroom romp. Stone taught him to let go slowly. Lily taught him that life could be taken away with the quickness of a champagne toast.

They walked through the alley past Kelly's. Sonny stopped their rhythm movement and peaked through the small window of the storeroom. He could see a small light still gleaming. _**"We can go in if we promise Mike that we'll close up. How 'bout it?" **_Sonny looked at Alexis hoping she'd agree.

She just nodded her head and placed her tissue to her nose starting to turn red from the cold. Sonny took her hand and they walked around the building and inside Kelly's. They removed their coats and tossed them onto the table in the corner.

"_**Mike!"**_ Sonny shouted through his hands. _**"Come out!"**_ He pounded the counter. There was no response. Sonny turned back to Alexis slumped down in her chair at the table in the corner. _**"You alright over there?"**_ He called out to her.

She looked up and crossed her arms across her chest. _**"Maybe we should go."**_

Sonny walked over to her. _**"He wouldn't leave the door unlocked. I just want to make sure he's ok."**_

Alexis perked up and sat up in the chair. _**"Good point. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Mike too."**_

They both focused their attention to the sound of flip-flops trekking down the stairs of the rooms. Zander stopped at the edge of the stairs in Bermuda shorts and a tee-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"_**I was just about to lock the door. Mike went to the hospital."**_ Zander pointed towards the door.

Alexis stood up and outstretched her arms for Zander. _**"Please give me a hug. I'm so sorry."**_

Zander slid his hands into his back pockets. _**"Don't apologize. I'm sorry for being insensitive."**_

Sonny looked at Zander with suspicion. _**"Where you been Kid?"**_

Alexis walked over to Zander and took him in her arms.

"_**I went to find Sam."**_ He could barely breathe from Alexis' embrace. _**"She's upstairs. We're both exhausted."**_ Zander pulled from Alexis. _**"I was going to meet you at the hospital later. Is there a reason why you left?"**_

Alexis dabbed her eyes. _**"Molly is gone…"**_

"_**I know."**_ Zander's eyes hit the ground. _**"Sam wanted to see her."**_

"_**Can you get her to come downstairs please?"**_ Alexis asked.

Zander nodded and started back up the stairs.

* * *

Anna and Lorenzo kept a begrudging distance between themselves on the walk back to the jet. Anna swiftly turned to Lorenzo and pulled her gun on him. He jumped back and held his arms out in innocence. 

"_**You gonna tell me what that's all about?"**_ He asked.

"_**Why the hell do I feel like this was a prank? Married? The only issue I have right now and it burns me up Lorenzo is that Zander screwed me. I flippin' fly all the way to Greece for nothing. Not a damn reason."**_

Lorenzo put his hands to his side. _**"Hold up. No damn reason? Bitch you had a reason. You chose to come. I was willing to do this all by myself, but you chose to come because you had to be alone with me."**_

Anna took a deep breath. _**"Why is there no word in the English language equivalent to Bitch?"**_

"_**Because man wrote the dictionary Anna. We wrote it to our advantage. Nothing you call me is gonna make me as red hot as you are right now."**_ Lorenzo let out a quick laugh. He touched his heart. _**"This meant a lot to me…"**_

Anna waited.

Lorenzo stared at her for a moment. "_**Am I supposed to say something else?"**_

"_**You don't believe they got married do you?"**_

"_**Not for a minute. And if they did, I'd hand Zander his ring finger to him on his honeymoon."**_ Lorenzo pointed at Anna. _**"He will not touch my daughter."**_

Anna put away her gun, stepped back, and rested her hands on her hips. _**"Stop screwing with me Lorenzo. Zander is your son. I know he is. And if Sam is really your daughter then I will have to gag myself with a spoon at the possibilities."**_


	30. Chapter 30

_A Bit of Commentary:_

_I had the opportunity to meet Finola Hughes this past weekend. The woman is absolutely fabulous. Nancy Lee Grahn is as well. Both class acts. _

_The story continues..._

* * *

Lorenzo wanted to run back towards the house and find himself lost for an eternity. Anna was the last person he wanted to know about his secret. He composed himself and started past her towards the car. 

"_**You don't get the option to just walk away ya know."**_ She said. _**"You're still under arrest."**_

He slipped inside the car and pulled out his phone to check for reception.

Anna continued to shout at him from outside the car. _**"I mean it Lorenzo. These are serious allegations against you."**_

Lorenzo ducked down to look at her face_**. "Anna, you and I both know that Sonny is the one implicated right now. You have no reason to legally hold me. I think it's best that I call another car to get you. I want to fly home alone."**_ He placed his phone on his ear and focused out his window. _**"Please send another car for the Lady."**_ He closed his phone. _**"I'll wait here till the other car comes."**_

**_"When I said to you that I didn't want you to speak to Zander in that harsh manner, I said it because a father shouldn't talk to his son that way. Zander will find out. And he'll think that you don't love him."_**

Lorenzo bit his lip. _**"It's none of your concern."**_

**_"He can't sleep at night. He's afraid."_**

"_**And that's why he's not worthy to be my son."**_ Lorenzo finally turned his attention back on Anna.

* * *

Alexis sent Sonny away with assurance that she was fine by herself. She asked Zander if she and Sam could be alone. Alexis sat down across from Sam. _**"Where did you go?"**_

Sam stopped playing with the lint on her shirt. _**"Uh…I needed to go away for a moment."**_ She had trouble lifting her eyes to Alexis'. Sam had avoided seeing Alexis wanting to tell her who she saw and how she understood the distain that Alexis had for her. _**"I had a bad dream."**_ Sam sniffled not wanting to cry. _**"This isn't a good time but…"**_

Alexis stood up and walked to the counter to grab the box of tissues. She handed the box to Sam. _**"I remember the last time I handed you a tissue. I did it to mock you always crying about something."**_ Alexis sat down again. _**"I didn't know you were my daughter then."**_ Alexis reached out her hand and placed it on Sam's cheek. _**"I feel horrible for mocking your tears. You were obviously hurt."**_

**_"I didn't feel mocked. I just felt confused and alone. But I know that you've felt that way too. Can I ask you about Stavros?"_**

Alexis pulled her hand away and looked down. _**"Where is this coming from?"**_

**_"He was in my dream. He said he raped you. He's my father isn't he? Is there some way that I can get a paternity test? I need proof. I can't live my life knowing that I was nothing more than a scar in your life. I can't blame you for this."_**

Alexis looked up again. _**"I don't talk about it much. Stavros did a terrible thing. I don't remember. I was much younger then. The only person I relayed the story to was Laura. But I only did it to warn her of the type of man that he was."**_

Sam nodded. _**"But Laura can't speak."**_

**_"No. She can't. She let the past consume her and force her to silence. I don't want to be Laura. I chose to forget. She forgot but she allowed the past to come back again. She was overwhelmed and now it's taken away her voice."_**

"_**Do you visit her?"**_ Sam asked.

Alexis shook her head. _**"No. Luke would never allow it. He's very protective."**_

"_**So I can't ask her about my father?"**_

Alexis took Sam's hand. _**"Don't go digging up skeletons Sam. Stavros is dead. He can't be a father to you. Do you really need one? You've got me."**_

**_"I wish I could fix what happened to Molly."_**

Alexis shifted in discomfort in her chair. _**"What is the status with you and Zander?"**_

"_**Well…he was concerned. He and Anna came to find me."**_ Sam laughed. _**"Zander and I have a pact."**_

Alexis smiled. _**"And what kind of pact is that?"**_

**_"Ok…Lorenzo…you wanna know what he is to me. He's like a father figure."_**

**_"Sam if you wanted a criminal for a father you could've picked Sonny."_**

Sam's body shivered. _**"That's really creepy Mom."**_

Alexis gasped. _**"You called me Mom. Five second rule to take it back."**_

Sam's face turned blush. _**"My pact with Zander is he and I are pretending to be married. But we're only doing it to piss off Anna and Lorenzo."**_

Alexis furrowed her brow. _**"Anna? What does Anna have to do with it?"**_

Sam touched her mouth realizing she said too much. _**"Anna came with Lorenzo and Zander to find me and Zander found me first. We decided to leave them alone and we made a pact to drive them mad. It's all in fun. Apparently it's working so far."**_

Alexis crossed her arms. _**"I'm still caught up on Anna came with Lorenzo. Is there something going on with them? Where the hell were you Sam?"**_

Sam clicked her tongue. _**"Greece?"**_

* * *

Anna slumped in her seat. She took one last call before the plane was to take off. _**"Zander…I want a bloody explanation."**_ She contained herself from screaming at him through the phone. 

"_**Ok this is the deal."**_ He said. _**"Stavros Cassadine is alive. I figured you'd be cool with Lo. I had to get Sam out of there."**_

Anna sat up in her seat. _**"Ok…what? He's alive? Were you able to bug him or no?"**_

Zander sat down at the computer. _**"I'm not picking up a signal on him. The bug probably fell off. I didn't have much contact with him."**_

"_**He just let you two leave?"**_

**_"He didn't stop us and I didn't look back to see if he gave a damn."_**

**_"Unless he followed you two dumb asses back to Port Charles. Freedom is never that easy Zander. I'll see you back home."_**

* * *

Alexis jumped up from her chair_**. "Greece? Greece Samantha?"**_

Sam slumped in her chair and crossed her arms. _**"I just needed a break."**_

Alexis walked circles around Sam. _**"I don't know a lot of people that take quick breaks to Greece."**_ She placed her hands on Sam's face to make her focus. _**"You saw Stavros didn't you?"**_ Alexis sat back down to look at Sam's face. _**"Dreams are never that clear. Stavros told you everything didn't he? Where is he now Sam? You really need to tell me."**_

**_"Just leave him alone Alexis."_**

Alexis walked circles around Sam with speed. Her hands shook nervously. _**"So he's alive. And he's gotten his hands on you. Ok."**_ She slapped her hand on her forehead. _**"I'm overwhelmed. This is too much. I need to contact Luke. You and Nik both need protection."**_

Sam grabbed Alexis' arm_**. "Mom. Calm down. He's in Greece. We left him behind. He's not gonna hurt me."**_

Alexis pointed her finger in Sam's direction. _**"Cassadines eat their young."**_

Sam pushed Alexis' finger away. _**"You're a Cassadine. You haven't devoured me yet."**_

* * *

Nik broke from the mansion and raced through the woods on foot. He stopped for a moment to breathe deep. He could hear feet pounding on the grounds behind him. He sprinted off again through the woods. He stopped to lean against a tree. The area was quiet. He realized the pounding feet were in his head. _**"I'd hope he wouldn't hurt me. But Cassadines eat their young…"**_ He pushed himself off the tree and started towards the path to the docks. The stairs came into his view. He elongated his body to make a hefty dash. He almost leaped down the stairs but he held back. Nik leaned on the railing and noticed a figure of a man sitting on the bench. 

"_**Hello?"**_ He called down from the stairwell.

Lorenzo stood up and lifted his hand to Nik._** "I'm just hanging out."**_

Nik walked down the stairs with caution. _**"I have to tell someone."**_ He continued to breathe hard. _**"Stavros is alive."**_

Lorenzo nodded. _**"I'm aware."**_

"_**How are you aware?"**_

Lorenzo sat down on the bench and moved over making room for Nik. _**"I have time to explain everything to you."**_

Nik slumped down on the bench. _**"Everything? You gonna tell me Stefan is alive too?"**_

**_"Don't joke Nik. You never know what happens anymore. Last I heard Stavros fell down a never-ending hole. All I know is that I have to protect Sam."_**

Nik raised his brow. _**"Why Sam? Screw Sam. I have to protect Alexis and Kristina. Molly is already dead."**_

**_"And I'm sorry about Molly. I can assure you that I had nothing to do with the shooting. As a matter of fact, I hear that Sonny is implicated."_**

Nik jumped up and stared at Lorenzo. _**"Alexis needs to know."**_

Lorenzo stood up and lifted his hands to Nik. _**"Don't cause more trouble."**_ He placed his hands on Nik's shoulders. Nik flinched and held his breath. _**"For once I'm on your side."**_ Lorenzo noticed Nik's discomfort. He pulled his hands down to his side and shoved them in his pockets. _**"You know I had business with the Cassadines. It was minor. But lives were at stake."**_

"_**Your business was with Stefan. I still don't understand your dealings with Stefan. What do you have to do with Stavros?"**_ Nik walked towards the edge of the docks to look out to the water.

**_"Do you not trust Luke? Why can't you trust me? I can eliminate Stavros for good."_**

Nik turned back to Lorenzo. _**"Luke is the father of my brother. Even though he'd love to see me dead, I know he wouldn't because he loves my mother, brother, and sister. He had a reason to hold back on hurting my family and me. You don't!" **_Nik pointed at Lorenzo.

Lorenzo moved towards Nik. _**"Sam is your sister. Stavros is Sam's father. I love her very much. I don't want to see her hurt."**_

* * *

Alexis moved quicker than Sam expected. She chased her mother out the door of Kelly's. It ended when Sam tipped over a vine intertwined with a rock. Sam laid down on the ground and tried to catch her bearings. She looked over her head and saw Alexis' body grow smaller and smaller as she ran down the trail to the docks. Sam rolled over onto her stomach and rested her forehead on her hand. She cried. Her heart pounded. She wanted her life to be simple. She didn't want to see her mother hurt all over again. 

Alexis paced herself through the darkness of the woods. Her eyes spotted Lorenzo and Nik on the docks. She stared at Nik. His mouth was wide. His hands shook at his side. She wanted to reach out to him and ask what was wrong but she held back. She had to find Stavros. Alexis only wished she had Sonny's gun both to aim directly at Lorenzo's head and guide her on the hunt for her malicious brother. She couldn't cry. Stavros would laugh in her face the same way he did when their child was conceived. It wasn't Sam, but the false maternity didn't erase the fact that Stavros raped her. The child was somewhere. She didn't know where to begin looking. She had to swallow her pride to ask him—where?

Alexis stopped her run. She knew where to find Stavros. She wasn't in a hurry to shutter at the terror in his face. Alexis knew the Wyndemere tunnels by heart. The dry leaves crackled under her feet. Her face was frozen like a zombie. Slowly but surely she made it to the opening of the secret tunnel. She noticed it propped open. _**"Maybe by the police. I hope."**_ She said. She bent over and stepped inside to continue her trek to find Stavros.

* * *

Nik paced_**. "My sister huh?"**_ He stared at Lorenzo for a moment. _**"I guess I have to care huh?"**_

Lorenzo stood quietly.

"_**If Sam is my sister and Alexis is her mother that means Stavros raped Alexis. Right?"**_ Nik looked at Lorenzo.

Lorenzo nodded. _**"Right. I'm sorry Nik."**_

**_"You're just as evil as my father. You're not sorry."_**

Lorenzo pressed his lips together.

**_"You still haven't explained why you care about Sam."_**

Lorenzo raised his eyes. He noticed Sam walk down the stairs.

"_**Why are you discussing me?"**_ Sam asked.

Nik pointed at Lorenzo. _**"He just told me that you're my sister."**_ Nik looked at Sam. _**"Stavros raped Alexis? Had she mentioned anything to you?"**_

Sam shook her head and sneered at Lorenzo. _**"Why did you tell him Lo?"**_

Lorenzo walked over to Sam. _**"Because Stavros is here. And he's very dangerous. You both are his targets. He's not leaving here until you both answer to him."**_


	31. Chapter 31

Alexis wanted to vomit. She had wanted to all morning. Her walk through the tunnel grew tiresome. She slumped her body against the wall ignoring the dust, cobwebs, and spider remains sticking to her clothing. She slid down and sat on the ground cradling her knees to her chest. She widened her eyes to see clearer. Darkness had fallen deeper than when she had first entered the tunnel. The feeling forced itself from the bowels of her stomach up through her throat. Alexis placed her hand over her mouth to prevent it from happening but everything she had eaten came up and dispersed onto the ground in puddles. She rested her head between her legs and asked God for help. She wasn't a God-fearing woman before, but she needed a spirit stronger than her to face her attacker again.

Alexis raised her head up and breathed in. _**"Please give Nik the strength and the heart to protect Sam." **_She clasped her hands together. _**"Sam doesn't need to know the truth. Make her stop seeking the truth. It's never done any of us any good."**_ She looked up and to her side. Her eyes spotted a long, black object. She got on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards it. _**"Oh my god. A gun."**_ She gained speed in her crawl with small holes in the dirt ceiling providing small rays of light.

Alexis laid her hands on the gun. She sat down and ran her hands along the polished barrel. _**"You killed Molly. I bet you killed Molly."**_ She dropped the gun. _**"I can't get rid of the prints."**_ She yanked her top shirt from her body and cradled the gun in her shirt-covered hands. She felt the power in her legs to stand up again. _**"Thank you God for this. I can find out who killed Molly and get rid of Stavros at the same time."**_

* * *

Sonny couldn't sleep. He called down to his driver to pick him up and take him to General Hospital. Before he went downstairs to the limo, he stopped by PH#2 and knocked on the door. _**"Alexis?!"**_ No answer came through the wood door. He gave up and took the elevator down. 

Activity at GH had settled for the night. Sonny saw Elizabeth at the desk. He stared at his watch and rubbed his chin in frustration noticing the time. _**"Elizabeth."**_ He called out to her.

"_**Once sec."**_ She clicked and moved the mouse around before giving Sonny her attention. _**"I don't think Kristina can be seen yet. David's in with her."**_

Sonny leaned on the desk and gave her a subtle dimpled smile. _**"Go home. You have a kid. He needs you home."**_

Elizabeth bit her lip. Her mouth quivered.

Sonny stood upright. _**"I'll talk to Zander. I know you want to ask me. I said I wouldn't get involved but…"**_

Elizabeth tried to control her expression. _**"I know. I guess I've dreamed a hundred times over what it would be like for Zander and Cameron to finally meet and be father and son. Now I have the chance and it's not turning out the way I dreamed."**_

Sonny took Elizabeth's hand. _**"Zander will come around."**_

"_**I talked to Ric. He's expressed interest in being Cameron's active father."**_ Elizabeth averted her eyes back to her computer screen.

Sonny released her hand and slammed his onto the counter. _**"Ric will not fill the void of Molly with Zander's kid. We're not doing this again. I have no say in what happens to your son, but please let's not repeat what happened to Zander again."**_ Sonny tapped his finger on her arm. _**"Do you hear me?"**_

Elizabeth swallowed hard. _**"Yea…I hear. Zander hasn't shown interest and that's not my fault."**_

Sonny watched David slip past the corner of his eye. He pulled back from the counter. _**"I need to see David. We'll continue this conversation later."**_

Sonny chased David down the hall. _**"Dr. Hayward!"**_

David stopped and gave Sonny his attention. _**"I'd say tomorrow on Kristina. Molly's body is ready to be released to her parents. The bullet was removed and sent by Mac to the PCPD. Anything else?"**_

Sonny squinted his eyes. _**"You got a problem with me Hayward?"**_

"_**I don't wanna chat Sonny. I've got to finish up here and get back to Pine Valley."**_

Sonny clicked his tongue. _**"You want Alexis don't you?"**_

* * *

Nik grabbed Sam's hand and held it tight in his while pulling her further from Lorenzo. _**"If Stavros is after both of us…we'll fight him together. It's a family affair. Your presence isn't needed."**_

Sam looked at Nik. _**"Alexis went after Stavros. We have to go to Wyndemere."**_

"_**Not alone you won't!"**_ Lorenzo pointed his finger in Sam's direction.

"_**Nobody here is going anywhere except to the PCPD."**_ Mac moved along the docks with his gun pointed in Lorenzo's direction._** "I'm hauling you in again Lorenzo. Too many questions surrounding Molly's death."**_

Lorenzo threw up his hands. _**"There's no evidence that it was me."**_

Mac kept his gun perched. He moved in front of Sam and Nik. _**"We have evidence that the bullet found in Molly came from a gun registered to you. Do you own a **__**Heckler and Koch PSG-1 semi-automatic?**__**"**_

Lorenzo laughed nervously. _**"What?! You're full of it Mac!"**_

Sam cowered and buried her face into Nik's arm. _**"Take me home Nik."**_

Nik pulled Sam into his arms. _**"Can we leave Mac?"**_

Mac nodded still focused on Lorenzo. _**"Go ahead." **_

More cops appeared with their guns pointed on Lorenzo. He held his hands higher above his head in surrender.

* * *

"_**Ha!"**_ David flicked the top of his pen up and down. The sound of the clicks held the moment of silence. 

"_**I happen to care deeply for Alexis."**_ Sonny looked down and shuffled his foot on the tile. _**"Almost losing Kristina and seeing her lose Molly has made me realize how much I love her."**_

David coughed. "_**Well…maybe you should tell her that. I won't stand in your way."**_

Sonny smiled. _**"Come on Hayward."**_ He lightly punched David in the arm. _**"I see the way you look at her. What are you going to tell Anna? She and Alexis are pretty close now."**_

David threw his hands on his hips. _**"Anna and I are divorced. I can see and do anybody I want. I'm done with this unfriendly banter. Elizabeth will page you when Kristina can be seen."**_

* * *

Alexis' body grew cold. Her face and body dripped in sweat. She ran her arm across her forehead. Her head pounded. She came upon the open trap door that led to the stables. She didn't have the strength to pull herself up to face the place where Molly spent her last waking moments. 

"_**Are you looking for me?"**_

Alexis almost lost her bodily fluids. She didn't want to turn around. Her grip tightened on the gun. She turned her head in the direction of the words. The tunnel was dark as was his voice. Light crawled in her direction. She rested the gun under arm and waited for him. She remained silent.

Stavros came around the corner with a flashlight in his hand and beamed it in her face. He kept his distance. _**"Well? What reason do you have to be here with a gun in your hand?"**_

Alexis moved the rifle in position to aim. _**"I just need to know where you put my baby."**_

"_**I didn't take your baby. Mikkos took your baby. You found her."**_

Alexis fondled the trigger. _**"Sam isn't mine. She isn't yours either. I'll continue this lie until she finds her mother and father. I don't want her to be alone."**_

Stavros let out a boisterous laugh. _**"Alone? You wanna talk about alone?"**_

"_**It's how I felt after you raped me. I can finally say it. I was ashamed of it. I still am. But I didn't do anything wrong."**_

"_**Talk to Laura about your baby."**_

Alexis steadied the gun. _**"You know I can't talk to Laura."**_

Stavros lowered his eyes. _**"All I want is my son. I have business ventures that will suit him perfectly."**_

"_**You'll have to fight me. I won't lose him to you. I've lost too much already."**_

Stavros dropped his hands to his side but held the light on Alexis' face. _**"Pull the trigger. Nikolas will soon answer to me. He'll realize all he missed without me in his life."**_

Alexis pulled the trigger. She expected him to fall. He moved towards her. She realized the rifle was empty. She moved it from her shoulder and held it like a baseball bat waiting to swing. _**"Don't you dare touch me!"**_ She shouted.

She made him angrier. She swung. His reflexes were too good for her. He caught the butt of the gun in his hands. She refused to let go of the gun. He released the gun and grabbed Alexis around her waist. She screamed and struggled to pull from his grasp. He held tight and moved his hands up her shirt. His fingers seared her skin. She was disgusted.

Alexis took whatever strength was left in her to not experience his touch again. She yanked from him and fell to the ground. She pulled herself into a ball and rested in pain with the gun underneath her. Its sharp edges stabbed her frail frame. She closed her eyes tight. His foot jammed into her side. She buried her face into the dirt. She tried to remember everything from Stavros dragging her through the hills in Greece with her unable to scream and fight. She tried to remember the sound of her baby's cry.

Alexis was in too much pain to cry. Between the gun imprints bruising her skin and the power behind his kicks, she had to choose between crying and breathing. She couldn't do both at the same time. _**"Please."**_ She mustered up the first words that came to mind.

Stavros stopped kicking Alexis to stare at her fading into the dust of the ground. _**"Do we have an understanding now?" **_He asked.

She was in and out of consciousness. She could barely put a sentence together to comprehend anybody else's.

"_**Natasha Davidovich Cassadine?!"**_ His voice sounded like a war between the bass and the tremble.

Alexis pulled her body together tighter and kept her face buried in the ground. She didn't want to see his face again. _**"I can't hear…you."**_ She mumbled.

"_**If a mother can't recognize the face of her son when she looks into his eyes, she didn't deserve him in the first place."**_ Stavros pulled his foot back once more and slammed it into her stomach before picking up his flashlight and walking off through the tunnel with his laugh lingering behind him.

* * *

A fever fell over Sam. Nik helped her into a bed at Kelly's. He took a cool, wet towel and placed it over her face. 

"_**It'll be difficult to get rid of Stavros."**_ Nik rested his hand on her stomach.

Sam opened her eyes and touched the towel. _**"How do you keep from falling under his influence? He has those eyes. Such a waste."**_

Nik leaned over Sam. _**"Do I look like him?"**_

Sam stared at Nik. _**"Do I?"**_

"_**I asked first."**_ Nik removed the towel and touched her forehead.

Sam smiled. _**"I guess we just have to deal with the physical resemblances and try to stick together. For Alexis."**_

Nik nodded. _**"Yea. For Alexis."**_


	32. Chapter 32

Lorenzo didn't fight. He let the door of the cell slam in his face. He gripped the bars and pressed his face in between. The sun rose through the bit of window view that he had in his cell. He stared at the ground. A delicate set of feet in heels appeared in his sight. He lifted his eyes and met Anna's.

"_**You look beautiful."**_ He smiled.

She yanked at her skirt feeling insecure from Lorenzo's stare at her bare, sturdy legs. She refused to smile. _**"How did you end up back here?"**_

He couldn't speak in fear of saying something that would make her run away.

"_**Cat got your tongue?"**_ She asked.

He moved his face across the bars and closed his eyes. _**"I love you Anna. I don't know that it matters, but I do."**_

* * *

David folded his last shirt. He pulled his stethoscope from his neck and laid it on Monica's desk. 

"_**I'll be glad when you get the hell out of my office."**_ Monica breezed in and sat down at her desk.

David closed his suitcase. _**"Just finished packing."**_

Monica looked up from her files and noticed David taking his time in zipping his suitcase. _**"What's wrong with you?"**_

David patted the top of his suitcase and pulled it to the ground_**. "I think I developed feelings for Alexis. I need to leave before I do something stupid."**_

* * *

The tunnel was brighter. Morning had arrived. Alexis struggled to turn over on her back. She held the gun in her arms_**. "Please help."**_ Her stomach ached. She couldn't stand in fear that something was broken; in greater fear that he'd come back and kick her down again. _**"Maybe someone will come."**_ She faded out again.

* * *

Anna stepped back and peeked out to see if anyone heard other than her. She opened Lorenzo's cell door and covered his mouth with her hand. 

"_**Shut it."**_ She whispered to him with a stern voice. _**"I can't have anyone hear you speak such nonsense."**_

Lorenzo sat down on his bed and looked up at her. _**"You don't feel the same?"**_

Anna sprinted out of the cell and looked out for anyone coming down the hall. She raced back into Lorenzo's cell and closed them both inside. _**"If my life weren't so complicated…"**_

"_**You sound like me."**_ He uttered.

**_"I thought about it on the plane ride home. You were right. It's too complicated. You're here in this cell. And I'm on the other side."_**

"_**Only because you have better lawyers."**_ Lorenzo's eyes fell to the ground.

"_**You tell me how to make something like us work and I'll put in 50 of the effort."**_

"_**Is this your way of telling me that you love me too Anna?"**_

Anna sat next to Lorenzo. _**"I need your honesty. You tried to have me killed. I don't know how, but I'm a threat to you."**_

Lorenzo stared ahead. _**"You're a threat to my heart. Nothing more."**_

Anna nodded in agreement.

"_**I'll get out of here soon. My lawyer is arguing on my behalf."**_ Lorenzo clasped his hands together. _**"And when I get out, I'll wait for you on the docks. If you don't come, I'll know how you feel. Don't forget that I'm the key to finding your daughter."**_

Anna stood up and opened the cell door to leave. She slammed it shut and locked it. She went away without looking back.

She walked through the station and into Mac's office. _**"We need to talk."**_

Mac pulled his feet from his desk. _**"Is this about Lo?"**_

**_"No. I need your help in finding my daughter."_**

Mac furrowed his brow. _**"Come again? Your daughter?"**_

A flash of heat came over Anna. She sat down. _**"Possibly our daughter."**_

* * *

Monica waited patiently for David to continue. 

David sat on her desk. _**"I understand what she's going through right now. Anna and I took the time to mourn Leora by ripping each other apart. Alexis and Ric aren't exactly close."**_

"_**Hopefully their anger isn't as bad as yours and Anna."**_

"_**I just don't want her to feel alone. I know she has Sonny. He's a selfish son of a bitch."**_

Monica moved side to side in her swivel chair. _**"And you aren't?"**_

David smiled. _**"I'm just a cowboy Monica."**_

Monica focused back on her files. _**"Then lasso her up?"**_

David laughed. _**"Are you comparing Alexis to a horse?"**_

"_**Get out of my office and get your own."**_ Monica continued to work.

David stood up and grabbed his suitcase. _**"I guess that means you want me to stay."**_

She looked up with no emotion in her face. _**"You can visit every now and then."**_

* * *

Alexis turned onto her side and decided to try to get some rest. The tiniest of sounds disturbed her ability to relax. She heard something of a liquid form dripping and dropping into the dirt not far from her head. Every movement of her body resulted in her groaning in pain. She could still feel Stravros' foot pounding into her stomach. The pain didn't stop her from jerking her body up from the sound of voices coming towards through the tunnel. 

Alexis slid her body against the wall and cradled the gun in her arms ready to use it as a scare tactic. _**"Hello? I have a gun!"**_

"_**Don't shoot!" **_

Alexis recognized the voice as a timid version of Stavros'.

"_**Nik! Is that you Sweetheart? Please be you!" **_

"_**It's both of us."**_ A girl's voice came closer.

"_**Hold tight Alexis!"**_ Nik shouted through the tunnel.

Sam and Nik made it to Alexis. She immediately passed out realizing she was safe. Nik gathered Alexis up in his arms. Sam grabbed his flashlight and held both of them in front of her to magnify the light. _**"Are we ready to go?" **_She asked.

Nik nodded while Alexis rested her head on his shoulder and held tight to the gun. _**" Go ahead and tell the driver we need to go to GH ASAP."**_

* * *

Mac sat back in his chair and threw his feet onto his desk. He nervously chewed on the cap of his pen. "Uh…English Anna?" 

Anna rubbed her hands together and tried to piece a sentence. _**"We had relations."**_

Mac put his feet back on the ground and leaned in towards Anna. _**"Like twenty years ago. When the hell did you have a kid and why didn't you tell me then?"**_

"_**We were both criminals. I guess…"**_ Anna looked down at her hands and the wedding ring from her marriage to David still on her finger. _**"I just realized that I still wear this ring."**_ She played with the ring.

**_"Anna. Focus."_**

Anna snapped out of her daze. _**"I knew I couldn't make a good mother at the time. I was too involved with Caesar Faison and your stupid antics. I guess in the back of my mind I thought I could love Robert."**_

"_**Are you saying Caesar could be the father?"**_

"_**Are you implying that I'm a whore?"**_

Mac shrugged his shoulders. _**"You're not giving me much to go on here. So I could be the father of your missing daughter? You have no clue as to where she might be?"**_

**_"I came to you because I need to do this on my own. But I can't. Lorenzo seems to claim that he knows where my daughter is. I must separate myself from him."_**

"_**So you slept with him too?"**_

Anna shook her head. _**"No Mac. He's a former agent you know."**_

Mac shoved his pen into his mouth and relaxed in his chair again. _**"I heard he was a very good one until the money laundering."**_

**_"He needed enough money to rescue his son. But he was too late."_**

Mac chewed on his pen with his voice turning to a mumble. _**"Who was his son?"**_

Mac and Anna were both interrupted by Jason knocking on the door. _**"Anna, may I speak with you?"**_

"_**This is not a good time Morgan."**_ Mac stood up and grabbed a file. He shoved it at Jason's chest_**. "You've got some things in that file that we can discuss in the interrogation room."**_

Jason stared at Mac handing him back the file.

Mac snatched the file. _**"Oh now you're pleading silence huh? Answer this Morgan. You hired Sam McCall to a put a hit out on Zander Smith. I've got the evidence."**_

Anna stood up and stared at Jason. _**"So Sam is a sharp shooter huh? Well if it's true I need to know. Zander would need to be warned that his safety could be compromised."**_

Jason continued his silence. Anna walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"_**I'll take him to interrogation Mac."**_ She looked Jason in the eyes. _**"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."**_

* * *

Nik took a deep breath and slid down in his chair in the waiting room. Alan walked in. Nik shot up in his chair. _**"Hey Alan. Tell me she's just exhausted."**_

Alan sat down next to Nik. _**"She had some terrible bruises. Was she in an altercation of some type?"**_

"_**I can't get her to say anything."**_ Nik propped his feet up on the coffee table_**. "Did you pass the rifle on to the cops?"**_

Alan nodded. _**"Yes. It's on the way to Mac. I called him and told him."**_

**_"Thanks. Please tell me she'll be ok."_**

Alana cleared his throat. _**"Someone and that someone is more than likely you will need to help her prepare to bury Molly. She can't do it alone."**_

"_**How is Ric?"**_

"_**Ric is ok. There's only so much I can tell you."**_

Anna slammed the door of the interrogation room. _**"Sit Jason."**_

Jason sighed heavily and sat down. _**"I just need to protect someone. And I have no doubt that you'll agree."**_

Anna sat across from him. _**"Robin? She's fine."**_

**_"No. Brenda. I need to know what you have her doing. She can't do it anymore. I can tell this whole thing is about to get dangerous."_**

Anna crossed her arms. _**"Brenda is a dear friend."**_

**_"Brenda works for you Anna. I know she does. She trusts me and I trust her. She tells me everything. I guess I love her."_**

Anna laughed. _**"She never mentioned loving you."**_

Jason rolled his eyes. _**"I think she still has feelings for Sonny. That'll always be. Just like I still love Robin. I'll always care about Robin's safety."**_

Anna rubbed her hands down her face. _**"Ugh…it kills me that Robin fell for you in the first place. You put her life in danger."**_

**_"You do it everyday. Don't be a hypocrite."_**

Anna pointed her finger at Jason. _**"I do it for good not for greed. Did you hire Sam McCall to kill Zander Smith to protect Courtney Matthews?"**_

Jason remained silent.

**_"You're just as guilty for not talking Son. Silence does not help your cause nor does it help Sam's."_**

"_**I wanna speak to my attorney."**_

"_**Who is your attorney?"**_

"_**Alexis Davis."**_

* * *

Brenda noticed Ric wheeling himself in a chair towards the chapel. She sped up her walk. 

"_**Ric!"**_ Brenda grabbed the handlebars of Ric's wheelchair and pushed him through the chapel doors.

"_**Thanks."**_ He waited till she let go and spun himself around by the wheels to face her. "I had a psych evaluation today."

Brenda sat down on the bench. _**"How did that go?"**_

**_"I'm not crazy. Am I not allowed to mourn the loss of my child without a label and medication attached to it?"_**

**_"I guess they just want to keep you from hurting yourself. I'm sure Alexis will get the same treatment."_**

"_**I'm fine."**_ Ric turned from her and wheeled towards an alter of candles. _**"Now that Cameron's going to be in my life, I'll feel even better."**_

Brenda winced in discomfort. _**"Uh…you can't replace Molly with Zander's child."**_

**_"I'm not replacing Molly. I'm filling the hole in my heart."_**

* * *

Mac waited at the counter of Kelly's for Robert. He pushed his cup towards Zander to pour him another coffee. 

"_**This is your fourth cup Mac."**_ Zander reluctantly poured another cup only filling it halfway.

**_"Why are you counting my coffee? It's free refills right? Fill that up Kid."_**

Zander laid his hands on the counter and leaned over. _**"I'm just worried about your heart Dude. David's already swamped."**_

Mac made himself comfortable on the stool. _**"Is he staying?"**_

**_"I have no clue."_**

Zander's eyes met Robert's. "Your brother is here." He walked away and lifted crates of cups and saucers.

Mac turned around and pulled out the stool next to him. _**"Have a seat."**_

Robert sat down. _**"I don't have much time. I need to meet Luke."**_

Mac downed his coffee._** "Ok. I'll make it quick. I have a daughter with Anna."**_

The crash of broken ceramic scattered the floor. Mac and Robert both focused on Zander with his arms open and no longer filled with crates of cups and saucers.


	33. Chapter 33

For someone so tiny, Kristina understood more than anyone how much better she felt. She lifted her hand covered in tape. Her skin was pinched with an IV needle. She felt the pressure on her hand. She held it high to see what it was that made it difficult to raise her arm.

"_**Boo boo."**_ Was all she could say.

She turned her head to the side and focused her dreary eyes on the dark-haired man standing above her bed and writing something on paper.

"_**Color."**_ She said to him.

Patrick finished recording Kristina's vitals and looked down at her with a grin. _**"You had a really big boo boo. But you're going to be all better now."**_

Patrick felt a presence step into the room. He turned around to Robin standing in the door. _**"Kristina wants someone to color with her. I can grab the bucket of crayons and coloring books from the nursery. She's my last patient for the morning and you could use a break."**_

Robin hesitated to walk in the room. Patrick motioned over to her and placed his hand on her waist.

"_**You don't know what to say to her do you?" **_He asked.

Robin shook her head. _**"I just realized that no one has told Kristina that her sister is gone."**_

"_**Is that your responsibility?" **_

Robin walked over to Kristina and sat down at the foot of her bed. _**"No. But I doubt Alexis wants to do it. I haven't seen Sonny around."**_

**_"You should wait for Sonny."_**

* * *

Mac and Robert arched their bodies over the counter. 

"_**You need help with that clean up?"**_ Mac shouted down at Zander scrambling to recover.

Robert tapped Mac on the shoulder. _**"Don't evade the situation you Drongo!"**_

Mac's jaw dropped. _**"Can we take this outside?"**_

They both slid from their stools and walked outside.

"_**You and Anna weren't married when we were together."**_ Mac tossed his hands in the air.

"_**It doesn't matter! The fact of the matter is..."**_ Robert shouted.

"_**Hold up!"**_ Zander raced to get in between them. _**"I can't believe you two are fighting about something that happened like what? 50 years ago?"**_

Robert and Mac both glared at Zander.

"_**You better watch it Kid."**_ Robert pointed at Zander. He focused his attention back on Mac. _**"So this Kid…you gonna look for her?"**_

"_**Yea."**_ Mac nodded. _**"I don't know where to begin. I'd like to have my brother's help. I'm sorry Robert. I know how much you loved Anna."**_

"…_**Still."**_ Robert pointed at Mac. _**"Still love Anna. We never got a chance you know."**_ He walked towards a bench and sat down. _**"We fight like cat and dogs, but deep down it's love."**_

Zander furrowed his brow. _**"So how does this Lorenzo thing sit with you?"**_

"_**It's gives me heartburn."**_ Robert touched his chest_**. "So there's a thing I should worry about?"**_

Zander twist his hand in a comme ci comme ca fashion. Robert groaned and leaned his body against the wall.

"_**If it's any consolation Robert, we hold the keys to what happens to Lorenzo."**_ Mac motioned over to Robert and sat down next to him. _**"Do you think I was able to haul Lorenzo in because I had evidence?"**_

**_"You have his gun."_**

Mac smiled. _**"I'm waiting for prints and a matching of the bullet. If there's no match, he's free."**_

Zander grinned. _**"But we can fix that whole scenario to our benefit."**_

Mac stood up and affectionately grabbed Zander's shoulders. _**"I'd do it for the good of society."**_

* * *

Anna sat down on the bench on the docks in pain from her aching feet. She kicked off her heels and settled back taking a sip of her coffee. _**"It's so hard being a woman. At least a cute one."**_ She looked out to her side and saw Brenda walking in her direction. _**"Good Morning Luv."**_

Brenda rushed to a jog and sat down next to Anna. _**"So? What now?"**_

"_**You have a secret admirer."**_ Anna grinned.

Brenda sat up alert. _**"Do tell."**_

**_"Jason Morgan loves you. He wants you to stop doing what you do for me. How do you feel about that?"_**

Brenda laughed. _**"I love Jason but he's never thought I was very strong."**_

**_"I doubt that. I think he thinks highly of you. But he might know about some lurking danger that we don't."_**

"_**You do know Zander is possibly Lorenzo's son right?"**_

Anna raised her brow. _**"There's no possible about it. I have a confirmation from the man himself."**_

"_**What's up with you two?"**_

**_"Why does everyone question my relationship with Lorenzo? I don't understand."_**

Brenda shrugged her shoulders. _**"I just know what's it like to be in love with a dangerous man. Apparently I always attract them."**_

Anna took a deep breath. _**"How is Ric? Alexis? I haven't seen her since my return."**_

**"Alexis was admitted to GH. I couldn't get info. Ric is losing his mind."**

Anna sipped her coffee and looked at her watch. She touched Brenda's leg and stood up slipping her shoes back on. _**"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here…just between us. If he happens to show up, tell him I'm visiting my dear friend."**_

Brenda nodded. _**"Message noted."**_

Anna walked away.

* * *

Mac and Robert stood up backing Zander into a corner. 

"_**So what you're saying is you're willing to keep mum about the situation?"**_ Robert asked Zander.

Zander's eyes widen. His body rested against the wall. He tried to understand what he'd gotten himself into. _**"Listen guys. I'm not going to lie that I wouldn't have reservations about a cover-up. But at the same time, what if Lorenzo's gun didn't kill Molly? The real killer is still out there."**_

Robert pulled his gun from his holster. _**"But we'd take care of the real killer. If the real killer isn't Lorenzo."**_

* * *

Sonny stepped to the door of Kristina's room. He pressed his face into the glass and saw Robin place her hand on Kristina's chest. Kristina nodded her head with wonder in her eyes. Sonny smiled at the calm in the room and opened the door. 

**_"I don't mean to interrupt."_**

Robin didn't move. She kept her focus on Kristina. _**"I just explained to her that she got a precious gift from Molly."**_

Sonny shoved his hands in his pockets and took a noticeable deep breath. _**"Did you tell her anything else?"**_

Robin shook her head and smiled at Kristina_**. "Not my place. She did ask for Alexis."**_ She looked back at Sonny_**. "Alexis was admitted to the ER. Patrick said she had bruises on her body."**_

Sonny rubbed his face and took another deep breath. _**"Did anyone get a police report?"**_

Robin kissed Kristina's forehead and stood up to approach Sonny. She placed her hand on his arm noticing his face turn red_**. "Apparently she told Patrick that Stavros was responsible."**_

Sonny pulled away from Robin and raced out of the room. He ran down the hall to the elevator and frantically pressed the buttons. He kicked the door. _**"Open!"**_

He got in with Anna leaned calmly on the wall. His dark eyes glared at her body limp and relaxed.

"_**I hope you're here to investigate."**_ He said.

Anna stood upright. _**"Investigate what?"**_

"_**Stavros."**_ Sonny stared at Anna.

The elevator opened. He put his hands in the doors to let Anna out first. She watched him closely as she walked out. She grabbed his arm.

"_**Stavros is back?"**_ She asked.

"Apparently he got his hands on Alexis. She's got enough going on. You need to take care of Stavros."

Sonny quickly walked down the hall with Anna at his heels. He stopped and turned to her. _**"Why are you following me? You need to go to the police station."**_

**_"Alexis is my friend Corinthos. Don't start barking orders. I need to see her."_**

* * *

Lorenzo walked along the docks and stared across to the bench hoping and praying that the brunette sitting patiently was Anna. Brenda waved and stood up to approach him. 

"_**You look disappointed."**_ She said.

"_**I am."**_ He looked down and kicked his foot along the ground.

Brenda crossed her hands in front of her. _**"Don't be. She went to see Alexis."**_

"_**So she was here?"**_ Lorenzo looked up and relaxed his body. _**"Good. I can respect her need to see Alexis I guess."**_

**_"Is this going to lead to anything long-term? Anna needs that."_**

Lorenzo stoked his chin. _**"Love is a two-way street Brenda. You'd know that more than anyone."**_

"_**This relationship could be complicated. Anna is my friend."**_ Brenda took his hand in hers. _**"I guess I like you too. I always saw some good in you and your nutty brother."**_

Jason walked down the stairs shaking his head. _**"You never fail to disappoint me."**_

Lorenzo pulled his hand from Brenda. _**"I have a right to be here."**_

Jason approached Lorenzo and Brenda_**. "Not if you killed Molly. If you did in fact kill Molly, you won't survive the trial."**_

Lorenzo turned to Jason. _**"I guess I won't point out the fact that because of Molly, Kristina is alive."**_

Jason stared at him finding the words. _**"I would know from experience that sometimes the downfall of one brother and the rise of another doesn't always lead to the perfect results."**_

Lorenzo nodded. _**"Want me to cry you a river Jason? You're obviously aware of who you used to be. We all have choices."**_ He looked back at Brenda. _**"I'm glad to know I just missed her. Give her my best."**_ Lorenzo left the docks.

Jason raised his finger but Brenda slapped it down.

**_"Don't start with the caveman routine Jason. And don't you dare go behind my back and sabotage my job."_**

Jason clicked his tongue and glared at Brenda. _**"Are Lorenzo and Anna together? If so, that's not cool at all."**_


	34. Chapter 34

Sam stayed close to her mother. The walls of Alexis' hospital room steadily closed in. Sam found a comfortable corner and pulled at the sleeves of her sweater to cover her hospital cooled hands before she slumped down to the floor. She uncovered one of her hands and bit at her nails.

Alexis opened her eyes to look up and over. _**"You shouldn't bit your nails." **_Her voice dragged and her eyelids refused to stay open. "You have pretty nails."

Sam stood up and hit the lights to dim the room. _**"Close your eyes Mom."**_

Alexis moved her head side to side. _**"I can't. I see him. I just want him to go away." Her voice filled with tears. She wiped the back of her hand across her face. "I wanna know who took Molly away from me." **_She sobbed.

Sam rushed over and laid her head on Alexis' breasts. _**"It's ok. We're going to put Molly to rest. You and me and Nik."**_

Alexis quieted her tears and closed her eyes to sleep. Sonny stepped in with Anna close behind. Sam stood up and met them at the door.

"_**It's all Stavros' fault. Everything."**_ Sam moved herself into Sonny's arms and rested her head on his chest. _**"I don't know how to help her."**_

Anna motioned over to Alexis and rested her hand on Alexis' forehead_**. "I will get answers…to everyone's questions."**_

"_**You won't get 'em here Anna."**_ Sonny uttered.

Anna swiftly turned to Sonny with her finger close to his eyes. _**"Don't you dare pull me away from her. You've got connections just like I do. Or are you afraid that you'll find out the worst…that your camp killed Molly."**_

Tears flooded Sam's eyes. She held tight to Sonny. _**"Can we just stop fighting?"**_ She asked.

"_**I'm not going to be accused of not doing enough for my friend."**_ Anna touched Alexis' face once more before charging out of the room and slamming into Lorenzo with a low-brimmed hat tilted to the side of his head and over one eye. He grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her into the nearest empty room.

Nervousness boiled up in Anna as she stared at his tight grip on her wrist. She wanted him to hold her tighter but she pulled away_**. "Do you think people won't know who you are?"**_

Lorenzo pulled the hat from his head. _**"Don't fall to the pressures of Sonny. You're taller than him."**_

"_**Is everything a joke with you?"**_

"_**I'm offering my help. I think I know Stavros' ammo."**_

Anna looked away from Lorenzo and at the bed with the covers pulled tight to the mattress. _**"Have you ever had sex in a hospital bed?"**_ She waited for his response.

Lorenzo raised his brow and chuckled. _**"I appreciate the invite. Unfortunately I didn't come prepared."**_

Anna lightly tapped his shoulder. _**"Not quick on the draw?"**_

Lorenzo tossed up his hands. _**"It has nothing to do with my draw or my aim. As I said it's all about the ammunition."**_

Anna leaned into Lorenzo hanging on the lapel of his jacket. _**"I just need you to know that I definitely want you as much as you want me. I waited for you."**_

Lorenzo was distracted by the figure of someone observing them outside the door. _**"Uh…sure."**_ He said.

Anna looked back and noticed a leather coat and a tight ass in jeans. She sighed and focused back on Lorenzo. _**"It's Jason Morgan."**_

"_**He's a pain in my ass. We have to be very discreet around him."**_ Lorenzo bit his lip, slipped on his hat, and walked past Anna out the door.

* * *

Luke broke into Wyndemere charging through the front door as if he expected someone to be on the other side. He felt stupid using all of his energy when he came face to face with nothing but quiet. He sniffed the air.

Robert walked in the door behind him. _**"So have you heard the news?"**_

Luke swiftly turned around_**. "I didn't know you were behind me Chief. What news?"**_

"_**Mac impregnated Anna."**_

Luke doubled over in laughter. "Ha! That rat bastard. When she due?"

Robert grunted. _**"She delivered like twenty years ago."**_

"_**Really?"**_ Luke felt at his chin. _**"Who's the victim of that parenting mosh-up?"**_

"_**We don't know."**_ Robert tossed his body onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the table. _**"Why you here?"**_

Luke walked around investing his surroundings. _**"I'm doing the burial ceremony for Molly tomorrow."**_

Robert laughed. _**"When did you become a priest?"**_

"It's not a funeral. I'm going to suggest to Natasha that she needs to keep it light and simple."

Robert threw his head back to look at Luke. _**"I'm sure she wants the kid to get into heaven."**_

Luke stopped his pacing and joined Robert on the couch. _**"If God is everything everyone says he is, he'll let that kid into heaven without question. That's the problem with religion my Dear Roberto, too many questions at the damn door."**_

Nikolas walked in. _**"Was there a party and no invite for me?" **_He juggled his door keys in his hands.

"_**How's your aunt?"**_ Luke asked.

Nikolas clinched his teeth as if her name invoked an angry reaction. _**"She's seen better days."**_

"_**Haven't we all?"**_ Robert interjected.

"Just to let you both know, Stavros is the one that put Alexis in the hospital."

Luke and Robert looked at each other in shock.

"_**Stavcicle is back?"**_ Luke jumped up from the couch and approached Nik. _**"Well hell!" He rubbed his hands together. "This whole scenario just got a little exciting."**_

* * *

"_**Luke wants to do the burial ceremony for Molly."**_ Alexis sat up in her hospital bed.

Sonny grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed. _**"That sounds good. Not that I'm close to my brother but we're both pretty strong Catholics. He'll probably want something formal."**_

"_**I don't want that."**_ Alexis choked on her tears but held back on crying. _**"I just want to acknowledge that she died and let her rest."**_

"Then I'm gonna need to talk to Ric. He's not gonna want it that way Alexis."

Anna stepped up to Jason and tugged at his jacket. _**"Hey, can we talk?"**_

Jason nodded and followed Anna to a corner of the hospital.

**_"You're right about me and Lorenzo. Brenda told me about your concern."_**

Jason put his hands on his hips and continued to listen.

**_"He's a former agent. I knew him way back when."_**

"_**He possibly killed Molly." **_Jason muttered under his breath.

"_**We don't know anything Jason!"**_

"_**Anna!"**_ Jason dropped his hands to his side and grabbed Anna's arm_**. "Don't do this. Don't be blind to the facts just because you're in love."**_

"_**You really have no room to talk Jason."**_ Robin stepped in the middle of Jason and Anna. _**"Can I speak to my mother alone?"**_

Jason threw up his hands and walked away.

**_"Mom, I hate to admit it, but Jason is right. If Lorenzo killed Molly, he has to pay."_**

**_"I'm waiting to find out Robin. I can't tell you anything right now."_**

Robin rested her head on Anna's breasts. _**"But at the same time I want you to be happy and I don't know that Lorenzo can give that to you."**_

* * *

Lorenzo made his way back to the docks. He paused for a moment and turned to go but found Mac standing in his way.

"_**Here to arrest me again?"**_ Lorenzo licked his lips and tried to remain cool. Deep down he feared he'd be locked up again.

"_**I'm on my way to get a warrant."**_ Mac's face remained calm.

**_"I am a flight risk Mac. Not a good idea to tell me you're hauling me in for something I didn't do."_**

Mac grabbed Lorenzo's shirt and pulled him close_**. "Stay away from Anna. That's all I got to say to you right now."**_ He released Lorenzo from his grasp and smoothed out the wrinkles he made in Lo's shirt.

Lorenzo grinned. _**"What is with everyone in this town? You're more concerned about whether I've slept with Anna over who killed Molly."**_

**_"I know who killed Molly. I just don't have the warrant to arrest him yet. And I don't have to worry about you going anywhere. You won't leave Anna behind."_**

* * *

Sonny noticed Luke standing outside of Alexis room. He walked out of the room and clasped Luke's hand in his.

"_**She's resting. She's in and out."**_ Sonny's voice was barely audible.

Luke yanked at his suit jacket. _**"Is this appropriate for a funeral? I'm leading the ceremony. This is my best."**_

Sonny smiled and wrapped his arms around Luke. He pulled away and embraced Luke's face in his hands.

"_**Are you gonna kiss me Corinthos?"**_

"_**I'd like to. I need some advice."**_ Sonny's voice stayed low.

"_**Ask away."**_ Luke slid Sonny's hands from his face.

**_"I want to ask Alexis to marry me but I'm afraid she's going to say no."_**

* * *

"_**If Lorenzo asked you to kiss him, would you?"**_ Robin relaxed on the couch in the waiting room.

Anna bit at her nails and eyed Robin steadily_**. "Of course. I'm a woman with needs. Of course I'd kiss him. You kissed Jason."**_

Robin sat up_**. "I did more than kiss Jason. And that's my concern with you."**_

Anna pointed her finger at Robin_**. "I'm old enough to be your mother. You're not allowed to talk to me that way."**_

Robin giggled. _**"I don't ever want this to end."**_

Anna sat down next to Robin. _**"You're going to need to define this."**_

"_**Us. I'm your girl. Leora's our angel. But somewhere there's another girl and I'm going to have to share her with you. And I don't want to."**_

Anna ran her fingers through Robin's hair and kissed her face. _**"I've changed my mind. I don't want to find my daughter. You're right. What we have is perfect and it's not fair to you to change that."**_


	35. Chapter 35

Nik made sure that the lawns and Molly's favorite flowers were manicured. He stood in the middle of the rose garden and counted the chairs lined up in rows. He dreamed that the scene before his eyes was a wedding to Emily instead of the burial of his baby cousin.

"_**You're not using enough water. The plants need water."**_ Nik grabbed one of the servants by the arm and directed him to a plant._** "I need the sun's rays to reflect from the water beads. Everything needs to be perfect for Molly's funeral."**_

Sam appeared behind Nik and watched him rustle his messy hair and occasionally grab at his unshaven chin. He threw his hands on his hips and watched the servant shower the plants with water at his orders.

"_**Maybe we could have tea or something before the funeral."**_ Sam kept her distance from Nik.

He never turned to acknowledge her. _**"Remy, please don't forget the white roses. And I need to make sure the ones that go in Molly's casket don't have thorns."**_

Sam took a deep breath and stormed over to Nik grabbing his waist for attention. _**"We're not putting roses in Molly's casket. They're gonna die. She's a baby."**_

Nik stared at Sam.

"_**Nik! Please communicate with me. She's my sister!"**_

"_**What do you suggest Sam? I'm doing the best I can here. I don't want Molly…"**_ Nik's eyes filled to the brim. _**"…it's dark in there. Not that I'd know but I'm pretty sure…"**_

Sam rested her head on Nik's chest. _**"I will find the perfect friend to rest with Molly in her casket." **_She pulled up to look him in the eyes._** "And maybe we'll find a little light to shine in there with her."**_

* * *

Luke fixed his tie in the mirror. He squinted his eyes with thoughts of Stavros behind him. He quickly turned and found no one there. 

"_**If you're around you better come out!"**_ He shouted as he focused back on his tie in the mirror.

Mac walked in. _**"What's wrong with you?"**_

Luke eyed Mac in the mirror. _**"Guess what I heard?"**_

"_**What?"**_ Mac stood next to Luke and yanked at his coat sleeves.

"_**Stavros is alive and he's the one that put Alexis in the hospital."**_

Mac laid his arms to his side and turned to Luke. _**"What?"**_

"_**Yea. Luckily he only left bruises. Natasha will survive."**_

"_**Will she be here today?"**_

Luke nodded. _**"Yea."**_ He turned to Mac. _**"The only thing that's keeping her from falling is a strong heart. Natasha can roll with the best of them, but I'm worried about her."**_

Mac looked down. _**"But losing a child is difficult."**_

"_**I hear you have one to find."**_ Luke turned away from the mirror and grabbed a glass. _**"You need help?"**_

"_**Maybe. Robert's going to help."**_

Luke poured liquor till his glass was half full. _**"He's pretty beat up about the whole thing. He loves Anna. What about you?"**_

Mac smiled and grabbed a glass. _**"What I had with Anna is in the past. It's all about our daughter now."**_

Luke raised his glass. _**"Well Bubba. We'll toast to new beginnings."**_

Mac raised his glass and nodded. _**"If the death of Molly taught us anything it's that we need to cherish life even as innocent souls."**_

Luke took a gulp. _**"Amen."**_

* * *

Sam pulled from Nik and noticed his face stoic. She turned to look behind and saw David walk up the path with a box in his hand. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes as David came closer. 

"_**Hey David."**_ Sam cleared her throat.

David reached out his hand to Nik. _**"I'm sorry about Molly."**_

Nik's eyes glistened with tears. _**"Thanks Man. You saved Kristina's life. Whatever I can do for you please name it."**_

David smiled nervously and stared at the box in his hands. _**"Uh…this isn't about me Nik. It's about Alexis not losing all of her children. What I want more than anything is for Sam and Alexis to be stronger. And I want Kristina stronger too."**_

Sam crossed her arms and remained focused on David. _**"We're getting there. And I'm sure it will happen."**_

**_"But if you must give me something for my work, I want a wing of the hospital dedicated to alternative medicine namely in the area of cardiology."_**

Nik shook David's hand. _**"It's done. You want Chief of Staff too?"**_

David laughed. _**"You serious? You could get me Chief of Staff?"**_

**_"I could see what I can do. My uncle's ties to GH were still strong. I'll do what I can David. And I'm sure Alexis will agree."_**

David held out the box. _**"Well on that note of giving things away, I have something that I'd like to put in Molly's casket. You want to open it Sam?"**_

Sam carefully took the box and opened the lid. She gasped and reached her hand inside and pulled out Lamby with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck. Sam dropped the box to the ground and caressed the stuffed lamb under her chin.

"_**This is Leora's lamb!"**_ She exclaimed.

**_"I know. And Anna doesn't know that I'm doing this…"_**

"_**Anna doesn't know what?" **_Anna appeared behind David and pushed him aside. She stared at the lamb in Sam's arms. _**"Is that Leora's lamb?"**_

"_**Yea."**_ David looked down.

Anna put her finger in her mouth and bit down. She grabbed David's arm. _**"Can we speak privately?"**_

David followed Anna away from Sam and Nik.

"_**Uh…"**_ Anna bit her finger again. _**"That's not really Leora's lamby is it? I mean…I gave it back to you for your time and this is how you decide to re-pay me?"**_

David slid his hands up and down Anna's arms. _**"I didn't mean for you to take that whole custody thing literally Dear…"**_

"_**Don't placate me with Dear!"**_ Anna looked beyond David to see if her words could be heard beyond their powwow.

"_**I want Molly to have the lamb."**_ David face remained expressionless.

Anna broke into tears and placed her hands over her eyes. _**"You're right. But I can't let go. I miss my baby." **_She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in his arms.

* * *

Alexis took multiple deeps breaths and examined her bruises in the mirror. 

"_**I tried to fight for you Molly."**_ Her voice quivered in shame. _**"This is all Sonny's fault."**_ She turned away from the mirror. _**"No it's not Alexis…but you must blame someone other than yourself."**_

She took more deep breaths and tried to keep her tears from exploding from her heaving chest.

**_"If I may have a moment of your time?"_**

Alexis swirled around and found Lorenzo standing in the middle of her bedroom watching her.

"_**How did you get in here?" **_She asked.

**_"The front door was unlocked. I just came to give my condolences and offer my help to you."_**

Alexis eyed Lorenzo speciously. _**"Help for what? You've done enough damage in my life."**_ She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. She cringed at his touch. _**"Please let me go."**_

Lorenzo pulled her in front of him_**. "You don't remember do you? What can I do to make you remember?"**_

Alexis shook her head.

"_**I loved you once when we were young."**_ Lorenzo held on to her arm_**. "But you don't remember. The pain of the rape took away your memories of me. Please say that's the reason you don't remember."**_

Alexis' face turned red. She refused to speak.

Lorenzo released her arm and placed his hand on her shoulder. _**"It always happens this way. I give my heart and it's snatched away."**_

"_**Not like Molly's…"**_ Alexis looked down.

**_"Yea. You're right. I'm still alive and Molly isn't. But thank God that you still have your daughter. I had to give up my only son."_**

"_**I don't know who your son is I'm sorry."**_ Alexis stared at him for a moment and looked down again. _**"I have to go to Molly's funeral."**_

Lorenzo nodded in frustration. _**"How can you not know the face of your son Alexis? Even if you don't remember, how could you forget…unless you refuse to acknowledge?"**_

"_**Alexis made it very clear that we have someplace to be right now."**_ Ric walked in with Alexis' coat over his arm.

Lorenzo turned around to Ric and back to Alexis. _**"We'll continue this conversation another time."**_

Ric watched Lorenzo walk out the door and down the stairs. He focused back on Alexis and smiled. _**"Yes I have issues with a freaking atheist blessing our daughters burial ceremony, but I know how much Luke means to you."**_

* * *

The one thing about the ceremony that Ric and Alexis agreed upon was that the casket would remain closed. Even Alexis passed up on a final opportunity to see her daughter's face. Ric did as well. David was given permission to place Leora's lamb in its final resting place with Molly. 

Ric and Alexis sat in the front of the sprawling group of Port Charles sitting mournfully behind them. Ric slid his arm around Alexis waist. Her head hung heavy. Her eyes were still puffy and red. She was too embarrassed to show them to everyone even though she knew they'd understand why.

Alexis wanted to look around and find Sonny. He would have sat down in front with her and his brother if he were there. She feared he wasn't. She was right.

Sonny fell asleep in the chair next to Kristina's hospital bed. He promised the little girl that he wouldn't leave her side. She hadn't seen her mother since her surgery and she had the fears of any little girl wondering why her mother had left her in the cold, dreary hospital forcing her out of her daily routine of morning hot chocolate visits to Kelly's and together time in the law office.

Patrick passed by the room and noticed the light still on. He noticed Kristina still focused on the IV needle sticking from the back of her hand. He peeked his head in the door. Kristina looked over to her side and barely recognized Patrick in a dark suit with a coat thrown over his arm.

He stepped into the room and pulled the covers over Kristina.

**_"Get some rest Doll. I'm going to see your mother. She'll be by your side soon."_**

Kristina closed her eyes while Patrick shut off the lights. Sonny stirred in the chair to a more comfortable position but stayed fast asleep.

* * *

Luke took a deep a breath at the podium in Molly's garden. His hands shook in his pocket. He couldn't remember a time he had seen so many people he knew in one room at a time. He thought delivering Molly's eulogy would be simple. He saw his reflection of puffy red eyes in Alexis'. He just wanted it to be over. 

"_**I'm not going to take up too much time here. Molly lived an innocent life. There's not much else to say."**_ Luke looked down refusing to look at Ric and Alexis. _**"I don't believe in funerals for children. I think they and their parents should be able to eventually rest in peace. I know it's easy for me to say such a thing. I still have my Cowboy and my Lulu. But what I don't have is my songbird."**_

Tears flowed to Luke's eyes. He put his crumpled paper away and looked up to the sky.

"_**Laura had a way of getting the kids calm before bed. They never really fought her on bedtime. She had a beautiful voice. It's gone but not forever. I can hear it now. I'm going to just sing something for Molly if it's ok with Natasha that I sing."**_ He looked down at Alexis who nodded slowly while wiping her nose with a tissue.

Luke cleared his throat and clasped his hands together before he started to sing.

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

_**Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel)** by Billy Joel_


	36. Chapter 36

Alexis waited impatiently in the master bedroom of Wyndemere for Sam to come up to speak to her. Nik had followed his aunt up the stairs and decided to hide away in a cove next to the bedroom in earshot of what she might have to say to Sam.

Sam opened the bedroom door and stuck her head in first to make sure it was safe to join Alexis.

"_**Come in."**_ Alexis beckoned to Sam to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

"_**I told everyone you were tired and going to lie down. Was that ok?" **_Sam had yet to sit down.

Alexis took Sam's hand in hers and pulled her down to sit. _**"I have something that you need to know."**_

Nik moved in closer to the wall and held his breath.

Alexis took Sam's other free hand and held them both tight. _**"I hate that you're mourning over Molly when you don't have to…"**_

"_**What does that mean?"**_ Sam jerked her hands away and stood up. _**"I love Molly. I love Kristina. I love you. We're a family. I hate that you lost your baby. I hate that Nik can't stop crying and blames himself. I was there when Molly died and I could have done something to stop it."**_

Alexis pulled Sam back down next to her. _**"Sam, please listen to me. I'm not your mother and Stavros…"**_ She paused and watched the horror in Sam's eyes. _**"I don't know how Stavros could be your father if he's claiming such."**_

Sam jerked away again and stood up in disbelief. _**"What are you doing to me Alexis? Why? If you don't want me around just say so…"**_

"_**It's not that I don't want you Sam. I do want you. I'd love it if you still wanted to be my daughter. That's what adoptions are for, but it's crazy if I don't tell you the truth. All I ever wanted from my family was the truth."**_

Sam's body grew weak. She started to sweat.

"_**Please have a seat."**_ Alexis put her arm around Sam and led her to the bed to lie down. _**"It sucks. The whole situation sucks."**_

Sam laid down and looked up at Alexis. _**"Did Stavros rape you or not?"**_

Nik pressed his ear tight against the wall.

Alexis grabbed a nearby throw and laid it over Sam. _**"He did. From what I can remember, he did."**_

"_**But you don't remember?"**_ Sam mumbled. She touched her forehead aching with stress.

Alexis sat down. _**"Yes. Stavros raped me. And I did…I think I had a child. But I know the child isn't you."**_

"_**Can we take tests to be sure?"**_

Alexis reached out and touched Sam's forehead_**. "Of course we can be sure. I just didn't want any surprises for your sake at least."**_

Nik heard enough. He stepped out of the cove and hurried down the stairs spotting Zander talking to Luke. He pushed through the crowd still lingering after the ceremony and joined Luke and Zander.

"_**What's wrong with you?"**_ Luke noticed the determination in Nik's eyes. _**"You've got that look from when you plotted to murder me one of many times. What I do this time?"**_

Zander stepped in front of Luke. _**"Or you got a beef with me?"**_

"_**I don't have a beef with either of you. Simmer down."**_ Nik rustled his hair in frustration. _**"I need the two of you to help me figure out why Stavros would go after Sam."**_

Zander chuckled. _**"Because he's her father."**_

Luke clicked his tongue. _**"Or not…"**_

Nik moved in closer to Luke. _**"What do you know?"**_

"_**That Sam isn't Alexis' kid…"**_

"_**What?"**_ Zander swirled around to face Luke. _**"Does Alexis know?"**_

Luke nodded and popped a cigar in his mouth. _**"Yeap."**_

"_**Does Sam know?"**_ Zander asked.

"_**Yea."**_ Nik responded and started to look around the room. _**"I know Stavros is here somewhere."**_

Luke yanked the cigar from his lips. _**"I feel the same way. I was getting dressed upstairs and I could smell the evil stench coming from him."**_

"_**There's way too many places to hide."**_ Nik groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at Zander. _**"Alexis was telling Sam upstairs that she's not her mother. When Alexis comes down, you can go up. Sam was pretty devastated I think."**_

Zander took a deep breath. "_**No thanks. I'm leaving."**_ He stormed away and out the door.

"_**What's his problem?"**_ Nik asked.

"_**The usual…lies. It sucks."**_ Luke puffed on his cigar. _**"You know Nikolas…you should really start to question some things."**_

Nik slowly turned his dark, sullen eyes to Luke. _**"What the hell do you mean?"**_

Luke shrugged his shoulders. _**"If Stavros is lying to Sam about her parentage, how do you know he's telling you the truth?"**_

* * *

Mac put down the rifle and pulled the gloves from his hands. Anna walked into his office and offered him a coffee.

"_**I heard you like it black."**_ She smiled.

Mac accepted the coffee. _**"Only during stressful times."**_

Anna sat down on Mac's desk and watched him examine the rifle. _**"And what's to be stressed about right now?"**_

"_**I found three sets of prints. One was Lorenzo's. One was Alexis'. And the other was Sam's. I want a warrant issued for Sam's arrest."**_

Anna groaned. _**"Now is not the time for that."**_

"_**Anna. We gotta haul her in. She's been on our list for a while. By the end of the day, Robert might be able to get proof that Sam has a good aim."**_ Mac sat down at his desk.

Anna turned to face him. _**"Her sister just died."**_

"_**Possibly because of her."**_

"_**Does her alibi check out?"**_

"_**We've never questioned her whereabouts."**_ Mac kicked up feet up on his desk. _**"You want to do it or you want me to do it? I want this case closed Anna."**_

Anna stood up and started to pace. _**"At the expense of the victim's family? That's ludicrous Mac. Can't we pin this on Jason somehow?"**_

"_**Jason might squeal on Sam. Who's picking her up? Me or you?"**_

Anna grabbed her gun and coffee from Mac's desk. _**"I'll get her."**_

* * *

Nikolas pulled back from Luke and chuckled. _**"Ha! You're an old bastard."**_

"_**Takes one to know one."**_ Luke puffed his cigar and leaned on the wall.

"_**Why would Stavros lie to me?"**_

Luke chocked on his saliva and pulled the cigar from his mouth. _**"Are you stupid? Stavros has no loyalty to anyone. You think he gives a damn about you? The man needs an heir and you're his best bet. You're his only bet."**_

"_**If Stavros isn't my father, so you seem to think, would you be calling my mother a whore?"**_

Luke took his last puff and eyed Nik. _**"No. But I'd call you Stefan's son."**_

* * *

Jason raced down the hall of the pediatric ward and to the door of Kristina's room. He cuffed his hands to his face and pressed his forehead against the glass to see Sonny clearly.

Sonny looked up and beckoned Jason in. _**"What's up?"**_ He asked.

"_**You missed the funeral. Alexis was clearly upset that you weren't there."**_

Sonny stood up and signaled Jason to walk outside of Kristina's room with him. _**"I was with Kristina the whole time. What's her beef?"**_

Jason shrugged his shoulders. _**"I'm just the messenger. She wanted you there."**_

"_**How was Ric?"**_

"_**Shot up, but fairly normal. I can't stay. Sam's getting pulled into the PCPD. What do you want me to do?"**_

Sonny grabbed at his chin. _**"Don't say anything."**_

Jason nodded. _**"I have a feeling I'm going to get asked who shot and almost killed Zander. I can't hold my tongue for long. I'm not willing to. I have no loyalty to Sam."**_

Sonny pressed his finger into Jason's chest. _**"You do the best you can. I don't want Sam implicated in anything."**_

Jason and Sonny both turned their attention to Lorenzo standing by the elevator doors. He walked over but kept his distance.

"_**I know the two of you are discussing Sam. No need to worry about her. I'll take care of it."**_

Sonny laughed._** "You'll be sitting in a cell next to her if I let you take care of it."**_

Lorenzo moved closer. _**"I mean it Sonny. Stay away from Sam, Anna, and Zander."**_

Jason raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms but remained tight-lipped.

Sonny quickly glanced at Jason. _**"Ha! You're gonna need to explain your reasons for caring so much about that trio."**_

"_**None of your damn business."**_ Lorenzo walked away.

* * *

"_**Sam!"**_ Anna knocked on the bedroom door. _**"May I come in?"**_

Anna heard Sam's voice, weak, on the other side of the door. She turned the knob and walked in to Sam lying on the bed.

"_**I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to bring you into the police station."**_ Anna moved her gun behind her back as if it would make her less threatening.

Sam sat up on the bed. _**"How long will this take?"**_

"_**If you cooperate, it will be quick."**_

Sam rubbed her eyes. _**"What is your reason for arresting me? I'm allowed to know that information."**_

Anna nodded. _**"For the murder of Molly Lansing."**_

Sam stood up and stretched out her arms to Anna. _**"Are you gonna cuff me?"**_

"_**If I don't have to, I'd like to avoid it. I'll even allow you to meet me at the station. I don't want to make a scene in front of your mother.."**_

Sam dropped her hands to her side. _**"Fine. This isn't an admission of guilt. I just don't want to fight anymore."**_

Sam walked past Anna and out the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Anna followed Sam into the PCPD and waited for her to settle down at the interrogation table. Anna closed the door behind them and leaned on the wall.

"Again. I'm sorry. You're innocent until proven guilty. But I've got to do my job."

"Don't waste my time Anna. My world is crashing around me."

Anna dropped her crossed arms and sat down across from Sam. "Wanna open up to me?"

A tear dropped from Sam's eye which she quickly wiped away. "Alexis isn't my mother."

Anna sighed. "My God. She must be devastated. She had such hope for the two of you."

"You don't care. Stop pretending that you care."

"Sam, who do you think your mother might be..."

Alexis stormed into the interrogation room. "I am Sam's attorney. What are your reasons for arresting her?"

Anna stood up to face Alexis. "Her fingerprints were found on the gun that killed Molly."

Alexis motioned over to Sam. "Don't answer any questions Sweetheart." Alexis turned to Anna. "You couldn't do this tomorrow?"

"Do you want to know who killed Molly today?" Anna asked.

"It wasn't Sam. That much I do know." Alexis said with a straightface.

* * *

Lorenzo walked into the PCPD and stared into the window of the interrogation room. Mac walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You got a reason for being here Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo spun around and caught his breath. "I see Alexis is here...hopefully for Sam?"

Mac walked over to the evidence and grabbed the gun. "This look familiar?"

Recognizing the gun, Lorenzo tried to hesitate in his response. "I didn't kill Molly. And neither did my gun. While I will admit that Sam is capable of shooting such a gun, she's not the one that did this."

Mac placed the gun back down on the table. "I don't have time for the games Lorenzo. You're next to be hauled in."

Anna walked out of the interrogation room and grabbed Lorenzo's arm. "Will you follow me into my office?" She asked.

* * *

Lorenzo followed behind Anna. They stepped into her office. He waited for her to close the door.

"Is it bad that I just want to kiss you right now?" She asked.

Lorenzo relaxed his stiff stance. "It's not bad at all."

Anna moved into Lorenzo and pressed her lips to his. "I'm so glad you're here."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I admit I'm here for Sam."

Lorenzo fell into her kiss barely able to breathe. Anna pulled away for air.

"I don't know how things will turn out for Sam, but I understand why you love her." Anna looked into Lorenzo's eyes and caressed his face. "She's so lost and alone. I know how that feels. I feel horrible for needing you, but I do."

Lorenzo pulled Anna's hands from his face and placed them on his chest. "This is so bad. I just want to lock us in that cave again. Once I walk out of this door, neither one of us is safe each other's arms. I can't have you. And you can't have me. Not without judgement."

Anna nods in understanding and pulls her hands from his chest. "You should go. I'm sure Sam will be released. Alexis will take care of here."

Lorenzo nodded. "If you trust Alexis, I will as well." He grabbed the doorknob to leave her office. He looked back at her standing alone with a blank stare. "Maybe we'll be able to work something out. I really want it to work."

* * *

Alexis walked up to Mac. He stretched out his arms. "Give me a hug Babygirl."

Alexis wrapped herself in Mac's embrace and broke down into tears. "It's too much."

"I know." Mac eyed Robert walking into the station. Robert pointed to the interrogation room and made his way in the direction.

Alexis pulled away from Mac. "Help me find out who did this Mac."

Mac grabbed a tissue and dabbed Alexis' tears. "You've got me. You've got Robert. You've Luke, Anna, and Zander. You got us all on this."

Lorenzo observed Alexis and Mac from afar.

"Did you hear me?" Mac asked Alexis.

She nodded. "Yes. I know it takes time."

"And it takes you sitting by Kristina's bedside and making sure she's ok."

"Sam is my girl too." Alexis looked over and noticed Robert in the interrogation room with Sam. "She needs me too."

Lorenzo walked over. "Alexis I can hire an attorney to deal with Sam. Mac is right. Kristina needs you."

* * *

Sonny kissed a sleeping Kristina on the cheek. She stirred from the kissed and opened her eyes.

"Not my bed Daddy."

Sonny smiled and leaned to her. "No it's not. We'll get back there soon."

"Where's Molly?" She asked.

Sonny tried to hold his smile, but it faded. He noticed Ric looking in through the glass of the door. He beckoned him. "We'll let Uncle Ric explain."

Ric stepped into the room hesitate. "I hadn't seen her since surgery."

"She's doing well. She's asking where Molly is. You wanna explain?"

Ric stared at Sonny.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to. I'm just giving you the floor."

Robin walked in with Patrick. "I can explain. I'm sure it might be hard for Ric."

Ric looked back at Robin and nodded with approval. Patrick rested his hand on Ric's shoulder while Robin curled up into the bed with Kristina.

"Kristina, has your mom and dad told you about angels?" Robin asked.

"Uh huh." Kristina nodded with excitement that she knew the answer.

"Ok. Well Molly is now an angel."

"I wanna be an angel too. Why can't I be an angel?"

"You are Princess." Sonny reassured her.

Patrick chimed in. "But there's earth angels and there's heavenly angels."

"And we all have the chance to be both." Ric cleared his throat to speak. "See we're all earth angels in this room..."

"And Molly's a heavenly angel." Robin said.

"Which is better?" Kristina asked.

"If I may put in my two cents." David walked into the room. "Kristina, both angels are important. Without earth angels, you wouldn't be better. Do you feel better?"

Kristina nodded.

"That's because an earth angel fixed your heart." David kneeled down beside Kristina's bed. "But Molly became a heavely angel when she gave her heart you. So now you can go out and be the best earth angel that you can be. Understand now?"

Kristina nodded.

Sonny stared at everyone in the room. "Good job guys. I think she gets it...for now."

* * *

Alexis leaned against the wall and watched Lorenzo staring at her. "I don't trust you. You're being too nice to me."

"Can I asked a favor?" He asked.

"I'm out." She said.

"It's simple. Help me be with Anna."

Alexis pulled up from the wall. "Be with her how?"

"I have to tell her the truth and I don't know how. We can't have secrets between us."

Alexis pulled Lorenzo closer to her. "I don't understand what you're saying to me."

Lorenzo hesitated. "Anna is Sam's mother and I don't know how to tell her."

Alexis swallowed hard and touched her heart. "I guess Anna doesn't know?"

"No. She doesn't. She knows her daughter is missing, but she doesn't know Sam is her child."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because I don't want to lose Sam to her father; possibly Robert." Lorenzo pointed towards Robert still in the interrogation room.

"Sam is a big girl. You would rather she believe a man like Stavros is her father? She could have such a great life."

"Not with Anna." Lorenzo started to walk away, but Alexis grabbed his arm.

"What does that mean?"

"Anna can't offer Sam the stability she needs."

"And you can?"

"I was happy that Sam thought you were her mother. I know you'd be there for her. But I know Anna and it's her lifestyle that's held me back from loving her for years. I need her to be dedicated to me."

Alexis grabbed at her hair in frustation. "Anna is my friend. I even think I might love her as a friend can love someone. I'd die for her at this point. I can't lie to her. Especially not after she came clean to me about Kristina."

"You do what you must Natasha." Lorenzo gave Alexis a stern brow before storming out of the PCPD.

* * *

Anna walked across the docks and found Brenda waiting patiently. Anna grabbed tight to her coat and sat down on the bench.

"I kissed him."

Brenda looked at Anna. "Like passionately?"

"I think I want to birth his children." Anna stared blankly out to the lake.

"That's huge. Birthing a man's babies...You hate babies."

Anna looked at Brenda. "It's not that I hate them. I just don't see the use for them."

"Do you remember Leora?'

"God." Anna slumped down on the bench. "She smelled so good. Even when she didn't smell so good." A teared rolled down Anna's cheek. "I miss her so. Is it true what they say about twins?"

"I don't know what they say about twins."

"Was Luiz good in bed?" Anna winked.

Brenda threw her hands over her mouth embarrased. "Uh...maybe."

"I need to know Brenda. Is it worth it for me?"

Brenda sat up. "You're serious! You wanna...wow...you do wanna birth his babies."

Anna zipped her fingers across her lips. "Sealed. I won't tell a soul."

Brenda nodded. "Yea. He was good. Even though I was thinking about Sonny the whole time, but it wasn't because he was bad in bed...

"You know Anna, I'm the best judge of how good I am in bed." Lorenzo approached Anna and Brenda. They stared at him in horror. "You're always welcome in my bed. We'll have to discuss the thought of birthing babies at a later date."


	38. Chapter 38

Brenda stood up from the bench and tried to ease out of sight until Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Lorenzo stood before them with a big grin across his face.

"You don't have to run away Brenda." He said.

"I'm completely embarassed." Brenda interjected and leapt up from the bench pulling herself further away from Anna's grasp. "Listen, I want you both to know that I support whatever you two do together."

"I'm glad." Lorenzo continued to smile at Anna. "I wasn't prying. I was on my way to Wyndemere to give my condolences to Nikolas."

Anna stood up and wrapped her coat tight around her body. "Then you should go..."

"Or I should go." Brenda raised her hand. "Again...be careful you two. I'll be around Anna." Brenda quickly hurried from the docks.

Lorenzo focused his attention on Anna. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable..." He reached out to Anna as she walked away. "Anna, please don't go."

Anna stopped and stared out at the lake trying not to look at him. "It's obvious how I feel about you. I just don't know how you truly feel about me." Anna turned to him but kept her distance.

"When we're out here, it's hard to be honest with you. We're safe under the understanding eyes of Brenda Barrett, but what about Robert or Mac? Or even Alexis? How does she feel about you caring about me?"

Anna brushed her hair from her eyes and shivered to the wind flowing across the water. "Mac is the father of my child. I thought you should know. But I've given up on finding her. I talked to Robin about it and I don't have a great relationship with my daughter."

"I couldn't tell."

"Well...I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. Granted I lost my memory, but as soon as I found out her HIV status, I didn't go running to be by her side. I regret that. But Mac...God I love that man. He is Robin's father."

"Figuratively speaking?" Lorenzo raised his brow.

Anna smiled. "Of course. Robert is her biological father. And Mac is my other daughter's father."

"And you know this how?"

"I don't know for certain. For all I know she could be Caesar Faison's child." Anna face's fell into frustration. She laid her face in her hands and pulled back up to catch her breath. "I just want to forget that time. I want to forget the fact that you haven't told me your secret. It's a dirty little one and you haven't told it."

Lorenzo's mouth closed tight.

"That's right. You have a secret."

"Let's not play what I know games Anna. Say what you have to say."

"How do I know you feel the same way about me? You have plans to have me killed. Your hitman is running around somewhere waiting for you to give him the ok."

"Money has not exchanged hands. No man shoots without being paid."

Anna released her grip on her coat. "So you admit to it?"

Lorenzo sighs. "Yea. It is what it is."

"How do I know that you're not playing me for a fool right now?"

"You just have to trust me Devane. Obviously you found the plan. Surely you've got protection up the ass now. I can't touch you even if I wanted to."

"So you don't want to touch me?"

Lorenzo approached her and reached out his hand to touch her face but she pulled away.

"You're right." He said as he pulled his hand down to his side. "I can't be trusted. All I can do is prove otherwise."

* * *

Alexis peaked around the corner of Monica's office and found David working at her desk.

"Knock knock." Alexis shyly appeared.

David looked up from his files. "Who's there?"

"A very sad and confused mother of one." Alexis held up one finger.

David stood up from the desk and took Alexis' finger in the hand. "This one child is very special." He took her hand in his. "I stayed because of you." He kissed her hand. "Did I make the right decision?"

Alexis pulled her hand away and took a deep breath. "This is really overwhelming. I mean...I know...I don't know anything right now."

"That's fine. I asked Patrick to do some research with me in the new wing we're building thanks to Nik's donation."

"You deserve it." Alexis avoided David's eyes by looking around the office. "I guess you'll be staying huh?"

"Unless I should go?"

"I don't know what I want from you. Maybe a sense of reckless abandon. I've been on the rebound since my divorce when really all I need is to hold on to the one child I have left."

"You've gotta live your own life too." David cuffed his finger under Alexis' chin. "I really want to..."

Alexis moved his hand away. "Don't say it. I've got to go be with Kristina. I just wanted to thank you again. And no I don't want you to go. There's so many other children like Kristina I want you to help."

"And how does that benefit you?" David moved in closer to Alexis. He leaned into her.

Anna stared into his eyes speechless. "I want to donate my time to you...and Patrick." Alexis backed up into the wall.

David rested his hand over her head pinning her against the wall. "Ok. I'll call you."

Alexis nodded. "Ok. I'll answer."

* * *

Sam ran down the stairs and found Lorenzo sitting on the dock's bench with his head in his hands.

"I'm out. Take me home." She said.

He looked up at her and leaned back. "Anna knows I wanted her killed. She thinks I'm using her." He stared at her for a reaction but got nothing. "I love her Sam."

"That's huge." Sam sat down next to him. "Does that mean I have to move?"

Lorenzo threw his arm around Sam. "It's you and me Babe...always. What did Robert have to say?"

"He was actually cool. He thinks I'm innocent."

"Sure it wasn't a tactic to get you to talk?"

Sam shook her head. "Uh uh."

"You're fired."

Sam pulled from Lorenzo's embrace. "What? Why?"

"Too risky. We're getting too close for comfort to the people in this town. Too many holes in our plans." Lorenzo stood up. "And you deserve a normal life."

"I guess you're right."

Lorenzo looked at her faintly shocked. "So you agree?" He turned her face towards him. "Are you playing me?"

Sam peeled Lorenzo's grip from her face. "No. I'm just tired. I'm tired of not knowing where I belong. I know Alexis isn't my mom."

"Yes. I know."

"So now what?"

"You've got me Sam. Always have and always will."

Sam stared at Lorenzo. "What you doing here tonight?'

"Plotting my next steps I guess. Thinking I might take a trip out of town."

"You can't leave. They'll think you killed Molly."

Lorenzo threw his arm around Sam. "What's your idea of the ideal family? Is that a tongue-twister?" He smiled.

"Uh...a mom and dad and a white picket fence and a dog named Rover."

"Well you're wrong Princess. The ideal family should be love and nothing more...and defintiely nothing less."

Sam pulled from Lorenzo. "Why me? Why do you care? You fired me. I'm no use to you any longer. Why do you wanna keep me around?"

"There's nothing to it. I need you and you need me. And as long as two people need each other, a partnership can be breeched."

* * *

Zander leaned in at the nurses station and waited for Liz. She stepped out of a patient's room with Patrick both heavily engaged in conversation. They both stopped at the station and continued to talk.

"Hello?" Zander tapped the desk. "Can I get some service?"

Patrick rolled his eyes and touched Liz on the arm. "You wanna call me if you need rescued?"

Liz smiled. "I should be fine."

Patrick took a glance at Zander and walked away.

"What you telling people? I'm a deadbeat Dad?" Zander nervously slid his hands into his pockets.

Liz focused on putting away her charts. "You pretty much told me how you felt by completely ignoring me since you've been in town."

"My baby sister was killed. My other sister had a heart transplant. I'm a little stressed."

Liz stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot what those girls mean to me? They're my family Elizabeth."

"Yea." Liz's face blushed in embarassment.

"I had a dream last night that this was all a nightmare and Cam was pushing Molly in her swing in the park. That kid's cute by the way. I happened to see him playing in the park with Audrey the other day."

Liz smiled. "Yea. He looks like his father. It wasn't meant for us to do what we did, but we did and I don't regret Cam."

"I regret the name."

"May I ask why?" Liz eyed Zander suspiciously.

"I know you named Cameron in honor of the man you think was my father."

"Ok? Am I missing a story?"

"Cameron's not my father Liz."

Liz was taken aback. "Oh. Wow. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea. I don't know who my biological parents are."

"Neither?"

"Ditto." Zander sighed and leaned on the desk again in thought. "I guess I have the resources to find out, but..hey do you have access to blood test results?"

Liz's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

Zander shrugged his shoulders in innocence and pulled out a badge. "I have authority to view hospital records if you don't mind."

"Were you just buttering me up to this moment?"

Zander put his badge back into his pocket. "No. I need you. I need to find out who Sam's mother and father are."

"Alexis is Sam's mother." Liz went back to sorting her charts.

"Negative."

"Then I can't help you Zander. Please don't make me open confidental files for no valid reason other than to please your girlfriend." Liz picked up her purse and left the nurses station.

* * *

Anna ran into Luke on the docks leaving from Wyndemere.

"What you doing Luke?'' She asked.

"I was just about to ask you that same question Babydoll. I just left the house of doom and gloom."

"Can I get some advice?" She asked.

"Ask away." Luke pulled out a cigar and puffed. "Do you mind?"

"No. So can we talk forbidden love? You raped Laura so I heard?"

Luke chocked on his cigar. "You cut to the chase."

"It's part of the job."

"It wasn't rape. It was a missunderstanding."

"You hard of hearing? No means no. I call that rape."

"Change the subject." He stuck the cigar back in his mouth visibily annoyed with the questioning.

"I can't keep my mind off someone."

"And?"

"He wanted to have me killed. How can I love someone like that? How can I love someone that once tried to hurt me?"

"Because you're not meant to." Luke looked at her. "Robert wants you back. If I'm deaf you're blind."

"He hasn't made a move."

"He doesn't think it'll work."

"He hasn't tried to make it work. He never has. Frustrates the hell out of me. I love him too. But only as much as a mother can love the father of her child."

Luke smiled at her. "And Mac?"

"Well...Mac's great in bed. He's just boring at the dinner table. And a girl's gotta eat at least three meals a day not including tea time."

Luke grunted. "The man used to be full of surprises."

"I guess age takes its toll after awhile."

"Is this man named Lorenzo?" Luke raised his brow. "If it is, don't say word. I know I want him dead."

Anna bit her lip. The two of them looked ahead and decided to remain slient.

* * *

Sonny remained focused on Kristina in her slumber in the intensive car unit. Alexis went in and sat in the other empty chair next to her bed. He never acknowledged her, but continued to watch Kristina sleep.

"You know watching your child breath is amazing." He whispered.

Alexis nodded and smoothed Kristina's hair. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed. She missed you, but she understood."

"Does she know about Molly?"

"Yea." Sonny leaned back in his chair. "Ric, David, Robin, and Patrick explained it to her. Just call her an earth angel and she'll be fine."

Alexis watched Sonny still focused on Kristina. "I've never seen you so attentive to her."

He looked up. "What do you mean? I love her."

"I know. I never doubted that. I just have never seen you care this much to notice breathing patterns. When did you last go home?"

"I haven't."

"I can stay."

"No...Alexis...I'm not leaving her. I don't want to leave her. But if you need your time alone, I can do that."

Alexis stood up and moved over behind Sonny and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You trying to kill me?" He asked.

"I just want to touch you and no you don't have to leave. I don't want you to leave. I'm just glad to know you want to stay."

David stepped up to Kristina's door and peeked inside. His heart fell into his stomach as he watched Alexis bury her face into Sonny's hair. He closed the door tight and walked away.


	39. Chapter 39

Zander kicked the covers from his sweaty body and could barely breathe through his unsettled stomach. He looked over at his cell phone on the night stand and realized it was still late. He closed his eyes and mentally pictured a woman holding his drenched body in her arms.

"Why do I feel this way?" He asked himself.

He took another deep breath and gathered the strength to lift his torso from the bed sheets. He ran his hand across his pillow and found it soaked with his sweat. The long stray hair that always covered his eye clung to his forehead.

"Anna!" He could barely elevate his voice. He ran his arms across his face. "Anna! Please come here!"

He got no response.

"Damnit." He pull his weak body from his bed and ran his hands up and down his sweatpants to dry his palms. "Please be here." He fell back onto the bed and slumped over to gather his breath.

A light flickered on in the hall. He heard footsteps walking towards his room. Anna appeared in his doorway with a glass of water in one hand and pills in the other.

"Sorry Doll." She laid the water on the nightstand and handed him the pills. She touched his forehead. "Must be nightsweats. Please lie down."

Zander curled back into his covers and held the pills in his mouth. "Water please."

"Here you go." Anna held the water to his mouth to drink enough to swallow the pills. "You should sleep for the rest of the night now."

Zander rolled over to his back and looked up at Anna staring down at him.

"You think Cam has nightmares?" He asked.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Not if his Mommy is taking good care of him."

"What would I do without you Anna? Please don't leave." Zander wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and buried his face in her stomach.

* * *

Lorenzo tossed the covers from his body and ran out into his living room to the window banging loudly against the cement wall. He hopped up on the couch and secured the window.

"Thanks." Sam stood behind him wrapped tight in her quilt.

Lorenzo stepped down and watched her curl up on the couch.

"Did that wake you?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "Just can't sleep. I'm kind of afraid."

"Of?"

Sam bit her tongue and pondered for a bit. "Stavros. He's somewhere. He might've even been here. How else did that window open?"

Lorenzo sat down next to Sam and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I opened the window. Stavros knows better. I'd kill him with my own hands."

"I want to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. I agree. We're getting too close for comfort here."

Lorenzo swallowed. "Sam. I think you're right. I'm a suspect in Molly's death. I can't leave now."

"But you didn't do it."

A hard knock hit Lorenzo's front door. He sat next to Sam in wonder of what to do next. The knocks continued. Sam pulled her head up from Lorenzo's shoulder.

"You gonna get that?" She asked.

Lorenzo was hesitate, but he pulled up from the couch and limped his body to the door. He peeped through the hole and relaxed.

"It's Alexis." He looked back at Sam for her approval to open the door.

"Go for it." She said.

Lorenzo opened the door and allowed Alexis to stumble in.

"I know it's late, but you and I need to talk." Alexis pointed at Lorenzo and couldn't help but stare at his bare chest barely covered in his silk pajama shirt. She clicked her tongue and averted her eyes away to watch Sam gather her bedcovers and leave the room. "Not to interrupt." Alexis raised her voice enough for Sam to hear.

Lorenzo closed the door. "It is late. You're kind of disturbing my household. But I'll humor you."

"Do you have a private place where we can talk?" Alexis raised her brow.

Lorenzo motioned Alexis towards his bedroom. He closed the door and knocked a pile of clothes from his messy bed to the floor. "Sorry. I could use a housekeeper."

"Or a wife." Alexis studied Lorenzo's room. She looked ahead and noticed the gun case, opened, empty, and positioned over his headboard. "Aren't you afraid your gun will fall from the case and kill you?"

"That would be bad Karma."

"But well-deserved."

Lorenzo smiled. "You've found your sense of humor again I see."

"Gotta laugh to keep from crying I guess."

"Proceed with your reason for being here tonight."

"I have to tell Anna about Sam."

"I told you..."

"I feel like you told me because you want me to tell Anna. Right? Anna can love Sam just as much as I almost could. Let's not fool ourselves into believing Sam and I were ever close. She hated me..."

"She hated the situation Alexis." Lorenzo said in a stern voice. "Anna told me she can't love either of her daughters the way they need to be loved."

Alexis laughed. "Do you know I didn't ever believe I could be a mother? And I apparently suck at it, but I'm going to give my all to the one child I have left."

"You can't control everything."

Alexis nodded. "I realize that. And neither can you. What you can control is the confusion that Sam is going through right now."

Lorenzo slammed his hands into his pockets and puffed his chest in a deep breath. "Fine. Do what you must. I won't be here for the fall out...neither will Sam."

Alexis stomped in frustration and turned to leave.

"I know more about you then you know!" Lorenzo shouted.

Alexis released the doorknob. "Excuse me?"

"Stavros and I are business partners."

"In business how?" Alexis approached Lorenzo with her fists balled tight. "Answer me!"

"I own a hugh portion of the Cassadine fortune. Probably even more than you. That's all you need to know."

Alexis jaw hit the ground. "Do you know where he is?"

"I didn't choose to do business with Stavros. It just worked out that way. My business was originally with Stefan."

"Tell me everything." Alexis' eyes grew wide. "Please. Everything...tell me. Please."

Lorenzo grew uneasy. "I think you should go. It kills me that you don't remember."

Tears flowed from Alexis' eyes. She sat on the bed and cradled herself. "Are you lying to me? Are you taking advantage of the fact that I don't remember a thing?"

"You have such hatred for Stavros..."

"He raped me..."

"That much you remember?"

Alexis wiped her tears. "Only because of Laura. I look at Laura and I remember."

"You should hate Stefan as well. He did a terrible thing. But I won't burden you with the details. You can continue to believe that Mikkos and Stefan had your best interest at heart."

Alexis rested her face in her hands. She broke down in sobs.

* * *

Morning fell and Zander woke up to the smell of...

"Breakfast?" He bolted out of bed.

The sound of a child's laughter filled the living room as he hopped in and out of the shower and dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror while he shaved and tried to hear.

"Who is that?" He rinsed off his razor and walked out into the living room to Sam and Cameron reading on the couch.

Zander's smile broke through his curious state. "What are you two doing here?"

Sam took Cameron in her arms and handed him off to Zander. "Liz called me this morning and asked if I wanted to relieve her of her mommy duties. Cam loves me."

Cameron bounced in Zander's arm.

"Really? She works too much. And I love it that Cam loves you." Zander leaned over and kissed Sam.

"Well...I went to see Kristina and she was asking for Liz so she decided to act as her nurse today..."

"Breakfast is ready!" Anna appaeared from the kitchen in fear of the sizzling skillet in her hand. She tossed it onto the table and removed the potholders from her hand. "Eggs and bacon goulash!"

"Goulash!" Cameron screamed and freed himself from Zander arms.

He raced to Anna and threw himself into her body.

"I thought maybe we could do a pretend family thing." Anna pulled Cameron into his high chair and strapped him with a too little bib.

"I not a baby." Cameron exclaimed grabbing at the cloth around his neck.

"Today you are." Anna sat down at the table. "Chop chop. Have a seat."

Zander pulled out a chair for Sam and sat down on the other side of Cameron.

"Are we gonna say grace?" He asked as he noticed Anna tear into her plate full of eggs.

She stopped chewing and put down her fork. "Sure. You go."

Zander cradled his hands together and closed his eyes. "God is Grace. God is Good. Let us thank Him for our food...You know how it ends Bud?" He poked at Cameron's tummy.

"Amen!" Cameron shouted and dug his fingers into his eggs.

Sam poked at her plate while Anna took notice.

"Something wrong Dear?" Anna asked.

Sam broke from her daze and started to eat. "Sorry. I forgot my manners."

"I'm not the best cook in the world."

"This is great." Zander chimed in. "I appreciate it."

Sam put down her fork. "I need to say something."

"Go ahead." Anna waited patiently.

Zander continued to eat nervously.

"Alexis came over last night and she never left. Her car was still at the cabin when I left this morning." Sam looked down at her plate.

Anna put down her fork and took a deep breath. "There has to be a perfectly good explanation."

* * *

Alexis burrowed her body into Lorenzo's for warmth. He woke up to her rustling under his sheets.

"I'm more of a highrise kind of guy. I don't know why I bought this cabin." He wrapped his arms around her still lost in her slumber. "It gets cold in here..." He looked down at pher erplexed. "You're not her."

Alexis lifted her head and opened her sleepy eyes. "Anna?"

"Well it's not that thought you were her but for a minute or two I was delusional."

"You've always been delusional." Alexis pulled from Lorenzo and turned her body away.

He watched her still and trying to rest. Lorenzo motioned to her and placed his hand on her waist. "Did any parts of my body pay you a visit at any point in time in the night?"

Alexis shook her head but kept her eyes closed. Lorenzo laid his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Thank God." He said.

"But I'm glad you're here." She opened her eyes and turned to him.

Lorenzo lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I'm starting to remember."


	40. Chapter 40

Alexis stepped into the stables for the first time since the death of Molly. Her body shuttered as her eyes refused to meet the place where her daughter breathed her last breath. She slowly grazed the hay with her eyes for any signs of blood.

Alexis stepped forward only to find her body slammed to the ground. She rested her face in the coolness of the hay and took a deep breath. She was afraid to look up lest she recognize the footprints stepping towards her to be those of Stavros. She looked ahead and took another deep breath inhaling manure.

"Please don't hurt me." She rolled over onto her back and gasped in shock at Anna standing over her carrying a sword in each hand.

"I think it's time for that duel we shook on." Anna stretched out her hand to Alexis.

She pulled Alexis from the ground and tossed a sword to her. Anna squatted in a martial arts stance ready for battle.

"What's this about Anna?" Alexis asked both relieved and perplexed by Anna's behavior.

"I love him and you know I love him. I won't let you take him away from me."

Alexis sighed and tossed her sword to the ground. "I haven't kissed him or anything. Yes, I look into his eyes and I feel safe. And yes, I feel like we can be intimate, but I'm not gonna fight you for him Anna."

Anna's eyes welled with tears. "He lied to me. He's holding back and I'm giving in to something that will never work. He told me he loved you once." Anna tossed her sword near Alexis' and sat down on a stack of hay. "It's just that I look into his eyes and it's not that I feel safe…I just feel invincible."

Alexis was hesitant but she took a seat next to Anna. She raised her hand wanting to touch Anna. Her heart pounded through her chest as she let her fingers comb through Anna's hair.

"It's a difficult feeling to have." Alexis said quietly. "I had it for Sonny for years before something happened."

Anna lifted her head and stared at Alexis. "Why did you stay at his house last night?"

Alexis pulled her hand from Anna's hair. Her jaw dropped. "Anna, who are we talking about?"

"I'm talking about Lorenzo. Who are you talking about?" Anna asked.

Alexis slapped her hands to her face. "God good. I thought we were talking about David."

* * *

Zander raced into the hosptal's doors and found Liz at the counter. He kept his hands clapsed behind his back and watched her ignoring him and lost in her work.

"Can I call truce with my baby mommy? I like the sound of that. You?" Zander stepped up to the counter and pulled a bundle of lavender from his back. "Cam picked this for you."

Liz lifted her eyes and forced a smile. "I appreciate it. But it's hard being the last to know something so important." Liz started to walk away but Zander stopped her.

"What?" He asked.

"I know about the zoo Zander. I know Sam took Cam to see you for the first time. And don't get me wrong. I appreciate what she did. But don't think it's ok to play house with Sam with our child."

Zander leaned on the desk. "I love Sam. I want to help Sam get her life back. I wish someone could do that for me. I don't even know my family and I probably never will. I guess I'm living through Sam."

"I don't need you to say you don't love her. We can't be together. I realize that too. I just want Cam to see you and me as his parents."

Sonny walked over to Zander and Elizabeth. "Does this mean Ric is out of the picture? Cause that would be great for everyone involved."

* * *

Alexis stood up and paced. "Ok. How do you know I stayed with Lorenzo?"

"Sam told me this morning." Anna grabbed a sword and pointed it at Alexis. "I think I said too much."

"He said he loved me? When?"

Anna aimed the tip of the sword at Alexis' jugular. "I said too much. So you love David. Big whoop. I'm over him. Have at it."

Alexis knocked the sword from Anna's hand and pushed her to the ground. She grabbed the sword and pointed it at Anna's neck. "This is ridiculous! Remember what you said to me? We Bitches are all running around angry while they're laughing at us? It's true. I know secrets too Anna. Secrets that could change your life. But I just might kill you before I let them fall from my lips."

Anna kicked up and knocked Alexis to ground with the sword flying from her hands. The two struggled on the ground to grab the nearest sword first. A hand picked up the weapon and pointed it at both of them. They stopped their struggle and looked up to Stavros with a pleasureable expression smeared across his face..

"Both of you have fulfilled so many of my fantasies in the past couple of minutes."

"Thank God you're here with me right now." Alexis whispered to Anna.

* * *

Zander grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled him aside.

"Please don't get involved." Zander wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know but you're gonna freak Elizabeth out." Zander shook his head steadily frustrated. "I'm a big boy. Did Alexis send you?"

Sonny rubbed his chin amused. "You do know my daughter is here. I'm not checking up on you."

"Good to know. So what's the status on you and Alexis?"

Sonny laughed. "You never cease to amaze Kid! You're checking up on me now eh? Alexis and I are good." Sonny fumbled around in his pocket. "I got something for her." He pulled out a ring box and open it facing Zander.

Zander's mouth flew open. "What? What is that?"

Sonny grinned. "I'm gonna ask Alexis to marry me."

"Well that never ends well." Brenda appeared from the corner and approached Sonny. "Did you think about this decision?"

"I think I'm leaving now." Zander races from the thick tension surrounding Sonny and Brenda.

Sonny closed the ring box and looked over Brenda's shoulder noticing Lorenzo in the distance. "Yea. I thought about it. My daughter almost died. When I look at her I see her mother. I want to make that commitment to Alexis."

"You're not gonna leave her standing in the rain too are you?" Brenda winces. "I just...I'm over you. I really am. That's just a big step for you...inviting someone in your life that way. Does she understand the code?"

Lorenzo walked over. "Who can ever truly understand the code? Asking Alexis' hand in marriage isn't the best idea you ever had."

"What's it to you Lo?"

Lorenzo raised his eyebrow. "Alexis slept in my bed last night. And she left quite satisfied.

* * *

Stavros observed Alexis and Anna tied together and sitting on a stack of hay.

"I just want the attention of both of you Ladies. You're both right. There are secrets that need to be told. And I will tell them. Anna, I like you."

Anna looked up at Stavros and pulled against the rope jerking Alexis in her direction.

"Ouch!" Alexis exclaimed jerking back against Anna.

Stavros kneeled down to Anna. "Your daughter is near. And your friend Alexis knows exactly where she is. In fact she's always known."

Tears flow to Alexis' eyes. "He's a liar Anna. I haven't known that long."

Anna struggled to turn to Alexis. "You know who my daughter is and you refuse to tell me?"

"It's just that." Alexis sniffled back her tears. "I just didn't want to lose her."

Anna jerked the rope and almost dragged Alexis across the hay stack. "Tell me who she is Stavros!"

Stavros handed a gun in Anna's direction. "I give you permission to kill her. She's a liar. Just like a Cassadine."

Alexis refused to look back at Anna attached tight to her with rope. "You have to understand."

"I don't understand why I have to lose my daughter just because you lost yours." Anna turned back to Alexis. "Is this about Kristina? I thought we got over that? Who the hell is my daughter?"

Stavros pointed the gun at Alexis' head. "You tell her you die."

* * *

Sonny lunged for Lorenzo with Brenda in the middle to stop the fight.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Sonny no! Lorenzo go away." Brenda backed Sonny into a corner.

He stared Lorenzo down until he disappeared into the elevator. Sonny tried to catch his breath pressed in the corner by Brenda. He leaned his head on the wall.

"What did he just say to me?" Sonny asked.

"You know Lorenzo? What reason would Alexis have to be in his bed?" Brenda readjusted Sonny's suit coat and pulled him up from the wall. "Go home."

"No. I'll get my gun and..."

"Shut up." Brenda threw her hand across his mouth. "Don't say a word. Sadly I believe you'd do it. Do I need to keep my eye on you?"

Sonny shook his head.

Lorenzo stepped out of the elevator. His face connected to Zander's fist. Lorenzo's body fell back into the elevator. Zander slipped in before the doors closed and shut off the elveator's power. He looked down at Lorenzo writhingin pain and wiping at the blood running from his mouth.

"You got a fist on you Son." Lorenzo smiled and pulled up along the wall. "What I do to deserve that huh?"

Zander balled his fist and held his jaw tight. "Wha'd you do to Alexis? You had sex with her?" Zander grabbed Lorenzo by his clothing. "Did you have sex with her?!"

"Calm down."' Lorenzo pulled away. "No! I was just baiting Sonny."

"You're a liar! Sam said Alexis went to see you. I believe something happened." Zander grabbed Lorenzo's face. "You're gonna tell me? Did you take advantage of Alexis? You know she's grieving."

Lorenzo pushed Zander away. "You better watch how you speak to me." He rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He eyed Zander. "I'm old enough to be your father you know? You better treat me with respect."

Zander pointed at Lorenzo. "Stay away from Alexis. Better yet, stay away from Anna too. I can't say much for Sam, but you hurt Alexis and Anna...I'll kill you myself." Zander turned the power back on and left the elevator.

* * *

Stavros pointed the gun at Anna as he followed her out of the stables.

"This is ridiculous!" She turned to him. "You're not going to let her tell me huh?"

"Go!" Stavros held the gun on her. "Leave!"

"What are you going to do to Alexis?"

"You need not worry about my sister. I'll good care of her. Go!"

Anna peered over her shoulder at Alexis tied solo with the rope. "We're on a break!" Anna elevated her voice towards Alexis. She turned away and left on Stavros' orders.

Stavros waited for Anna to disappear. He pulled down the gun and faced Alexis. "I'm leaving you now. I'm always close." Stavros faded away into the fog.

Alexis tried to breath but cried instead. She pulled at the rope with no luck of losening the knots. She heard footsteps in the distance.

"I don't know who's out there but I need your help!" She called out to the air.

David appeared with a knife in his hand. He rushed over to Alexis.

"Anna called me." He freed Alexis from the rope.

She threw her arms around his neck and rested her face on his. "Thank God. What did she say?"

"She said to go to the stables and bring a weapon. I don't own a gun so I figured a knife would suffice. How did I do?" David pulled Alexis close to him.

"I did a terrible thing David. I just lost someone special to me...I don't know how to get her back."

David pulled Alexis from him to check her out. "You look like you've battled with someone that's for sure." David fingered a cut on Alexis' neck. "What happened?"

Alexis grabbed her stomach and lost everything she'd consumed that day.

"Are you alright? We're going to GH."

Alexis grabbed David to stay put. "No no. We're not going there. Too many people to ask questions. What about Pine Valley? We can steal Kristina."

David smiled and caressed her face. "You think Sonny would go for that?"

"I just feel safer with you. You saved her life. Sonny couldn't do that."

"That's not fair to Sonny. As much as I'd love to subject you to the madness of Pine Valley, even Anna had to come back home. I think it's best you stay put."

* * *

Lorenzo stumbled out of GH and slammed into Anna. She stepped back and almost darted off until Lorenzo took her arm and kept her still.

"Something happen?" He asked.

Anna caught her breath. "Is David here? I hope not."

"I saw him run out of here. What happened? You look a mess."

Anna touched the dried blood on his mouth. "What happened to you?"

"Zander...I'm sure you've heard by now that Alexis was at my house. Nothing happened Anna." Anna jerked her body from him and plunged her fist into his stomach.

Lorenzo doubled over and fell to his knees. "What the fuck?! Anna!"

"You're using me. Everyone is using me! I can't take it anymore!"

Anna tried to run away but Lorenzo crawled to her and grabbed her leg.

"Don't leave. Just give me a moment to compose myself please." Lorenzo leaned his back onto the brick wall. He gripped his stomach. "My God...she came to me Anna."

Anna buried her face in her hands. "Do you still love her? Please say no."

Lorenzo grimaced in pain. "You want the truth? Can you handle the truth?"

Anna nodded.

"No. I just want her to remember me. How would you feel if you were forgotten? It hurts. It's like you never meant anything to anyone. I need to mean something to someone Anna. Do you understand? Why do you think I keep Sam around? She needs me."

"Until she finds her Mum and Dad. You'll be a distant memory in her life. You've got to let her go Lorenzo. You've got to let them both go, Alexis and Sam."


	41. Chapter 41

Anna reached her hand to Lorenzo and pulled him up from the wall.

"Where is Zander?" She asked.

Lorenzo grimaced in pain. "I could care less…"

"We're going to find him and we're going to talk."

Zander rushed passed Anna and Lorenzo not noticing them in the darkness.

"Zander!" Anna pulled him towards Lorenzo. "We need to talk."

Zander remained calm. "I just need to get some sleep. You know how it is. You coming home with me?"

Anna pulled at her hair and ground her teeth. She looked back at Lorenzo waiting for instruction of where to move next. "You and him are gonna talk. I don't care where."

Lorenzo shoved his hands in his pockets. "In the waiting room…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Zander asked.

"I'm your father…" Lorenzo started at Zander. "And we need to discuss everything."

"The hell?" Zander leaned on the wall barely able to stand. "Anna?"

"He's right. At least I believe he's right." Anna looked at Lorenzo. "I trust you. Just remember something. Zander is a good kid. And he needs you just as much as you need him." Anna looked back at Zander. "I'm going home. I'll be there waiting for you."

* * *

David and Alexis stepped up to the cabin doors drunk with exhaustion. After fumbling with the lock, David let Alexis slide past him and into the living room scattered with toys and tiny clothes. Alexis bent over and picked up a pink polka dot sundress. She held it to her heart and sucked back tears.

"It just amazes me the patterns baby girls can get away with wearing." She handed David the dress and watched him watching her. "Thank you for bringing me here. I needed to get away."

David touched her neck. "You need to be checked out."

"It's just a scratch." She whispered.

David leaned in and touched his lips to her neck. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo.

"Can I tell you a funny story?" She said.

David pulled up and held her tight in his arms. "Sure."

"Well…I might be tattling on Anna…but she was angry with me tonight because I thought that she thought that you and I slept together."

David stroked her hair and listened. "Ok. So who did she mis-think? Is that a word?"

"She misthought Lorenzo."

David pulled from Alexis. "Ok. Back to English. What's going on with this Lorenzo guy? I barely know him except the fact that he's dangerous."

"But Anna loves him."

"Ok? I still care about Anna and I don't want her to get hurt. Will this guy hurt her?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around David. "I heard you're not exactly an altar boy."

"Well If I were an altar boy, I wouldn't do this…" He pressed his lips against hers.

Alexis savored his kiss. She could barely breathe. His smell…his strength…his intelligence. She never wanted to leave. But she came up for air and pointed towards a pile of toys in the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

David followed her finger to the toys. "I'm sorry my place isn't together. I haven't been here in weeks…"

"No, I'm just curious."

"I'm finally letting go of Leora's toys."

"Did you lose your only child?"

David nodded.

Alexis took his hand and pulled him next to her on the couch. "Do you ever want other children?"

David played with his fingers. "Yea…sure. I'm not getting any younger. Anna didn't want children but I did. It was a battle. Always a battle with us. Can I share something with you?"

"Sure."

"In the back of my mind, I felt like Anna killed Leora with her thoughts. I never told Anna how I felt. But I believe a child has the insight to his or her mother's feelings. I felt like Leora could sense Anna's fear."

* * *

Zander begrudgingly followed Lorenzo into the waiting room.

"If you want to just listen, I'd appreciate it." Lorenzo watched Zander slump down in a chair. "Just know that I wanted you."

Zander smirked. "Sure you did Dad."

"Do you know Helena Cassadine?"

"Yea." Zander stared at Lorenzo hovering over him. "What about her?"

"She helped keep you away from me. But I want to be completely honest with you. Mikkos stripped me of everything."

Zander shoot up and moved in closer to Lorenzo. "What's Mikkos got to do with anything?"

Lorenzo bit his tongue. He pulled back from Zander lest he be punched again. "Mikkos is your grandfather."

Zander tossed his arms in the air. "What?! Then who the hell is my mother? Laura?" Zander kicked a chair across the room. "Stop lying to me you asshole! Who the hell is my family?!"

Lorenzo grabbed Zander by his shirt. "This is the one thing Anna does not know and you can't tell her."

"Why? Cause you're a liar?" Zander stared deep into Lorenzo's eyes. "Say what you gotta say."

Lorenzo held tight to Zander's shirt. "Natasha is your mother."

Zander jerked away from Lorenzo. "Alexis?"

"Whatever…she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember me and she sure as hell doesn't remember you."

* * *

Alexis caressed David's hand in hers. "Sometimes talking is overrated. Can we do other things?"

"Like?"

"I really want this to go somewhere."

David moved his hand up her thigh. "I do too, but what about Sonny?"

"Sonny has no interest in me."

David conveniently forgot the battles with Sonny. "Well alright."

* * *

Zander couldn't breathe. The panic set in. He felt trapped. He wanted the man jacking him by his shirt to just hold him. Lorenzo's voice went stereo and Zander's thoughts spiraled.

"You alright?" Lorenzo asked.

Zander shook his head deaf to any sound falling from Lorenzo's mouth. "I need that stuff Anna gives me to sleep. I can't breathe. I just don't know what to believe. How can she not know me?" His breaths were pronounced. He clung tight to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo didn't know what to do. His own father never hugged him that he could remember. And though he adored his brother, he never remembered a time where they shared a lengthy embrace. He held tight to Zander and cringed at hearing him sob.

"Listen Kid. You've got a fist on you. You can pound me anytime." Lorenzo ran his hand up and down Zander's back hoping to stifle his cries. "I know how you feel. Alexis came to me last night to remember. And I think she's getting there Sport. But neither of us can force her. Like Anna told me tonight, I've got to let go."

Lorenzo pulled Zander from their embrace. He grabbed Zander's tear-drenched face. "This is just between us. Alexis loves you just the way you are."

"But she could love me as her son. I wanna be somebody's son."

"You're my son." Lorenzo ruffled Zander's hair. "Yea you're a pansy for crying, but I know you can spar with the best of them. You're a Cassadine and an Alcazar."

"What about Nik?" Zander asked.

"We'll worry about Nik another time."

* * *

It was morning. Alexis woke up to the warmth of David's naked body as her blanket. She felt euphoric until her eyes met the picture of Leora on the nightstand. She reached over and touched it.

"I sometimes dream that I'm walking her down the aisle." He grumbled.

Alexis looked back at David and watched him barely able to open his eyes. She pressed her hand on his cheek. "I guess that means I should pay more attention to Ric's feelings."

David held her body close to his and woke up. "I don't like him very much."

"He's my ex-husband. And apart of Kristina. Thank you again. I felt so obligated."

"To sleep with me last night?" He asked.

"No. No. I feel obliged to do all I can to improve GH. I don't have a lot of time but I want to help you, Patrick, Monica, and Robin. I want you to stay in Port Charles."

David laid back and drowned in her eyes. "I have to concede that you were right. Coming here was a great idea."

* * *

Drunk Lorenzo was as he pounded on Anna's bedroom door with his clothes disheveled and his inability to stand on his own. Anna stepped out.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He's asleep. We went drinking at Jake's. I'm drunk. He's drunk. You wanna get drunk?"

Anna pulled Lorenzo into her bedroom and shut the door. He grabbed her and started to rip her clothes from her body until she pushed him away. He staggered not expecting her response.

"No. What is your problem?" She asked.

"I'm in distress."

"You reek of liquor."

"Marry me." Lorenzo got down on one knee and took her hand showering it with kisses. "I won't kill you I swear."

"Please stand up." Anna pulled him up from the floor. "Go get in bed with Zander until you pull it together."

"I wanna sleep with you."

A knock hit the door and Robert opened it and leaned on the frame. "Ok…There goes that shot at reconciliation I guess."

* * *

Sonny paced outside Kristina's room with his cell phone perched on his ear. "Alexis…it's Sonny. I can't find David. Bobbie told me that Kristina can possibly go home today. I want David's final approval. I'm also concerned that I haven't seen you." He sighed. "Anyway, there's something I want to ask you. Actually, I just wanted you to know that I love you."

#

Alexis savored the sun that poured through the cabin windows. She crawled onto the sill and started to cry. The cell phone dropped from her fingers and onto the floor.

"You ok." David climbed up and sat across from her.

"I left Kristina behind." She wiped her tears.

"You had a traumatic experience and you needed some time."

Alexis rested her head on the windowsill. "And Sonny told me that he loves me."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hearts 42**

Robert waited patiently in the living room for Anna to settle the drunken boys. He picked up a video game controller and fussed with it until she appeared from the hall.

"He was drunk Robert."

Robert tossed the controller aside and sat back waiting for more from her. Anna was speechless until she figured that she was the leader of the conversation.

"Robert, we're over—you and me."

Robert stood up. "I'm a fool to pretend there's something for us huh Cupcake?"

"You're great in bed. You're a beast actually." Anna grinned. "But I need more than that. I need to connect with someone."

"We barely had a chance Luv." Robert took her hand in his. "Mac and I want you to be happy. We want to find your babygirl."

"I'm close to finding her. Alexis knows who she is."

Robert raised his brow. "And why isn't she telling?"

"I'd have to reveal something…"

"Reveal what?"

Anna squirmed. "Alexis and I were attacked by Stavros. He threatened to kill us both if Alexis told me who my daughter is."

"How does Alexis know?"

"Possibly Stavros…I'm angry with her. But I had to consider that maybe Stavros is toying with all of us."

* * *

Lorenzo rolled over away from Zander. He grabbed his head pounding with fever. He rolled back towards Zander and watched the boy lost in his slumber.

"How much did we drink Sport?" He whispered. "A good nightcap will always keep the nightmares away." Lorenzo lifted his hand and rested it on Zander's back. "Anna told me about the nightmares. I used to have them as well. Not sure why they just went away."

"I feel like I'm in prison." Zander refused to turn around. "All curled up in my bunk with another man."

Lorenzo smiled. He slapped his hand on Zander's shoulder. "Alright mate. Just admit you love me. The beer was flowing, the skirts were blowing, and all was right with the world."

Zander grinned and rolled onto his back sliding his hands behind his head. "Yea. I have a mom." He looked at Lorenzo. "Am I still drunk or do I really have a mom?"

"You do." Lorenzo nodded. "But don't forget what I told you about her."

"How come you never said anything?"

"About being your dad?"

"Yea."

"I'm a dangerous man Zander."

Zander sat up and yanked at Lorenzo's clothes. "So tell me…what was it like when I was born? What's my real name? There's just so much I wanna know."

"Your name was given to you by me-Alejandro Ruiz Alcazar."

"Was Alexis never involved in my life?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Correct. You were taken from her at birth."

Zander's curiosity grew. "Soo…Alexis, my mom." His smiled bright. "I'm her only son. Kristina's my baby sister. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Tears formed in his eyes. "Molly…I wish could've known her. And Sam? What about Sam?"

"Sam will be fine." Lorenzo stood up and started to button his shirt. "And you're wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

Lorenzo took a deep breath. "You're not Alexis' only son."

* * *

Luke puffed at his cigar and rested his dirt crusted boots on Stefan's desk. Nikolas walked and eyed the mess. Luke blew smoke rings in the air and pulled down his feet.

"Sorry. Guess I got comfortable." Luke stood up and blew out his cigar before stuffing it in his pocket. "You look…well-rested."

Nikolas took a deep breath. "I'm been thinking about some things…"

"Like?"

"Maybe siding with my father."

Luke shook his head. "That's a dangerous game to play."

"What if he can help me find out who killed Molly?"

Luke tossed his cigar to the ground. "What if he killed Molly? Ever thought of that?"

"Alright. I'm losing my family left and right. Molly's gone. And Sam may or may not be my sister."

"You act like you and Sam were close from the beginning."

"I just feel like I have to protect her."

Alexis walked into the study flustered. "Am I interrupting a meeting of some type?"

Luke smiled. "Where you been Natasha?"

Nikolas approached Alexis. "I'd like to know the same thing. Sonny and I were discussing pooling our resources and getting you extra security."

"I was away and came back as soon as possible." Alexis forced a smile. "Nik, can I talk to Luke alone?"

Nikolas left the room. Alexis waited until she heard the door close.

"What I do now Natasha?"

Alexis bit her lip. "Sonny…what's the chance that we could work long-term?"

Luke eyed her suspiciously. "Are we talking business or pleasure?"

"Both."

* * *

Robert paused on Anna's front stoop. "I'm going by the police station before I meet Robin. I don't think we've given this Stavros situation enough thought."

Anna leaned on the frame. "I'm not asking for help. I'm just stating fact."

David stepped up the walk. "Hello all."

Anna opened her arms. "It's an ex-husband extravaganza. Not to sound dirty, but we can get really experimental here. Lorenzo's in the back."

Robert turned to walk away. "I don't play that game mates. I'm out."

Anna hit David in the chest. "Where were you? I've been calling and calling. You were supposed to update me."

"How about visiting the scene of the crime? I can't believe you left Alexis alone like that."

Anna pulled David inside her condo. "It's really difficult to explain what happen."

"I have a confession." David took Anna's hand in his. "I took Alexis to the cabin last night…"

"And?" Anna jerked her hand from David. "What did you do with her there?"

David smiled.

"David Hayward." Anna's face turned embarrassed. "So? Are you two a couple now?"

"That's why I came." David tossed himself in a chair and sulked. "Sonny's a problem."

"Sonny's a problem for global warming. He's always in the way of something." Anna sat on the table and leaned into David lost in his own thought. "Hey…" She touched his knee. "You're in love aren't you?"

"Sadly I am. But so is Sonny."

"Sonny almost lost his child with Alexis. He's feeling overly grateful to Alexis."

"I'm not going to fight him. I know Alexis wants me too."

* * *

Zander slid down from his bed visibly disappointed. "Who's her other son?"

"Don't ask." Lorenzo pulled his jacket from the floor. "Just know that because you and he have been raised apart, the possibility of you being brotherly is slim."

"Not true."

Lorenzo took a deep breath. "This is where you disappoint me Zander. I need you to understand that you sit on a huge Cassadine fortune. I refuse to let you lose it."

"But you never intended to tell me that I was your son."

"Not true. I felt there was a time and a place. Neither worked out in my favor. I intended to kill Anna."

"I know. I just don't know why."

"Anna's ties to the Cassadines are stronger than she thinks. I needed her out of the way."

"What ties?"

"Ever heard of Caesar Faison?"

Zander looked down. "Yea."

"He's a problem. He and Anna together is an even bigger problem. I needed to get rid of the one that I knew I could control."

Zander crossed his arms. "You don't really love Anna do you?"

"What I feel for Anna should be kept between the two of us."

Zander sighed. "Well there's a problem with this whole Cassadine fortune."

Lorenzo button his cufflinks and eyed Zander. "Yea? What?"

Zander hit Lorenzo's shoulder. "Nikolas! I guess you forgot about him."

Lorenzo jerked his arms to his side and started to walk away. "I'll take care of him. Don't you worry Son."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hearts 43**

Alexis couldn't stop pacing. Luke watched her with boredom in his eyes. He pulled his cigar from his mouth.

"Natasha. I got news."

Alexis sat down and slumped in her chair. "Go ahead. Hopefully it's good news."

"Laura's coming home." Luke cracked a smile.

Alexis sat up in her chair. "How is that going to work?"

Luke put out his cigar and refused to look Alexis in the eyes. "I'll make it work. I married Laura for better or for worse."

Alexis stood up and wrapped her arms around Luke. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets but finally lifted his eyes to her. "That's what I'm asking you...can I have that with Sonny? For better or for worse?"

"You and Sonny have been through a lot."

"Not together as a couple. We never had a chance." Alexis released Luke from her grasp and leaned on the desk.

"You do what you need to Natasha. I'm out." Luke left the office. Alexis lost herself in her thoughts until she was snapped out of it by a knock on the door.

"It's Nik." Nikolas walked in.

"Hey." Alexis sat in Stefan's chairs and swivels a bit until she finally decided to focus on Nik.

"I sense this nervous energy in you." He said.

Alexis stopped spinning. She pressed her fingers together and stared at Nik.

"Something wrong Alexis?" Nik asked perplexed by her silence.

Alexis stood up and caressed Nik's face in her hands. Nik's eyes bulked in shock. Alexis looked into his eyes until he grew calm.

"Something wrong Alexis?"

"No." She whispered. "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Your scent?"

Alexis released Nik's face. He pressed his nose to his underarms.

"I swear I showered."

"You can never get rid of that scent."

Nik's heart pounded. His joking expression turned to curiosity and fear. He swallowed hard.

"Does this have anything to do with Stavros? You know don't you?'

Alexis crossed her arms. "I know what?"

"You know that I'm going to him. I need to find out who killed Molly."

A tear dropped down Alexis face. She quickly wiped it away. "You treated her and Kristina just like your little sisters. It means so much to me."

Alexis turned away from Nik.

The door to the office was left cracked. Zander walked into the foyer of the Cassadine mansion. He stopped at the sound of his mother's shaky voice.

Alexis turned to Nik. "What did Stefan and Stavros do to you Son?"

Zander's ears peaked to the sound of the word "Son". He raced over to the door and shoved his body into a crevice of the wall to listen.

Nik stared at Alexis dazed and confused. "Son?" He sighed. "Look Alexis, I'm sorry. I don't mean to stress you out with this."

"Remember in the room? Molly was still alive...barely alive. You stood there. I remember holding you in my arms. I held you until they took you away from me."

Zander slumped down to the ground. He grabbed his heart. He couldn't hold back. He stood up and raced into the room.

"I was there too!" Zander shouted to the top of his lungs. "What about me? I was there too!"

Alexis and Nik both looked at Zander with his face red as a beet. He took a deep breath and quickly composed himself.

Nik turned to him. "Who let you on the grounds?"

Alexis touched Nik's shoulder. "Don't. He's a guest of mine. Can you leave us alone?" Nik watched Alexis longingly. "We'll talk later I promise."

"I feel like you need to tell me something." Nik's face was filled with desperation.

Alexis touched his face again. "In due time..."

Nik left the office and scoffed at Zander on the way out.

Zander's eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just that he doesn't love you the way that I do."

* * *

Lorenzo watched Anna walk towards him with two steaming cups. He relaxed on the bench on the docks and watched the boats on the water. Anna handed him a cup and sat down next to him.

"How is your head?"

"Which one?"

Anna hit him and took a sip of her tea. "Don't you feel like a weight has been lifted?"

"I feel like one battle is over and another one begins." Lorenzo looked at Anna.

Anna stopped sipping her tea and noted the seriousness in his face. "What battle? Still trying to kill me?"

"Let's not pretend the animosity between us is over Anna. With your link to the Cassadines and Caesar Faison, I imagine it'll only get worst."

"It's fiction that Caesar has any hold on me."

Lorenzo sat up and put his arm around Anna. He nuzzled his nose into her neck. "But what if he has everything to do with your daughter and the secrets to her past?"

"It's a risk I'd have to take. No hickeys please?" Anna laughed as Lorenzo tickled her neck. She turned to him and kissed him until they felt someone else near.

Luke finished his cigar and walked over to Anna and Lorenzo.

"Not down with the PDA especially not in my place of business." Luke snarled.

Anna kept her focus on Lorenzo. She struck his hair and smiled at him. They both ignored Luke until he broke out in a childish tantrum by kicking the edge of the bench. Anna stood up and grabbed Luke's jacket.

"What is your problem?" She spoke with guarded frustration.

"He's dangerous Anna. You're playing with fire." Luke's eyes shifted to Lorenzo playing innocent on the bench. "Why don't you scoot along? You have no business here."

Lorenzo stood up and pulled a card from his top pocket. "Be careful how you speak to me Luke. You have no knowledge of my alliances. Clearly this is a shock to you." Lorenzo tried to hand Luke the card, but he took it and ripped it to pieces tossing them into the lake.

"We'll never do business Alcazar. Leave these women alone."

Lorenzo walked away.

"Sam included!" Luke shouted after him.

Luke turned to Anna clearly irritated.

"What's your beef Luke?"

Luke pulled out another cigar. "Tell me you're just watching him?"

Anna slowly shook her head. "I'm in love with him."

Luke jerked the cigar from his mouth and moved in close to Anna. "Say it ain't so Dorothy. You lost your wits about you. He is playing you. He's playing all of us."

"Show me proof." Anna crossed her arms in waiting.

"He knows all about the Cassadines."

"When are you gonna give up your fight with the Cassadines?"

"When someone proves to me that Stefan Cassadine is dead." Luke slid the cigar back in his mouth and took a couple puffs.

Anna circled him as he blew rings of smoke in the air.

"Stefan's possibly alive?" She asked.

"Possibly." He turned to her. "I'm worried about Natasha here. Stavros and Stefan will stop at nothing to hurt her for the empire. Sonny's weak right now. He's got his head up his ass."

"What's new?" Anna slumped down on the bench. "Thanks for telling me."

"Anna, Laura and I were far from perfect, but I tried to tell her everything…everything that was important to me. Lorenzo is holding back. He can't do that if he's sincere."

Anna looked to Luke hovering over her.

"Right. Thanks. I need to be alone."

Luke nodded and left Anna alone on the docks.

* * *

Alexis took Zander's limp body into her arms. He couldn't help but sob. He felt dejected especially knowing she didn't have a clue.

"I think that's the first time a man proclaimed his love for me." She said as she tried to hold back her soft laughter.

Zander pulled from her and pushed the whiff of hair from his redlined eyes. "It just came out wrong."

"He doesn't love you the way that I do? What other way could that possibly come out?" Alexis rested her hands on his shoulders and tried to get Zander to look at her with no luck. His eyes went to the ground. "I feel like you and Nik are both my very special boys. You're both princes to me."

"But he's the favored one. He always has been. He can give you everything that I can't."

"Have you every asked me what I wanted?"

Zander pulled from Alexis. "Why didn't you ever look for me? You always said I was like a son to you."

"Zander Smith!" The rumbling voice of Lorenzo trailed down the hall. Lorenzo appeared ready to render Zander unconscious. "I'd advise you not to speak any more about this issue. Please."

"Fine." Zander slammed his body out the door and out of both of their sights.

"That was between Zander and me." Alexis approached Lorenzo.

"Alexis, I'm here for one reason." Lorenzo kept a steady eye on Alexis.

"What's that?"

"I'm here to protect and claim my Son and his inheritance. In essence I'm declaring war on the Cassadines."


End file.
